Kung Fu Panda: Bajo Las Alas Del Cuervo
by THE NEXT CROW
Summary: Un joven guerrero de nuestro mundo es asesinado bajo condiciones trajicas y se le da la oportunidad de realizar su sueño de ir al mundo de Kung Fu Panda, conocer a sus heroes y de convertirse en un heroe oscuro y protector de los inocentes, ¿Que pensaran y sentiran acerca de esta entidad de luz y sombras? aceptaran al oscuro y muerto, EL SIGUIENTE CUERVO
1. Chapter 1

Kung Fu Panda: Bajo Las Alas Del Cuervo.

Capitulo 1.- ¿Hombre o Cuervo?

Era una noche poco común ya que había una gran fiesta y escandalo en la calle por la aparición de la banda Graznido de Cuervo, la banda había acabado de tocar y la gente estaba emocionada, apunto de explotar en histeria y caos.

La banda estaba descansando en un lugar "seguro" pero dentro también había descontrol:

-¡ERES INCREIBLE CHRIS!- gritaba el baterista de la banda hacia su vocalista y guitarrista secundario, imaginen a Chris aka: el Cuervo, como un joven alto, delgado pero se notaba que tenia fuerza, vestido de totalmente de negro con botas oscuras verdosas y una camiseta negra con varios cuervos blancos volando, cabello corto hecho "gajos" castaño oscuro, y el rostro común con cara de indiferencia y tristeza.

-déjame en paz Rex, y ya te dije que me llames Cuervo- respondía el Cuervo algo arto.

-esta bien "Cuervo" lo lamento- respondió Rex.

-bueno, además ¿Qué hice tan malo?- pregunto el Cuervo con duda y a la vez con burla.

- nada tan malo, ¡SOLO QUE EMPUJASTE UNA FAN Y LA LLAMSTE "LOCA CUALQUIERA"!- dijo con mucho sarcasmo Flames (bajista de la banda).

-Oye no fue mi culpa, ella se me abalanzo cuando yo le iba a dar un autógrafo, hasta me mordió en el cuello, Slipk apóyame si - dijo el Cuervo dirigiéndose a su guitarrista principal y vocalista

-bueno si el Cuervo dice que tenia que hacerlo, entonces le creo- Slipk respondió en ayuda a su amigo y el Cuervo de puso su mano en su hombro como un gracias, - bueno, ahora podemos comer y descansar, estoy exhausto-, entonces los demás asintieron y se sentaron.

-una duda Cuervo, sin ofender, pero ¿simpre que una chica, casi simpre las fans que intentan algo contigo reaccionas grocero o violento hacia ellas, porque?- pregunto Digi (vocalista principal) con duda real

-sabes que yo no soy de los que se avienta con cualquiera en cualquier oportunidad como ustedes (sus amigos reaccionaron muy avergonzados al ir esto) prefiero esperar a encontrar a la chica "especial, además, se recargo en mis heridas, tenia que quitármela de encima lo mas antes posible- dijo el cuervo con un poco de pizza en su boca.

-¿¡QUE OTRA VEZ! ¿Que no ya habías sanado?- pregunto con preocupación Wind (tecladista).

-no, bueno si, pero estas son nuevas- respondió el Cuervo sin preocupación bebiendo algo de agua

-sigo sin entender como te haces tantas cicatrices y heridas, solo eres un policía, la verdad me parece poco seguro- afirmo Digi con algo de preocupación en su voz.

-pero soy de los mejores y la gente me necesita, además entreno muy duro por eso es que estoy mas lastimado de lo habitual- dijo el Cuervo sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía.

-No se porque no lo dejas, y te dedicas a la música como nosotros- afirmo en tono de broma, pero era proposición enserio de parte de Rex.

El Cuervo al oír eso miro sorprendido y azoto su baso contra la mesa sorprendiendo a todos - VES ESO EN LA PARED, NO ME LA GANE POR DEJAR LAS COSAS ASI REX- dijo enojado y señalando una medalla enmarcada en la pared (la medalla al valor).

-lo lamento Cuervo- dijo Rex algo asustado y los demás asintieron.

El Cuervo los miro asustados y se tranquilizo dando un suspiro –esta bien chicos no se asusten no les hare nada, (sabían que el Cuervo estaba capacitado para cualquier pelea y aunque el Cuervo nunca les ha puesto una mano encima siempre temieron a sus capacidades), bueno ya es tarde y me tengo que ir a trabajar- afirmo el Cuervo, recogió su guitarra y su gabardina (oscura y larga como la del Cuervo original) y se fue por la puerta.

-¡OYE CUERVO, OLVIDASTE TU PARTE DE LO QUE GANAMOS HOY!- dijo Slipk apresurado antes de que se fuera

El Cuervo al oír esto su volteo y le dijo indiferente: -sabes que hago esto por diversión Slipk, repártanselo entre ustedes-

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Wind confundido.

-si yo ya tengo trabajo, de ahora en adelante háganlo- respondió el Cuervo, no esperaba que este fuera su debut, terminando con una riña y con reglas para sus amigos. El Cuervo se fue subió en su moto y fue conduciendo, mirando las calles literalmente oscuras, inseguras, plagadas de delincuentes, dementes, y desgraciados sin escrúpulos, llego a su casa deseando estar en otro lugar mejor.

-¿Cómo estas hijo?, llegaste temprano- decía su madre ocupada haciendo manualidades por gusto.

-Hola mama, si es que mañana me pondrán un entrenamiento más exigente y tendré que levantarme temprano- dijo el Cuervo fingiendo voz cansada para irse a dormir si tener que decir nada a nadie, bostezo y dijo: - Estoy cansado ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañana mama- se despidió abrazando a su madre y dándole un bezo en la mejilla.

-Descansa hijo, o debo decir "Cuervo"- dijo su mama en forma burlona, sacándole una risa pequeña la cuervo y se fue a su cuarto, al entrar, solo lanzo su guitarra a donde callera, pero con cuidado, y vio a su cuervo en su cuarto esperándolo comiendo algo de alpiste.

-Hola Draven, me extrañaste, ¿te portaste bien?- dijo este acariciando a su mascota que le repone haciendo ruidos y moviendo la cabeza, al hacer esto el se ríe y dice: -ahhhhhh Draven a sido muy difícil, salir en la noche como un vigilante tipo superhéroe, a quien engaño, no soy Eric Draven y no soy un guerrero como ellos (dijo señalando un poster de Kung Fu Panda, y al verlo solo se relajo y se acostó pensando), todos ellos son grandes Draven y yo solo soy un tonto que sale a la calle con un blanco en el pecho, buscado también por mi gente (policías), creo que hoy no saldremos, ahora si hay que descansar de verdad- dijo el Cuervo a su "compañero" y ambos durmieron casi desmayándose, su mente estaba intranquila aun durmiendo, se sentía insuficiente incapaz de ser igual a sus héroes, trato de descansar subconscientemente sin saber que alguien lo estaba escuchando y mirando desde hace tiempo.

-tiene mucho potencial y dolor que dejar ir, creo que se merece una oportunidad- dijo una voz algo inaudible y vieja pero apacible, mientras el Cuervo seguía muy descontrolado en sus movimientos al dormir, como si tuviera pesadillas inaguantables.


	2. Chapter 2

Kung Fu Panda: Bajo Las Alas Del Cuervo.

Capitulo 2.- Muerte y Resurrección.

Mientras el Cuervo seguía como convulsionándose al dormir, despertó de golpe muy violentamente y sudando, intentando recuperar el aliento dijo: -ok o la pizza estaba rancia o esa chica que me beso y mordió me contagio algo- dijo con la respiración cortada, -bueno solo caminare haber si me ayuda- de pronto miro a Draven y pensó: "como es que tu duermes tan tranquilo incluso con mis ruidos" sonrió al ver a su mascota tan pacifica deseando ser un poco mas como el. Solo se vistió lo necesario para estar decente en la calle y salió, su familia estaba dormida así que no lo notaron.

EN LA CALLE SILENCIOSA Y TRANQUILA…

-solo espero que no sea malo para mi salud salir así al aire libre- dijo en voz baja sarcásticamente para si mismo, cundo oyó que una mujer gritaba desesperada entre pausas, no había tiempo de volver a su casa a pedir ayuda o a ir por su placa y arma(s), así que impulsivamente fue a seguir el ruido.

EN UN PASO PEQUEÑO, COMO UN CALLEJON…

-¡PORFAVOR, NO LO AGAN TENGAN TODO LO QUE TANGO, PERO SUELTENME!- gritaba desesperada una mujer de edad promedio, arrinconada e incada suplicando, rodeada por tres hombres de apariencia amenazante.

-CALLATE PERRA, EL DINERO ES UN EXTRA A COMPARACION DE LO QUE ARE- dio el primero mas grande abofeteándola y después manoseándola mientras ella gritaba desesperada, el segundo hombre de maquillado como un travesti y una peluca rara, tenia una cámara grabando todo diciendo –ok, luces, cámara, acción- burlándose de la situación actual mientras que su jefe (el hombre grande) intentaba abusar de ella. El tercero estaba lejos buscando algo de valor en su bolso y cartera, olfateando un polvo negro mientras lo hacia, al sacar dinero, celular y unas joyas pequeñas, se rio y dio: -creo que si vales algo mujerzuela- riendo mas fuerte, pero ella al gritar lo arto y le puso la mano en la boca diciendo: -no gaste tu saliva angelito, a nadie le importa en absoluto- y al decir esto ella cerro los ojos al ver que no podía forcejear mas, justo cuando el Cuervo llego.

Cuando el cuervo había llegado los vio y al oír lo último dijo gritando: -¡A MI SI!- y lo voltearon a ver y se rieron, burlándose de su apariencia o subestimando y diciendo que se largara pero el Cuervo no se movió ni dijo nada solo se acero lentamente hacia ellos, entonces el mas grande señalo al tercero y le dijo: - tu saca a la garrapata yo estoy ocupado- y el respondió –bien, será divertido verlo llorar- mientras que el otro seguía grabando a su jefe con la mujer que seguía forcejeando y gritando al Cuervo que lo ayude.

El tipo al acercarse al Cuervo el solo se rio y antes de que se diera cuenta tenia la nariz rota por un golpe del Cuervo, mientras estaba en el suelo intento patear al Cuervo, pero este sujeto su pierna con su mano y con su pie la pateo y le quebró el fémur haciéndolo gritar de dolor, y el cuervo le pregunta de forma fría -¿acaso te duele?, mientras el seguía llorando en el suelo sosteniendo su pierna, los demás al oír eso se voltean al ver que su amigo lo vencieron fácilmente y lo hirieron de gravedad y entonces se acercaron corriendo dejando a la mujer sola en el piso algo somnolienta.

El cuervo al ver que se acercaban le dijo al que le rompió la pierna de forma insensiblemente burlona –no te muevas cariño no tardare mucho-, mientras el de la cámara intento golpearlo con la misma y el cuervo lo pateo en el estomago deteniendo su carrera y haciendo que tirara su cámara, luego el Cuervo tomo su cámara y se la aplasto en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente, y su jefe estaba parado enfrente de el creyendo que podía asustar al Cuervo diciendo : -te crees muy valiente al herir a unos idiotas como ellos, solo eres un ingenuo jugando al superhéroe igual que el loco de las noticias (refiriéndose al Cuervo cuando hace de vigilante), pero igual que el morirás por meterte donde no debes- al decir esto el Cuervo no dijo nada solo entro en posición de combate (que era separa las piernas y mover los brazos en círculos con las palmas abiertas) rodeándolo son pasos lentos.

El cuervo intento golpearlo sin mucho esfuerzo pero el tipo le dio un golpe en la cara tumbándolo, y sangrando de la boca "debo dejar de jugar y esforzarme" pensó el cuervo que fingió intentar levantarse para que el se acercara y tomara confianza sacando su navaja, al intentar patear al Cuervo el lo esquiva y lo taclea con una lanza, sobre el forcejean ambos, el cuervo intentando tomar su navaja, pero es inútil y lo levanta azotándolo contra la pared mas cercana que tenia, esto le saco el aire al jefe de la pandilla y al reincorporase le dio otro golpe al Cuervo en la cara que solo lo hizo mover la cabeza un poco "duele como un demonio, pero no puedo dejar que el lo sepa" tenia eso en mente para asustarlo y obtener ventaja, lo tomo del cuello de su camisa lo jalo hacia el y le dio un golpe en el estomago y después lo volvió a azotar contra otra pared, después el líder lo pateo en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder y después intento cortarlo con su navaja dando corte a donde callera, esquivándolo el Cuervo sujeta su mano con navaja le dio un golpe con la palma abierta y luego el mismo golpe hacia su cara, al hacer esto tiro su navaja, lo cual el Cuervo noto y le dejo que le diera otro golpe para fingir que lo tumbaba al suelo y tomar la navaja, al reincorporarse rápidamente el volvió a intentar golpearlo, pero el cuervo se agacho le dio un gancho ascendente en la mandíbula, una patada en la rodilla izquierda dislocándola y dejándolo incado, para terminar el Cuervo con toda su furia y fuerza le dio un golpe invertido (con la mano derecha, hacia la derecha y la parte de arriba del puño), tirándolo al piso, pero el Cuervo tomo su mano la puso en la pared y la cavo usando su propia navaja, lo cual lo hizo gritar y al oír esto el Cuervo toma la peluca del de la cámara y se la mete en la boca lo mas profundo posible y azotando su pared contra la pared, después va con la mujer en el piso que solo estaba en shock no solo pro los golpes, sino por lo que vio.

El Cuervo se inco para verla, y le pregunto: -¿estas bien, no te lastimaron, no abusaron de ti?- y ella solo dijo "no" moviendo la cabeza varias veces nerviosa, -no tengas miedo, nadie te lastimara-, y ella se paro con ayuda de el, aun temblando, -¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el Cuervo, -Mi..mi..Michelle- dijo tartamudeando, -bueno Michelle ahora estas bien, tuviste suerte- respondió el Cuervo sonriendo y ella se tranquilizo al verlo así y vio su pecho que escurría un poco de sangre y dijo alarmada -¡AHÍ NO, ESTAS SANGRANDO, ¿TE HIRIERON GRAVE!- y el Cuervo solo mira a su herido y dice – ahh ni me había dado cuenta y no al ver que no sale mucha no parece grave, luego me curo, pero primero ¿vives cerca?- pregunto el Cuervo muy seriamente y Michelle respondió muy dudosa a la pregunta –si, ¿Por qué?- , - Porque quiero que corras a tu caso lo antes posible y llames en 15 minutos a una a emergencias, diles que cerca de tu casa intentaron atacarte y llego un tipo vestido de negro que no reconociste por la cara pintada que llego te ayudo y mato a tus agresores, tu corriste a la mejor oportunidad, por eso no viste su rostro ¿fui muy claro? - dijo el Cuervo mirándola seriamente, y ella respondió –si, pero diría eso ellos no están muert…, espera ¿¡VAS A MATARLOS! (Ante el esto, el cuervo solo asintió con la cabeza), pero porq…, espera tu eres ese sujeto que mata esta clase de gente y pinta un ave con fuego o sangre, "El Ciervo"- Michelle pregunto con duda no con temor, -si y es "El Cuervo", y por favor no le digas a nadie que viste mi rostro, me arrestaran y entonces a muchas personas como tu les pasara lo mismo y no podre ayudar, por favor prométemelo- dijo el Cuervo casi suplicando, y ella sonrió y le dijo que lo prometía, y el Cuervo se quedo tranquilo, pero no notaron que el de la pierna rota se había arrastrado un poco hacia el de la cámara ya que tenia un arma pero no pudo usarla, Michelle noto esto y grito -¡CUIDADO!-, el Cuervo al ver esto por simple reflejo envés de quitarse o ir tras el ladrón armado, abrazo a Michelle por si le disparaban y recibir los disparos por ella, el tipo disparo tres veces en la espalda, pero el Cuervo no la soltaba, solo fueron tres disparos ya que su arma no tenia muchas balas, después de esto el Cuervo escupió un poco de sangre sobre Michelle y se inco frente a ella, para luego desplomarse en el suelo en un charco de sangre temblando, el asaltante solo se rio al haberlo matado y perdió el conocimiento, después Michelle lo sostuvo en sus brazos gritando ayuda, y entonces llega una persona preocupada, Michelle le explica y le pide ayuda y el llama un paramédico y una patrulla y se llevan al Cuervo y a Michelle en una ambulancia a un hospital acompañado de un policía, para tomar su declaración, nunca se esperaba que el oficial Chris, ganador a la medalla al valor y méritos de reconocimiento sea el mismo Cuervo que buscaban arduamente, supongo que fue una noche poco habitual ¿eh?.

UN DIA DESPUES EN EL HOSPITAL…

La familia y los amigos/banda del Cuervo estaban esperando resultados impacientes y desconcertados, entonces sale el doctor triste y molesto diciendo la cruda verdad –Lo lamento una de las balas dio en su pulmón, otra en su espina y la tercera lo atravesó por completo, falleció- el doctor solo lo soltó ya que no había forma de endulzarlo a sus seres queridos, ellos solo lloraron y se lamentaron por su perdida, -se que están en un inmenso dolor, pero necesito saber su nombre y hacer el expediente a la policía-, de pronto un oficial de alto rango y dijo al doctor –no será necesario doctor yo ya lo hice, su nombre era Chris una de los mejores oficiales que he visto y entrenado, también se me informa que el era el conocido vigilante fugitivo "El Cuervo" y ya tango la declaración de la señorita que salvo anoche, solo vengo a verificar que mi mejor oficial era el que se describe, lo lamento mucho- dijo a todos los presentes y dejándolos desconcertados ya que no esperaban que el fuera el Cuervo que buscaba ante la ley.

DIAS DESPUES…

No se tardo en hacerse publico la identidad del Cuervo, y mientras se hacia su funeral múltiple (honores militares, privado y publico) ya que mucha gente iva a presentar sus condolencias al Cuervo (había ayudado a muchas personas y todas estaban ahí), se dispararon armas al aire, un discurso de la fuerza de policía, gente que velaba y dejaba flores y carteas al cuervo y al final sus padres estaban devastados, Michelle solo fue a agradecerle el salvarle la vida y se despidió de el con un beso diciendo –gracias- de forma tenue y se fue corriendo, su banda se le permitió tocar una canción mientras lo sepultaban, Slipk lidero a la banda de ahora en adelante mientras los demás lo seguían algo tristes pero pudieron tocar seleccionaron "POWERLESS de LINKING PARK" la actual favorita del Cuervo Slipk dijo con voz muy caída: ¿listos? Y ellos asintieron con la cabeza y se prepararon.

You hid your skeletons.  
when I had shown you mine.  
You woke the devil.  
that I thought you left behind.  
I saw the evidence, the crimson soaking through.  
Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose.

And you held it all but you were careless.  
to let it fall.  
You held it all and I was by your side,  
powerless.

I watched you fall apart.  
and chased you to the end.  
I'm left with emptiness.  
that words cannot defend.  
You'll never know what I became because of you.  
Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose.

And you held it all but you were careless.  
to let it fall.  
You held it all and I was by your side,  
powerless.

Ohhhh.

And you held it all but you were careless.  
to let it fall.  
You held it all and I was by your side,  
powerless.

Ohhhh.

Powerless...  
Powerless...

Al terminar ya habían acabado de enterrar al Cuervo y empezó a llover pero les importo poco, todos ellos se despidieron cada uno aparte, uno por uno.

-adiós ave gruñona- dijo Rex con una risa leve y después derramando unas lagrimas.

-lo lamento amigo- dijo Flames con voz baja y ronca y se fue.

-nunca te olvidaremos compañero- dijo Digi arrodillado ante su tumba y se levanto y se fue.

-siempre serás un héroe y un tipo genial, adiós - decía Wind en forma de admiración hacia el (el era un fan del Cuervo).

Y al final era Slipk, que solo se inco enfrente de su tumba y dijo –no te preocupes por ellos yo me encargare de todo y continuaremos con la banda ellos quieran o no 8dijo con una risita leve) y descuida, no aceptaremos a nadie mas a la banda, nadie podría tomar tu lugar, nos vemos amigo mio- fue lo ultimo que dijo Slipk antes de irse algo triste por lo ultimo que le dijo a su amigo, sus padres no tuvieron nada que decir, y cuando todos se fueron un cuervo (Draven) se para sobre su lapida picando un poco en la piedra, sabia que era su amo pero no podía dejarlo así, y el cuervo se quedo ahí parado sin hacer nada, cualquiera que se acercara a la tumba Draven le graznaba de forma amenazante, era lo único que hacia y Draven se quedo ahí por toda la eternidad, era el FIN… o no?

El Cuervo despertó en medio de un cuarto en blanco y bestia de negro (su traje de Cuervo) así que resaltaba en el lugar, confundido se pregunto en su mente donde estaba y alguien le respondio: -estas muerto mi amigo y este es "como dicen ustedes los humanos" mmm... a si el limbo", y el cuervo se asombro, no por estar muero, sino por quien la avía respondido –El…El…El Ma…Ma…Maestro OOGWAY-dijo exaltado e incrédulo, tranquilo Chris o prefieres Cuervo?- pregunto el maestro Oogway y el Cuervo solo respondió emocionado –Cuervo esta bien, pero no puedo creer que tengo al maestro Oogway enfrente de mi hablándome-, -Ohh no solo estoy hablando contigo quiero hacer un trato, veras te he observado desde hace un tiempo y me impresionas (al decir esto el cuervo se ruborizo un poquito), solo quiero decir que necesito tu ayuda, el maestro Shifu, los 5 Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón no saben lo que les espera, se acerca un mal que no creo que ellos puedan afrontarlo solo así que…- el maestro Oogway no pudo terminar porque el Cuervo lo interrumpió –así que me enviara a mi con ellos para ayudarlos?-, -no solo para ayudarlos muchacho, también se que tu has querido una vida en un lugar mejor y has visto al mundo del que provengo como una especie de paraíso inalcanzable ¿no? (el Cuervo solo asintió con la cabeza al oír esto), pues nada es inalcanzable si de verdad lo deseas y crees en ello y he aquí tu oportunidad, ve hazte amigo de los maestros en el Palacio de Jade, gánate su confianza, ayúdalos, cumple con tu destino profetizado y podrás quedarte, te lo prometo- dijo el maestro Oogway dejando al Cuervo atónito por lo que dijo y el respondió desanimado –gracias maestro Oogway pero, no puedo compararme con los maestros, míreme, morí de jun simple disparo- ,-tres- dijo el maestro Oogway para corregirlo, -bueno tres, pero de cualquier manera, soy insuficiente no podre ser de gran ayuda para ellos, ya que solo soy un raro vestido de "gótico" jugando a los héroes- dijo desanimado el Cuervo y el maestro Oogway le toco el pecho del cual emanaba una nube de "tinta negra" diciendo –tu guardas un poder mas grande de lo que crees, solo tenias que dejarlo salir, pero no dejes que la oscuridad te domine, es mas que suficiente para proteger a quienes amas y quienes dependen de ti, solo debes creer- y con sus ultimas palabras todo se consumió por la nube oscura, cubriendo por ultimo el rostro del Cuervo, que solamente golpeo con fuerza hacia afuera, forcejeando para escapar y lo logro….

EN LAS AFUERAS DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ…

Estaba en un claro de agua en un día con lluvia muy pesada y nubes grises, del agua salían burbujas de aire y la tierra y el lodo empezaron a moverse un poco pero con mucha fuerza, salió una mano humana arrastrándose e intentando salir era el Cuervo, acostado en el suelo gritando al aire por estar desconcertado y algo nervioso, se arrastro hacia el claro de agua para beber un poco, pero lo mientras bebía como si se fuera a acabar el agua noto algo diferente, su rostro noto que ahora se veía blanco, se limpio un poco la tierra que tenia en la cara tallando con fuerza, y pudo ver su cara con plenitud: era totalmente blanca con los labios negros y pequeñas líneas que salían de las comisuras de sus labios formando una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos teian una sombra negra alrededor de todo el contorno que rodeaba sus ojos y dos líneas verticales, una en cada uno de sus ojos, iniciaban desde su frente, atravesando sus ojos u terminaban un poco antes de su boca, al notar que era su rostro verdadero y no maquillaje, en una mescla de asombro, ironía y gusto, simplemente empezó a reír con la cara hacia el cielo que seguía lloviendo, sin para de reir de forma macabra,

Esa noche no solo había revivido un héroe…

Había nacido una leyenda no viva.

Continuara….mas pronto de lo que creen.

**HOLA LECTORES Y ESCRITORES, SOY EL CUERVO Y SOLO QUIERO DECIR GRACIAS POR SU INTERES EN MI HISTORI, NO IMPACIENTEN PRONTO NUETRO CUERVO FAVORITO TENDRA SU PRIMER ENCUENTRO CON NUESTROS HEROES CONOCIDOS, TAMBIEN QUIERO DECIR QUE "SLIPK" ES UN HOMENAJE A MI AMIGO Y GRAN ESCRITO (MUY RECOMENDADO) ****Slipknotmaggot98, QUE POSIBLEMENTE TENGAMOS UNA HISTORIA EN EL FUTURO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LO QUE TODOS (INCLUYENDOME) HEMOS ESTADO ESPERANDO, EL 1er ENCUETRO ENTRE EL CUERVO Y NUESTROS HEROES, ¿QUE OPINARAN DE UN HUMANO, Y SOBRETODO UNO TAN SEDIENTO DE SANGRE Y VENGANZA?**

**DISCLAMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MI PROPIO CUERVO Y FUTUROS PERSONAJES.**

Kung Fu Panda: Bajo Las Alas Del Cuervo.

Capitulo 3.- ¿Nuevo amigo, estudiante, habitante o monstruo?

El Cuervo estaba en el claro de agua, tomando un poco de agua y poniendose su gabardina proque pensaba ir corriendo hacia el Palacio de Jade, pero la lluvia era tan espesa que no pudo ver nada asi que solo corrio en cualquier direccion al no poder detenerse al preguntar, y adonde fuera era el camino equibocado, y no se percato de que algunos aldeanos lo vieron...

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE...

Habían pasado ya unos meses desde la derrota de Lord Shen, ya era de mañana, y aun seguía lloviendo y no se veía el sol por las nubes grises y espesas, sonó el gong apenas distinguible entre los truenos de la tormenta, Shifu estaba en el principio del corredor esperando:

-BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO- salieron todos sus alumnos, incluyendo Po que se había acostumbrado a levantarse temprano.

-Buenos días estudiantes, como saben este es el 3er día consecutivo que llueve, así que hoy solo tendrán un calentamiento, ejercicios simples y entrenamiento básico, al menos hasta que el clima mejore- dijo Shifu como un anuncio, al cual Po respondió de forma perezosa –ahhhhh ¿no podría darnos unas vacaciones por mal tiempo?- dijo Po con cara de esperanza a que respondieran con un "si" y Shifu solo lo miro con una sonrisa en la cara frente a el respondió –NO!- dándole un golpecito en la frente con su bastón, ante lo cual Po solo se quejo un poco de dolor y sobando su frente, después Shifu dijo: - ahora a desayunar, que si vamos a entrenar poco será mejor hacerlo bien- con esto último, Shifu se marcho mientras los todos sus alumnos estaba en la cocina comiendo y conversando.

-Bueno, supongo que será un día semi libre, ¿Qué harán ustedes chicos?- preguntaba Po con interés y desanimo de que no fuera un día libre, y todos sus amigos respondieron.

-¿Qué podemos hacer Po?, esta lloviendo a cantaros- preguntaba con sarcasmo Mono sin para de comer sopa, ante lo cual Po responde con orgullo: -bueno ya tenia planes, pero ahora solo pasare el día aquí con mi novia, creo que esta a punto de llegar- termino diciéndolo con una sonrisa, y a lo que mantis respondió: -bueno ya te gusto presumir que ahora tienes novia, yo tenia novia mucho antes que tu y nunca presumí- alego Mantis pensando en su novia mariposa y terminando con cara de tonto perdido, mientras todos seguían comiendo.

Después de acabar su bocado Grulla dijo – no sé que le ven de importancia a eso yo aun no tengo novia y estoy bien- afirmaba Grulla, ante lo cual le respondió Mantis con burla y seguridad: -claro eso dices ahora, pero en su momento te estarás muriendo por tener una chica a tu lado, pregúntale a quien quieras- termino Mantis y lo apoyo Po diciendo: -Tiene razón Grulla, además no sabes lo que se siente tener a alguien y estar cerca de alguien que te ame- decía Po con una sonrisa mientras Tigresa y Víbora entraban.

Po las saludo: -Hola chicas ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en venir a desayunar- y Víbora simplemente respondió: -cosas de mujeres- a lo que Tigresa asintió con la cabeza diciendo: -pero en fin ya estamos aquí, por cierto ¿de que estaban hablando?- pregunto Tigresa dudosa y sentándose a comer y Po respondió: -solo decíamos lo que haríamos ya que será un día semi libre por así decirlo- después de decir esto Grulla negó: -no, estábamos hablando de lo bueno que es tener una pareja y como Po lo sigue restregando en nuestras caras- dijo Grulla haciendo sonrojar a Po, ante lo cual solo Tigresa dice burlona –ha es eso- y después Víbora le dice a Grulla: -no estés celoso Grulla algún día conocerás a alguien- y termino con una sonrisa para el ave el cual respondió nervioso y sonrojado: -no estoy celoso, bueno no mucho- y dio una pequeña risita ante esto.

Los maestros siguieron con su desayuno cuando de repente llego corriendo una figura con una capucha algo mojada sorprendiendo a todos, la figura se quito la capucha y dijo –hola chicos buenos días- era Song, quitándose su túnica con capucha que estaba muy mojada, mientras hacia esto Po se le acerco, la abrazo y dijo –hola Song, buenos días-, devolviendo el abrazo Song le respondió: -buenos días mi amor (y le dio pequeño beso en la boca), lamento la tardanza es que el clima es horrible- dijo esto sentándose y comiendo un tazón de sopa que Po le sirvió rápidamente y agregando: -no te preocupes linda yo te esperare el tiempo necesario- dijo mientras se sentaba a terminar de comer y Song tiernamente le dice –ahh eres tan dulce Po ya veo porque te amo-, -no yo te amo a ti mi dulce bailarina- al terminar esto Song y Po se dieron un profundo beso, haciendo que los demás se incomodaran de verlos así y no falto un comentario de parte de alguien (Mono) –bueno ya, si quieren les damos mas privacidad-, todos se rieron al escuchar eso y Po y Song solo se pusieron rojos como tomates y Song dijo en tono bajo: -lo siento es que amo mucho a Po (dijo esto con un tono cariñoso y de repente cambio de tema), y si se quieren reír de algo, mientras venia para acá, varios aldeanos me dijeron me pidieron que les reportara los avistamientos de una extraña criatura, no se distinguía mucho de eso según los aldeanos, dolo vieron algo que se parecía a ti Mono, solo que color negro, algo alto creo que parado totalmente con sus piernas, sin cola, y sin pelo, solo un gran bulto de pelo en la parte de arriba de su cabeza- al terminar esto, todos se rieron y Víbora dijo: -tenias razón Song, nos haría reir-, -si, oye Po, tu novia es muy graciosa- añadió Grulla, y Po simplemente dijo: -si, lo se- dándole un beso en la mejilla, y Song solo dijo: -gracias chicos, si sé que suena como una locura o una broma, pero los aldeanos me lo dijeron muy serios y asustados, creo que tiene miedo…- decía Song pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Qué tiene a los aldeanos asustados?- preguntaba Shifu con duda y sorprendiendo a Song, -ahh buenos días maestro Shifu-, -buenos días señorita Song- decia Shifu con una sonrisa, (le gustaba que Song estuviera ahí ya que cuando ella estaba Po se esforzaba el doble para impresionarla, por eso y por qué tenia talento en el Kung fu, así que desde hace tiempo ella era también una estudiante mas, aunque aun seguía mudándose al Palacio de Jade), -y en cuanto a lo del pueblo, dicen que se ha visto una criatura extraña merodear- afirmaba Song y Mono añadió –si maestro, una igual a mi, solo que sin pelo excepto en la cabeza, piernas y espalda erguida, alta, color negro y sin cola, no le parece gracioso maestro ¿he?- decía Mono con algo de risa en sus palabras y Shifu no lo escucho porque se quedo pensando en lo que dijeron: -¿ahhh?, si Mono muy gracioso, disculpen tengo que revisar algo- decía Shifu con poca importancia a su respuesta y después se fue corriendo al Salón de los Héroes, los estudiantes le dieron poca importancia a la reacción de Shifu y siguieron desayunando y hablando.

EN EL SALON DE LOS HEROES….

-tiene que estar por aquí, no se debió de haber perdido, donde, donde…- decía Shifu con prisa lanzando todos los rollos que no eran el que buscaba, -ahhh por fin- decía al encontrar el correcto, al abrirlo miro una criatura parecida a lo que describieron, la diferencia era que no era del todo negra y la cara del dibujo no distinguía su rostro, estaba rayada de esa parte al ver esto pensó "Maestro Oogway, porque no me dijo cuando pasaría esto, debí creerle mas" decía Shifu culpándose de no prever este suceso y de pronto recordó el día en que el Maestro Oogway le decía de la llegada del "humano", Shifu era mas joven y se rio un poco al oír esto, pero el Maestro Oogway le dio su promesa de su llegada y Shifu le dio poca importancia. Al terminar su recuerdo Shifu dejo de lamentarse y pensó "debo encontrarlo antes de que pase algo malo", y de pronto oyó a Tigresa gritando de rabia en el cuarto de entrenamiento, "espero que no sea lo que creo" pensó y corrió hacia donde se oía eso.

EN EL CUARTO DE ENTRENAMIENTO…

-QUE ERES TÚ Y QUE QUIERES- decía Tigresa con mucha rabia y de forma amenazante ante el Cuervo, que estaba incado en el suelo, mientras los demás solo veían atónitos lo que pasaba como si fuera un espectáculo para ellos.

-un momento (suspiro), no tengo aire (suspiro), corrí por todas partes (suspiro)- decía el Cuervo con exhausto con falta de aire, y Song dijo señalándolo –creo que eso es lo que los aldeanos describieron- dijo con nervios.

-SIGO SIN UNA RESPUESTA- volvía a exigir Tigresa que estaba impaciente apunto de atacar al Cuervo en el suelo.

-QUE NO VES QUE APENAS Y PUEDO RESPIRAR- respondía el Cuervo en voz alta contra la impaciencia de Tigresa, y ella estaba apunto de atacarlo, pero llego un cuervo, volando y aleteo en la cara de Tigresa (aleteo en su cara para distraerla y no hacerle daño) asiéndola retroceder un poco, ante esto el Cuervo grito –ALTO, NO LE AGAS DAÑO- lo dijo al aire dirigiéndose a ambos y al ori esto, el ave se paro sobre el hombro del Cuervo (al tocarlo, pudo ver para que llego el ave y supo quien era), haciendo que el Cuervo (aun en el suelo) parpadeara repetitivamente como si le doliera la vista y la cabeza, y solo dijo –tranquilo Draven nadie me hará daño-, dijo tranquilo y algo feliz de que Draven pudo seguirlo asta allá y pensó "gracias Maestro Oogway", Tigresa al oír que "nadie lo lastimara" lo tomo como un reto y estuvo apunto de lastimarlo preparando su garra, de pronto Shifu grito: -DETENGAN EST LOCURA- llamando la atención de todos.

-MAESTRO NO VE QUE ES LA CRIATURA DE LA QUE SONG NOS HABLO- exigía Tigresa esperando una justificación para no atacar. –PUEDE SER PELIGROSA- añadió Tigresa.

-si, PODRIA, pero eso no lo sabes con seguridad ¿o si?- decía Shifu mientras Tigresa decía que no con la cabeza, después miro al Cuervo en el suelo y dijo intentando ayudarlo a levantarse y el respondió: - si gracias, ¿Quién es usted?- dijo fingiendo no saber, ya que se asustarían mas si veían todo lo que sabe, y Shifu amablemente respondió –soy el maestro Shifu y etas en el Valle de la Paz, en el Palacio de Jade mas específicamente, sé que debes estar confundido y asustado, pero tranquilo, no tengas miedo- y el Cuervo respondió tranquilo (con el cuello de su gabardina hasta arriba para cubrirle el rostro) –no tengo miedo- y Shifu solo dijo: -ahh..ejem…ohh..Bien- algo sorprendido por la tranquilidad de la criatura y lo miro de reojo para ver su ropa tan rara y andrajosa (el Cuervo aun tenia si ropa del día antes de morir con eso lo enterraron, estaba muy sucia y enlodada, como su cara y cabello)

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Shifu después de mirarlo por completo y el Cuervo dijo intento intentando evadir la pregunta: -después le explico maestro Shifu, seria muy complicado ahora y no me creería si se lo dijera- solo lo dijo el Cuervo con mucha seguridad y Shifu dijo nervioso: -ahh, esta bien, después podrás explicarme todo, pero ahora…. –

Shifu volteo dirigiendo se a todos sus estudiantes con voz estricta: -ESTUDIANTES, OMITAN EL ENTRENAMIENTO, VAMOS TODOS AL SALON DE LOS HEROES, QUIERO ENSEÑARLES ALGO Y DISCUTIREMOS AL RESPECTO-, todos asintieron con la cabeza aun en grupo algo sorprendidos y asustados ante la presencia de un "monstruo raro", excepto Tigresa que solo en forma de reclamo:-pero maestro que haremos con….- no pudo acabar al ser interrumpida por su maestro –AHORA TIGRESA- y ella solo asintió con la cabeza algo sorprendida de la reacción de su padre y maestro , y rápidamente se unió a los demás y se fueron, después Shifu dirigiéndose al Cuervo: -lamento la bienvenida que te dieron mis estudiantes, espero que no te importe quedarte un momento aquí mientras hablamos- le dijo con tono suave y tranquilo, lo cual extraño al Cuervo al nunca haberlo visto hacer eso, y el solo respondió: -si no hay problema maestro Shifu, yo espero y le prometo que después responderé todas sus preguntas- al oír esto Shifu le correspondió una sonrisa y dijo:-me parece bien mi joven amigo, pero ¿podrías decirme almenos tu nombre ahora?, pregunto Shifu con curiosidad y el Cuervo se puso nervioso al no saber que responder:( tartamudeando) mmm… ah.. Mi… nombre… mi…mi..Nombre..es..ahh…es…- de pronto paro de tartamudear tomo aire y dijo con toda seguridad y una voz rígida: -mi nombre es Cuervo- y shifu solo respondió sorprendido:-mmm nombre fuerte, aunque tu no seas puramente un cuervo, pero te queda bien, (al oír esto de parte del maestro Shifu el hizo una sonrisa aunque Shifu no la vio porque aun tenia la cara tapada), bien Cuervo, podremos hablar después y te presentare a todos, espero no tardar mucho en esta platica algo incomoda- y el Cuervo asintió y respondió: -esta bien, gracias maestro Shifu- y Shifu solo dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo al Salón de los Héroes para evitar la lluvia y para no impacientar a sus alumnos, dejando al cuervo solo con una sonrisa en rostro al ver que Shifu lo ayudo (un poco) y confió en el a primera vista, pero a la vez estaba confundido, que opinaran de él o que les dirá Shifu sobre el y en lo que pensaba miro el cuarto de entrenamiento y sonrió….

Continuara….

**HE AUI MIS LECTORES EL ENCUENTRO DEL CUERVO Y LOS MAESTROS DEL PALACIO DE JADE, LAMENTO QUE GFURA TAN LARGO Y QUE NO HUBIERA MUCHA ACCION, PROMETO MAS PARA EL SIGUIENTE Y LA DISCUSIÓN DE LOS MAESTROS. –THE NEXT CROW-**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA LECTORES AMANTES DE LO BUENO, HE AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 4 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LAS SECUENCIAS DE ACCION, ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN CUNA DIFICIL ES QUE UN HUMANO HAGA ALGO ASI AUN CON PODERES.**

**DISCLAMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MI PROPIO CUERVO Y FUTUROS PERSONAJES.**

Kung Fu Panda: Bajo Las Alas Del Cuervo.

Capitulo 4.- A Mis Espaldas y Con Armas.

EN EL SALON DE LOS HEROES…

-¡MAESTRO SHIFU, ¿PORQUE NO ME DEJO ATACAR A ESA COSA Y A SU PAJARRACO?, ¿PORQUE LO DEFIENDE TANTO?, ¿Por qué…!- gritaba tigresa enojada por la actitud de su padre y maestro hacia la "cosa" que había arribado, no pudo terminar porque Shifu la interrumpió.

-¡TIGRESA, PORFAVOR BASTA!; y escucha hija mía, sé que están confundidos por como recibí a una criatura tan extraña como el, pero confíen en mi criterio, sé que esta criatura no es mala. Decía Shifu esperando que sus estudiantes le crean, pero obviamente hay objeciones.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro maestro?, no es como si lo conociera desde hace tiempo- decía Grulla con algo de sarcasmo e impresión en sus palabras, haciendo sentir a Shifu horrible, porque era verdad.

-si, además, esa cosa es horrible, hasta espanta, y creo que no tiene rostro, porque yo no se lo vi- añadía Song como un comentario para juzgar al Cuervo, ya que si le dio un susto de muerte, al verla nerviosa, Po se acercó a ella, abrazándola fuertemente, diciendo: -no te preocupes mi amor, no dejare que nadie te lastime-, Song simplemente se sonrojo al oír esto y abrazo fuertemente a Po.

-creo que es obvio que le tiene cariño maestro, no se porque, pero le agrado ¿no?- decía Víbora en tono dulce y juguetón, pero era enserio lo que decía, al oír esto Shifu solo se desespero de las opiniones y teorías tontas de sus estudiantes.

-¡BASTA, NO ES NADA DE ESO!, si confió en el, y si, en cierta forma lo conozco desde hace tiempo, pero no es porque me encariñara con el, (suspiro), fue el Maestro Oogway, él me dijo de su llegada, desde hace años, también me sorprendió, no esperaba que llegara este día, y hasta donde yo se no era la apariencia que esperaba que tuviera-, al decir esto, Shifu les enseño el dibujo que tenia sobre el esperado "humano" y al verlo sus estudiantes se quedaron asombrados con el parecido (excepto por unos detalles como ya dije), pero se describía lo suficiente a la criatura, se veía escrito la palabra "humano", ahora almenos sabían que era, pero estaban indignados, por Shifu al ocultarles eso.

-¿¡PE…PE…PERO, PORQUE NUNCA NOS DIJO NADA SOBRE ESTO MAESTRO!- preguntaba, una demandante Tigresa, y para Shifu era difícil responder a esto, ya que tenia que admitir que no creyó suficiente en su maestro, y le dio poca importancia al asunto.

-(suspiro), porque nunca lo creí, apenas y me acordaba de eso, cuando me lo dijo el Maestro Oogway, lo tome como un chiste, igual que ustedes (al oír esto sus estudiantes se avergonzaron, bajando la mirada), (suspiro) pero supongo que no puedo juzgarlos, yo también no lo creía, incluso le di poca importancia a esto, guarde ese dibujo, desde hace años, nunca creí que pasaría, ahora creo que si se los decía, solo los tendría en una espera que no valiera la pena, supongo que por eso llego ahora… (sus estudiantes se sintieron aun peor después de esto, no por ellos, sino por Shifu, sabían cuanto significaba el Maestro Oogway para el, y el admitir su falta de fe en el era duro) , pero no importa ahora, el llego, y debe ser por un motivo si el Maestro Oogway le dio tanta importancia, será mejor conocerlo y ver si sabe porque esta aquí, prometió aclarar todas nuestras dudas-, -SI MAESTRO- respondieron sus estudiantes al unísono haciendo una reverencia y caminando todos en grupo hacia el Cuarto de entrenamiento, pero de pronto Shifu se dio la vuelta para decir: -ahh si, por cierto se llama Cuervo-, y todos se quedaron con una mirada de duda al oír esto.

EN EL CUARTO DE ENTRENAMIENTO…

El Cuervo solo vio a Shifu irse con una sonrisa en rostro al ver que Shifu lo ayudo (un poco) y confió en el a primera vista, pero a la vez estaba confundido, que opinaran de él o que les dirá Shifu sobre el y en lo que pensaba miro el cuarto de entrenamiento y sonrió…. (nota: esto pasó justo cuando Shifu fue a hablar con sus estudiantes en la charla anterior).

El Cuervo no podía quedarse solo ahí parado o sentado en un mismo lugar, sabia que tardarían así que busco algo que hacer, estuvo mirando el legendario lugar en el que entrenaban, quedo sin aliento al ver el tipo de mecanismo que era a pesar de la época, y de pronto miro una caja grande, tipo baúl, que tenia la imagen de un jabalí y de Shifu, y decía "Taotie", el Cuervo savia quien es Taotie, y sabia lo que hacia, así que tenia curiosidad sobre lo que tenia adentro y que otra clase de cosas tenia, adentro había, primero una nota que decía "propiedad de Taotie, se me prohibió utilizar mis prototipos de armas por no ser suficientemente puras, esperare a que Shifu y Oogway admitan mi genio y podre portarlas, me las pagaras Shifu firma :Taoti", el Cuervo solo se rio al leer esto, se acordaba de como odiaba Taoti a Shifu, pero le dio poca importancia a la amenaza y vio lo que tenia adentro.

(Mientras donde Taoti: "Taoti estaba con su hijo despreocupada y de pronto sintió un dolor en el pecho y se quejo, su hijo dijo: -¿Qué sucede papa?-, -ahh, no lo se hijo, yo…- y su hijo lo interrumpió –ahh, no me importa, tomando de su baso que parece no tener fin, pero Taoti le dio poca importancia a su hijo y continuo –siento que alguien esta tocando mis cosas, solo espero que no sea ese tonto de Shifu-, y Taoti solo se molesto por eso)

El Cuervo había encontrado dos cosas que parecían pistolas, y de hecho lo eran, un prototipo de pistolas, una negra y una blanca, el Cuervo las miro fijamente, porque parecían armas de su mundo, y no eran muy diferentes, tenían 15 puntas de flecha pequeñas cada una (30 en total) y se manejaban igual que un arma human, el cuervo simplemente no pudo evitar tomarlas, estaba tan acostumbrado a portar un arma que se sentí cómodo con una, incluso habían mas cartuchos y una especie de cinturón-chaleco para portarlos, cuando el Cuervo intento probárselos "mmmm…, algo grande para mi gusto", ya que era una talla mas para Taoti que para el, pero él supo adaptarlo cortándole un poco, y le quedo perfecto, también había una tipo ballesta, modificada, cerrada de arriba y no tenia el arco al frente (como una escopeta), no era muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, el Cuervo noto que era una especie de escopeta, ya que al probarla al meter una flecha, hizo mucho ruido y exploto en la punta, cabía perfectamente en su espalda con un seguro en las cintas del cinturón-chaleco "solo me falta una espada" pensó el Cuervo para acompletar, pero no podía ponerse exigente tenia suerte de encontrar armas así, hechas a su medida, entonces vio de ultimo una hacha de mano (pequeña, también llamadas tomahawk), y la puso en su cintura del lado izquierdo, también acomodo sus pistolas y les puso nombre, la blanca (ebony) del lado derecho en el costado de su pierna; y la negra (ivory) el lado izquierdo en la parte de atrás de su cintura, al sentirse completo y listo, no quería hacer mas que probarlas, pero primero vio un balde de agua, parecía limpia y decidió beber un poco y lavar su cara y cabello como minino, una vez limpio colgó su gabardina en la parte de arriba de la entrada, para tenerla siempre a la vista (era muy importante para el)

Una vez listo, trepando con dificultad subió a la parte de arriba del techo donde, encima de la parte de fuego, justo en el momento cunado entraron los maestros y no dijeron nada porque querían ver de que era capaz y por qué estaban impresionados de lo que empezaron a ver:

El Cuervo se paro de espaldas al Cuarto de Entrenamiento, extendió los brazo y se dejo caer de espaldas en picada y dio un giro con sus piernas para voltearse viendo a la pared, después tomando sus piernas girando e impulsondose con sus pies hacia el área de muñecos de madera con garras, (noto a los maestros mirándolo, pero intento no distraerse para no hacer algo mal y quedar en ridículo enfrente de sus héroes), al saltar hacia los muñecos giro en el suelo con su espalda para amordazar la caída, y al parase saco rápidamente su par de pistolas (ebony & ivory), y empezó a dispárale a todos los muñecos pasando entre ellos esquivando sus golpes, disparaba tan rápido y en posiciones tan raras que los maestros nunca habían visto, al estar apunto de salir, salto sobre uno, para dar otro salto y dar un giro en el aire sujetando sus piernas, y caer incado disparando con ambas armas hacia tras sin mirar, sabiendo que le daría a 2 muñecos, al final se levanto y al hacer una mirada rápida, todos lo muñecos tenían al menos una punta de flecha en la cabeza, al ver a los muñecos sonriendo, saco ambas pistolas y recargándolas con otros cartuchos que tenia en su cinturón-chaleco, par después pensar un momento en como seguir.

-wow, debe tener una gran habilidad para hacer eso- decía Víbora en voz baja hacia Grulla.

-y que lo digas, son movimientos que nunca había visto- repondría Grulla también en voz baja.

-si hubiera parpadeado me lo hubiera perdido todo- decía Mantis impresionado, incluyéndose en la conversación.

-simplemente increíble- decía Song bastante impresionable, -¿tu que dices lindo?, ¿Po?, ¿estas bien?- preguntaba Song sacudiendo un poco a Po, que no podía moverse ni decir nada porque se quedo pasmado por lo que vio.

-se mueve bien y sabe algunas cosas- decía Tigresa fingiendo no estar muy impresionada, pero por dentro estaba eufórica de lo que era capaz este humano, y ala vez algo avergonzada de haberlo subestimado antes.

-sé que usar armas esta mal, pero a él le que da bien, ¿no es así maestro?, ¿maestro?- decía y preguntaba Mono al maestro Shifu, que no dejaba de verlo, analizando sus movimientos, con una sonrisa por que a pesar de no ser tanto un maestro de Kung Fu, estaba capacitado para pelear, pero notaba algo en sus armas al no verlo con ella antes, y de pronto recordó… a Taoti, pero también se preocupo de sus movimientos, noto que tenia la actitud de un asesino profesional al no fallar al dispara con prisa, pero solo dijo a Mono: -eh, ¿Qué?, si, creo que le quedan bien-

El Cuervo corrió a una columna de madera, corriendo en ella, y luego impulsándose de un salto cayendo en la tortuga gigante de jade, parado aunque se balance un poco para tener mas equilibrio, mientras hacia esto le dio una flecha en el hombro, lo sintió pero lo ignoro, ni los maestros vieron este hecho, y se acercaba otra flecha que atrapo con ambas manos y la guardo en su bolsillo, para después hacer girar un poco la tortuga y salir impulsado a la sección de los garrotes con púas y el piso de dragones, intentando no caer, girando usando usa brazos como impulso en forma de arco, unas 3 veces, para detenerse en un salto en el aire no muy alto, pero suficiente para caer estable, al ver una garrote acercarse hacia su cara no hace otra cosa que darle un golpe con mucha fuerza con puño cerrado, destruyendo el garrote (asombrando a los maestros), de pronto uno viene hacia atrás de él y a Po se le escapa gritar –CUIDADO-, el Cuervo voltea rápidamente hacia atrás, y al ver que estaba hacia cierta distancia saco rápidamente su escopeta y le disparo sujetándola con ambos brazos, también destruyendo ese garrote, pero otro vino hacia el lado de él, este golpeándolo lanzándolo hacia el techo, pero el Cuervo se sujeto de una barra con púas en el techo, pero no le importo el dolor, y se mantuvo ahí por varios segundos.

De pronto llegaron un grupo de 5 cocodrilos bandidos, golpeando la puerta creyendo que no había nadie, esperando que al ser un día lluvioso, los maestros estuvieran descansando o detraídos, sorprendidos al ver esto el líder solo miro a Shifu con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras los demás maestros estaban listos para atacar.

-No importa que estén aquí, nos llevaremos todo lo de valor, y lo que no tiene valor también- decía Mushu (el líder con una cicatriz en el costado derecho de su boca, y con una especie de cigrarrillo en su boca, parado en la entrada, con sus otros 4 bandidos detrás de él), al oír esto, los furiosos, el Guerrero Dragon y Song estaban listos para atacar pero Shifu los paro alzando su mano en señal de que se retengan.

-si quieres aunque no creo que a mi nuevo estudiante le guste la idea- decía Shifu con una sonrisa y esto ponía en duda a sus estudiantes.

-¿en serio?, mmm… ¿y cual de todos es?- preguntaba Mushu con burla, mientras el Cuervo bajaba silenciosamente soltándose de la barra, cayendo atrás de Mushu, -YOOOO- decía el Cuervo en tono de susurro en el oído de Mushu haciéndole saltar de susto, y al ver al Cuervo se asusto mas ya que se veía muy grande, y con su gabardina puesta (que había recogido y puesto mientras estaba sujetado en la barra de púas) se veía aterrador, grande y oscuro, después llego su Draven parándose en su hombro, haciendo que Mushu y sus hombres se asustaran mas.

-¿ahh si?, pues no le tengo miedo a un fenómeno, y a su pajarraco, por grande que sea- dijo Mushu fingiendo valor, (mientras Draven se iva volando cerca de los maestros) pero cuando intento empujar al Cuervo, él le sujeta el brazo a Mushu, le da una vuelta y termina con la cabeza de Mushu en un candado en su brazo, sus hombres no podían hacer nada al estar espantados al nunca haber visto algo así, mientras Mushu forcejeaba, el Cuervo le quitaba su cigarrillo y lo probaba, (para ver cuanto daño hace a largo plazo si sigue fumando, otro poder del Cuervo)

-no se como puedes poner esto en tu cuerpo Mushu, te matara- decía el Cuervo de forma burlona hacia Mushu, mientras ponía su mano el boca de Mushu y le apagaba su cigarrillo en uno de sus ojos haciendo agitarse y murmuros de dolor, ya que no se oía por la mano del Cuervo, mientras le daba vueltas al cigarrillo, al terminar de apagarlo, le azoto la cabeza contra el suelo dejándolo inconsciente, para después correr hacia otro de los hombres de Mushu.

El Cuervo dio un golpe a su estomago, doblándolo y después rompiéndole la mandíbula de un rodillazo en el rostro, el bandido no supo ni que lo golpeo, y termino arrodillado frente al Cuervo.

-¡VAMOS PODEMOS CON EL SOMOS CUATRO A UNO!- gritaba uno de los cocodrilos, descartando a su jefe desmallado en el suelo, el Cuervo al oír esto tomo al que tenia incado frente a él y lo lanzo hacia el que lo dijo, y ambos terminaron siendo lanzados hacia una pared fuertemente ambos desmallados y heridos de fatalidad.

Mientras el Cuervo se daba la vuelta lentamente para hacerle algo a los dos que quedaban uno que tenia una lanza atravesó por completo al Cuervo, y este empezó hacer como si tosiera o le faltara el aire mirando su herida, el cocodrilo estaba muy feliz al ver que había detenido a la criatura, pero cuando el cuervo levanto la mirada, dejo de fingir y solo empezó a reír de manera macabra y maniaca, como si fuera lo mas gracioso del mundo, espantando a los dos bandidos restantes que retrocedían un poco y espantando mas a los maestros, que tenían miradas de horror e incredibilidad al ver lo que acaba de pasar.

El Cuervo se saco la lanza, y cuando salió el cocodrilo vio como o la herida se cerraba rápidamente haciéndolo desmallarse mientras el Cuervo seguía riendo, al para lanzo la lanza lejos a donde callera y la sangre que tenía se evaporaba y los maestros miraron esto atónitos.

El ultimo cocodrilo intento huir, pero el Cuervo le lanzo su tomahawk dando el la pierna haciendo caer y gritar de dolor, el Cuervo o al acercarse lentamente a él se le quedo viendo de forma fría mientras este lo miro con terror en ojos, solo para que el cuervo le diera una patada con el talón en la mejilla haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento y arrancarle su tomahawk, los maestros (todos) quedaron impactados y horrorizados ante la crueldad y frialdad del Cuervo temiendo estar equivocados con el, mientras limpiaba su tomahawk pensó "gracia Taoti" y no noto que Mushu se levantaba poco a poco y no pudo evitar soltar un – ha eso fue fácil- de forma algo arrogante y burlona.

Mushu aun se levantaba, pero el cuervo ya lo sabia, lo había visto atravez de los ojos de Draven (otro poder del Cuervo, (y si sé que son demasiados), que si había visto a Mushu , algo aturdido el Cuervo simplemente le dio un golpe haciendo una reversa con su puño izquierdo, (no muy fuerte ya que quería que quería que siguiera consiente), Mushu solo retrocedió un poco ante esto, y rápidamente saco una pequeña ballesta de mano con una sola flecha apuntando en la cara del Cuervo diciendo –no te muevas- con mucha seguridad ahora que le apuntaba con su arma, y el cuervo tenia una sonrisa en la cara mientras rápidamente le da un golpe doble, con la palma izquierda sujetando su pata y con el puño derecho al mismo tiempo rompiéndole la mano haciendo que volteara de dolor y soltara su arma.

-ME ROMPISTE LA PATA, HIJO DE…- Mushu no pudo terminar porque se sorprendió, al ver que el cuervo le apuntaba con su propia arma en la nariz, estaba inmóvil y con la cara de asombro y miedo, (igual los maestros, tenían miedo de que matara al bandido a sangre fría), estaban todos paralizados, pero el Cuervo lo reconsidero, desvió el arma de Mushu y la apunto hacia su propia boca abierta, y la disparo, salpicando, al ver esto Mushu grito muy sorprendido: -¿QUE DEMONIOS ERES TU?-, mientras los maestros miraban aun sorprendidos y asustados (¿quien no?), y después Draven se paraba sobre el hombro del Cuervo en ese momento, y Mushu vio horrorizado, atravez de la boca del Cuervo, como se regeneraba su noca y se cerraba su herida, y no pudo evitar soltar: -POR LOS DIOSES-, al terminar de curarse el Cuervo aventó su arma ahora inservible, hacia atrás sin importar donde callera, mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Después el Cuervo lo sujeto del cuello y lo lanzo frente a los maestros paralizados por lo acontecido, Mushu estaba arrastrándose hacia atrás al ver al Cuervo caminar lentamente hacia él, no podía pararse y correr porque aun le dolía su pata y su ojo, y ese dolor no le permitía pensar con claridad, manoteándose todo su cuerpo como si buscara algo.

-creo que buscas esto- decía el Cuervo, balanceando un cuchillo (de Mushu) en el aire, y Mushu dejo de buscar.

Dijo con odio en su voz al no poder hacer nada: -tu eres el monstruo del que se habla en el pueblo- afirmando que si.

El Cuervo se puso en canclillas, aunque un poco más alto (forma común en que se ve al Cuervo) frente a él, aun con Draven en su hombro, lo miro y le dijo le dijo sarcásticamente: -¿tú crees?, prefiero que me veas como el que te va a matar a ti- decía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿ES UNA AMENAZA DE MUERTE?- gritaba y preguntaba Mushu con rabia en su voz y mirada.

-si-, afirmaba el Cuervo con sarcasmo y frialdad en su voz, y repentinamente dijo en el mismo tono: -pero dime, ¿Qué te paso en la pierna Mushu?, ¿acaso tuviste un accidente? ¿Eh? - al termina de decir esto, le clavo su propio cuchillo en la pierna, clavándola en el suelo, ante lo cual Mushu solo grito de dolor: -¡AHHHHH, MALDICION!, ¿COMO DEMONIOS SABES MI NOMBRE?, ¿QUE QUIERES? – gritando desesperado de dolor.

-¡QUIERO SABER SI SINETES EL MISMO DOLOR QUE ESE POBRE ANCIANO!- gritaba el Cuervo.

-¿¡PERO DE QUE DEMONIS ESTAS HABALNDO, CUAL ANCIANO!- gritaba Mushu algo confundido y desesperado.

Los maestros solo podían mirar ahora con interés, por ver como sabe eso el Cuervo.

-¡CALLATE, AMI NO ME PUEDES MENTIR NI ENGAÑAR!, ohh no solo se eso, tu mataste a un hombre anciano, un vendedor de antigüedades, lo mataste con 53 puñaladas porque no quería darte porcelana fina gratis, y tienes una cicatriz en la nuca porque te golpeo con una vasija al intentar defenderse-, decía el Cuervo sorprendiendo a Mushu y a los maestros al saber esto, para luego cambiar su tono de voz y empezar a girar el cuchillo lastimando mas a Mushu y haciéndolo gritar -¿¡TENGO RAZON!, ¿¡ACASO HE ACERTADO!- dijo girando el cuchillo aun mas.

-¡AHHHHH, PERO ESO FUE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, ¿COMO ES QUE SABES ESO?- gritaba Mushu asustado.

-ahhhh, eso, pues es un don que obtuve al morir, lo llamo "El Juicio o Mirada del Cuervo", puedo ver todo lo que has hecho, tus recuerdos, penas, miedos y pecados que has hecho, y a veces si es algo muy malo, doloroso o trágico, puedo devolvértelo, para así desgarrar tu alma y hacerte sufrir, todo eso con solo tocarte unos segundos- al decir esto Mushu se acordó cunado le quito su cigarrillo, lo sujeto del cuello y por consiguiente lo toco, fue en ese momento.

Mushu salió del shock del recuerdo y rogo al Cuervo: -por favor, no me mates, no me quites mi alma, lo siento perdóname- decía Mushu nervioso y con miedo.

-"perdón", "lo siento", ¿sabes lo poco que esas palabras significan para mi?- dijo el Cuervo sacándole una mirada de pavor a Mushu, y continuo –jajajja, tranquilo, no voy a matarte, pero necesito un favor, te dejare ir, pero cuando despiertes, les dirás a toda la basura y escoria, igual o mas grande y peligrosa que tu lo que viste, lo que les hice y de lo que soy capaz, diles que he llegado y que la muerte se les acerca en forma de un monstruo con rostro blanco y negro, y con un Cuervo, a partir de ahora, diles que el Cuervo les envía recuerdos, ¿fui claro?- al decir esto Mushu solo asintió por estar apanicado y de pronto el Cuervo le dio una patada en la mandibula haciendo que se desmallara, perdiera un diente y escupiera un poco de sangre, recuperando su postura normal, y un tono de voz mas tranquilo miro a los maestros sorprendidos e incrédulos de lo que acaba de pasar hace unos instantes.

-dejare ir a este, ¿Qué hago con los demás maestro Shifu?- (Shifu no responde), ¿Maestro Shifu esta bien?-, ante esto Shifu reacciona algo atontado.

-ehhh, si estoy bien Cuervo, es solo que wow, no puedo creer lo que sucedió, tu… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-, -¿hacer que?- preguntaba el Cuervo con duda, y Shifu dijo con asombro y algo de espanto, -TODO ESO, primero tu pequeña sesión de entrenamiento, no fue puramente Kung Fu, pero estuvo bastante bien, luego lastimaste de mortalidad a 5 cocodrilos bandidos, te hirieron, te disparaste ati mismo en la boca, la flecha atravesó tu nuca, tienes otra flecha en el hombro, (al decir esto el Cuervo mira su hombro y se quita la flecha sin problema), sabias lo que iso ese cocodrilo con solo tocarlo, lo mataste de miedo y también a nosotros y estas ahí como si nada- al decir eso el Cuervo solo lo miro con una sonrisas y cerrando los ojos dejándolo mas en asombro y dudad.

-además ¿porque te pintaste así la cara, como un payaso?- preguntaba Víbora seriamente, pero al decir esto hacia reír a los demás y el Cuervo solo rio también al comentario.

-no es pintura, así es mi rostro señorita…- decía el Cuervo esperando que ella se presentara a el aunque eso no era necesario, ya sabia quienes eran todos.

-Víbora, soy la Maestra Víbora, mi nombre es Cuervo- dijo acerándose al Cuervo y este inco para tenerla cara a cara, y hacer una reverencia, diciendo: -un placer conocerla Maestra Víbora- al ver el gesto tan caballeroso del Cuervo, ella solo se sonrojo un poco y dijo: -gracias y puedes llamarme solo Víbora- , dijo esto intentando evitar contacto visual con el cuervo, no por miedo, sino para que no notara lo roja que se había puesto, -esta bien- dijo el Cuervo en un tono dulce y con una sonrisa y Víbora solo retrocedió con el grupo.

-Y Maestro Shifu, como le prometí responderé a todas sus preguntas, lamento si los asuste, a todos, es solo que así es mi naturaleza, no solo de humano, sino que estoy tan acostumbrado a ver gente que lastima y se aprovecha de los demás, que no puedo resistirlo, y ahora que puedo ver y sentir las cosas malas que hicieron, siento que es mi deber hacerles sufrir como se merecen, ellos solo responden al miedo, nunca se detendrán amenos que les muestre al monstruo al que se enfrentan, (suspiro), si cree que es necesario acción disciplinaria o algo correctivo, estoy de acuerdo Maestro Shifu- decía el Cuervo con la mirada baja y traste.

-no solo necesitas controlarte mas, entiendo lo que sientes y lo admito, nosotros también hemos hecho cosa horribles, sé que lastimarlos funciona, pero no puedes hacerles tanto daño, mucho menos matarlos, a veces es factible eso, pero no siempre se acepta- decía Shifu queriendo hacer sentir mejor al Cuervo y funciono, Shifu le sonrió, tenia compasión de él y lo entendía, después añadió: -y yo te ayudare con eso- y el Cuervo le sonrió, cuando de pronto…

-todos nosotros te ayudaremos, siempre y cuando no "desgajes2 nuestras almas- dijo Grulla acercándose alado del Cuervo, junto a él, primero en ayudarlo y luego en broma con lo del alma, ante lo cual Grulla empezó a reír con su chiste, le siguió el Cuervo y pronto los demás, después de parar, el Cuervo añadió: -tranquilo eso solo lo puedo hacer a quienes le provocaron mucho dolor a un inocente, y es desgarrar el alma, pero muchas gracias maestro…- termino el de decir el Cuervo y Grulla solo le sonrió, poniendo su ala en su hombro.

-Grulla, solo Grulla, mi amigo- respondió Grulla en tono amigable, ayudando a parar al Cuervo.

-Grulla ¿eh?, ¿acaso todos aquí se llaman como su especie?- pregunto el Cuervo de pie y en duda pero a la vez con gracia y broma, haciendo a todos reír en carcajadas pequeñas.

-si, algunos de nosotros si, por cierto yo soy Mono, pero a comparación de ti, tu no eres un cuervo, ¿Por qué te llamas así?- preguntaba Mono con una sonrisa, esperando una respuesta divertida.

-es lo que soy ahora, hasta donde entiendo que para poder llegar aquí tuve que morir en mi mundo natal, pero hay una leyenda urbana gótica, que dice que al morir si un alma se muere bajo condiciones trágicas, su alma no puede descansar, entonces un Cuervo lo revive, para corregir y retribuir ese mal, supongo que eso es lo que me paso a mi, y es una suerte porque, ese cuento me ha tenido fascinado, jejeje, espero que no les moleste estar vivir y tener a un amigo muerto, jejeje- termino de explicar el Cuervo solo para volver a las miradas de terror de parte de todos, -oh lo siento si suena extraño o si los asuste de nuevo, pero esa es la realidad, y estoy seguro de lo que paso-

-wow, eso fue… ¡BARABARO!, (decía Po con mucha emoción, casi como un niño), siempre quise tener un amigo fantasma, dime ¿atraviesas paredes, ves el futuro, hablas con los muertos?-, -ok, tranquilo, jejej, me alegra que estés feliz, pero no soy un fantasma tal cual, no atravieso paredes, no veo el futuro y tampoco hablo con los muertos, por cierto, debo suponer que tu nombre es panda- decía el Cuervo con broma y respondiendo tranquilamente a lo que decía.

- no, mi nombre es Po y soy el Guerrero Dragón (dice esto haciendo su pose clásica, pero cayendo al suelo), el cuervo no se rio al ver esto, al no querer ofender a Po y este quiso ayudarlo a pararse, pero Song le gano la idea, diciendo preocupada: -ahh mi amor, ¿estas bien?- y Po solo respondió en un tono dulce: -solo si me das un beso-, ante esto Song se sonrojo y se dieron un pequeño pero profundo beso, y al separarse el Cuervo le dio la mano a Po para ayudarlo a levantarse, y dijo: -ohhh lo siento, y ahh si esta es mi novia Song-, y Song le hablo al Cuervo con voz simple pero en tono amigable: -hola, mucho gusto Cuervo, y perdón por creer que era un monstruo- dijo Song algo avergonzada frente al Cuervo, pero con una sonrisa tímida, y el Cuervo le devolvió una sonrisa: -esta bien señorita Song, no se preocupe, (después dirigiéndose a Po), oye, Po tu novia es muy bonita y amigable, si yo fuera tu nunca la dejaría ir- decía el Cuervo con una sonrisa grande en la boca; Po y Song, simplemente no supieron que hacer mas que sonrojarse mucho, y Po dijo: -lo se, gracias por el consejo, (pero cambiando drásticamente de tema), por cierto disparas muy bien, para no ser Kung Fu, eso fue barbarisimo- y el Cuervo, respondió desanimado –creme Po, no pensarías lo mismo si me vieras hacerlo con personas vivas- y Po se quedo con duda de que quiso decir.

-por cierto Cuervo ¿de donde sacaste esas armas y equipo?- preguntaba Shifu con una sonrisa algo maligna en su rostro queriendo ver que respondía el Cuervo: -ah bueno, las encontré en un baúl que decía Taoti, por cierto tenía una amenaza había usted Maestro Shifu, acaso no debía tocarlas, ¿debo devolver todo maestro?- preguntaba el Cuervo con algo de preocupación en su voz porque sabia que era un si la respuesta de Shifu.

-no, esta bien, eran de un amigo mio, Taoti, creyó que podía remplazar el Kung Fu con maquinas, pero se equivoco, tu puedes quedártelas, te quedan bien, jejeje, pero no te sobrepases con ellas Cuervo- decía Shifu con animo en su voz.

-no se preocupe Maestro Shifu, ya tengo experiencia con armas, yo soy… era, era un policía en mi mundo natal- decía el Cuervo con desanimo.

-¿Qué es un policía?- preguntaba Tigresa con duda en saber mas sobre el y el Cuervo se sintió muy feliz de que ella le hablara con interés de él, ya que ella era su favorita y el Cuervo respondió efusivo: -es una especie de guardián de la ley, son los encargados de aprender y arrestar a los que infringen la ley, pero el entrenamiento que les dan no es tan bueno como el suyo, así que cada policía tiene un arma, y estas son muy parecidas a lo que ellos usan, yo era bueno en todo eso, pero supongo que no tiene sentido recordar algo así, espero haber respondido su duda, maestra…- decía el Cuervo muy respetuosamente, sabia que no podía propasarse con Tigresa, por mas invencible que fuera.

-Tigresa, soy la Maestra Tigresa y lamento haber intentado golpearte hace un rato, pero lo hice por la situación y por una buena causa- decía Tigresa justificándose algo avergonzada frotándose la nuca con su pata, pero de pronto el Cuervo le dijo riendo un poquito: -descuide Maestra Tigresa no me molesta, yo entiendo, de hecho también habría hecho lo mismo en una situación así, también lamento que Draven la atacara, pero descuide, Draven nunca le haría daño, ohhh si, por cierto, este es Draven mi compañero y amigo de toda mi vida, Draven, dile hola a nuestros nuevos amigo (Draven solo hizo unos ruidos de Cuervo y un graznido amigable y todos le dijeron hola y saludaron moviendo sus patas) , (dijo esto sacándole una sonrisa a Tigresa), y por cierto, (dijo tomando su pata, y besándola en la parte de arriba), Tigresa, je, es un lindo nombre, para un hermosa dama, decía el Cuervo inclinado ante Tigresa, y ella solo se ruborizo mucho como tomate y solo dijo: -gra…gra..gracias-, no supo que mas decir, nunca nadie le dijo algo así, mucho menos hacer algo tan caballeroso y elogiarla de ser hermosa, Tigresa solo se quedo inmóvil, y cuando reacciono el Cuervo había soltado su pata y se había parado derecho, y Tigresa solo se quedo así y el Cuervo se preocupo.

-Maestra Tigresa, ¿esta bien?, espero no haberla incomodado- decía el Cuervo preocupado, y ella respondió: -no, no esta bien Cuervo, no te preocupes- dijo en un tono avergonzado, mientras los demás se reían y Tigresa les dio una mirada asesina y ellos se callaron rápido y de golpe.

-Por cierto yo soy Mantis, y quiero saber, si eras policía, ¿Por qué es ahora así tú cara?, ¿ahora piensas ser payaso del pueblo?- decía Mantis entre risas, burlándose del Cuervo pero él no se enojo, Mantis paro hasta que Víbora de dio un golpe en la nuca con su cola y diciéndole en el oído: -Mantis, no seas descortés- y el Cuervo solo rio un poco y dijo, esta bien Maestra Víbora, no me molesto, "esta vez" (decía el Cuervo lo ultimo en tono grave y bajo como una advertencia hacia Mantis), al oír esto Mantis trago saliva por lo nervios: -Mantis, mi rostro es así porque es la marca natural del Cuervo, todos los cuervos, mis predecesores, se veían así, o parecido, es lo que me simboliza- decía el Cuervo con orgullo, como si fuera su propio legado, -otros, ¿ósea que habían mas antes de ti?- preguntaba Tigresa con mucho interés, lo cual puso al Cuervo eufórico por dentro, no podía creer que ella le estuviera hablado y preguntara con interés hacia él., y el Cuervo respondió: -bueno, de hecho…- decía el Cuervo pero fue interrumpido por el Maestro Shifu, queriendo decir algo.

-bueno, bueno, después podrán conocerse a fondo ustedes dos tortolos- les decía en broma a Tigresa y al Cuervo haciéndolos ponerse rojos y sonrojarse, mientras los demás se reían de ellos, ganándose una mirada de muerte de parte del Cuervo y Tigresa al mismo tiempo (nota los ojos del Cuervo cuando tenían furia, estaba enojado o al mal cerca se volvían rojos, al esta feliz volvía al color avellana verde), y todos se quedaron callados ante la potencia de las miradas de ambos, pero Shifu los salvo.

-suficiente, Cuervo, un paso hacia al frente (el Cuervo se paro firme, frente a Shifu), escucha, sé que puedes estar algo capacitado, pero aun así, me gustaría que te quedaras, y fueras mi estudiante, así aprenderías mas sobre Kung fu bajo mi tutela, y poder convertirte en el Maestro del Estilo Humano, o Cuervo en tu caso (al decir esto el Cuervo dejo la seriedad aun lado y sonrió un poco), tal y como estaba destinado para ti, pero te advierto, que tendrás que aceptar mis ordenes sin negarte y tener responsabilidades aquí como en el valle- (ante esto el Cuervo asintió con la cabeza), y bien, ¡que dices Cuervo?-, el Cuervo no lo du do un segundo al responder.

-nada me gustaría mas Maestro Shifu, acepto lo que se necesite (dijo haciendo una reverencia) Maestro- finalizo el Cuervo. Y Shifu al ver esto pensó: "mmm... parece que es algo disciplinado, creo que no será tan malo como creía, ja, hasta me cae bien" dijo Shifu en su mente y le dijo: -bien Cuervo, ya hiciste suficiente por hoy, y tranquilo los guardias escoltaran a todos estos bandidos a la prisión de Shogun- terminaba de hablar Shifu.

-ahhh, excepto a Mushu, si usted me lo permite- decía el Cuervo con nerviosismo, y Shifu solo rio.

-si tranquilo dejaran a Mushu en las afueras del Valle, te caerá bien algo de fama, solo procura no matar a nadie por ahora si Cuervo- decía Shifu muy tranquilo y jugando con su nuevo alumno.

-lo prometo Maestro Shifu- dijo el Cuervo haciendo una reverencia otra vez, impresionando a Shifu otra vez.

-bueno, no se ustedes, pero yo tengo mucha hambre después de tanto entrenar, además ya es hora del almuerzo- decía un hambriento Po que solo tronaba su estomago, y ante esto Song le dio un tierno abrazo que Po devolvió, al ver esto el Cuervo pensó "mmm, se ven muy felices, que bueno por Po y Song al ser tan felices, solo espero que algún día encuentre a alguien que sea así conmigo" pensó el Cuervo y luego se le vio con cara larga, y Po fue rápido con el.

-tranquilo, Cuervo, un tazón de sopa y te pondrás como nuevo, creme y con una sopa tan deliciosa…mmmm- decía Po con la mirada hacia el cielo y agua en la boca y el Cuervo solo respondió: -suena bien mi querido amigo panda, puede que este muerto, pero una buena sopa, me ayudaría mucho, además podemos seguir hablando y contestando su s preguntas y ustedes podrían contestar algunas mías ¿les parece?- decía el Cuervo efusivo con una sonrisa en la cara, que quizás no se le veía en mucho tiempo.

-suena genial- añadió Grulla y todos fueron a la cocina casi corriendo por la lluvia, pero al Cuervo no le molestaba mojarse un poco así que fue con calma, pensando en la mejor vida que tendría, pero aun así tendría que mantenerla segura y a todos los que quería, aunque le costara la vida otra vez o tener que matar a todos los que se interpusieran en su camino**… "NO HE LLEGADO TAN LEJOS PARA PERDERLO TODO OTRA VEZ"** pensó el Cuervo mirando hacia la lluvia que parecía que quería ahogarlo.

**BUENO YA LO TIENEN, LA RAIZ DE LA RELACION ENTRE NUESTORS HEROES Y EL CUERVO, COMENTEN SI QUIEREN (SU OPIONION ES IMPORTANTE), ESPERO QUE HAYAN QUEDADO SATISFECHOS COMO YO ESTE ES PARA MI MEJOR (Y MAS LARGO,JEJEJE) CAPITULO, JEJEJE, POR CIERTO LES RECOMIENDO MUCHO A MI AMIGO Y GRAN AUTOR ****Slipknotmaggot98**** Y SUS HISTORIAS QUE SON MUY BUENAS COMO LA AUN EN PROGRESO: GRULLA Y TIGRESA 2: LA UNION DE LA FAMILIA, POR CIERTO SI TIENEN DUDAS, PREGUNTEN CON CONFIANZA Y YO RESPONDO. HASTA EL SIGUIENTYE CAPITULO, (PD: ESPERO QUE LOS CUERVOS LOS PROTEJAN)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA MIS LECTORES, ESPERO ENTIENDAN QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA QUE SE CONOZCAN A MAS A FONDO LOS MAESTROS Y EL CUERVO, ASI QUE ESPERO PERDONEN QUE NO HAYA MAS ACCION COMO EN EL ANTERIO, PERO PROMETO PONER MAS ACCION EN LOS PROXIOMOS CAPITULOS, O DE LO CONTRARIO YO LES DIGO.**

**DISCLAMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MI PROPIO CUERVO Y FUTUROS PERSONAJES.**

Kung Fu Panda: Bajo Las Alas Del Cuervo.

Capitulo 5.- Una chara poco adecuada en la mesa.

Todos lo maestros estaban en la mesa, incluyendo el Cuervo y Draven (sentado junto a Tigresa y con Draven en su hombro), acababan de llegar y Po estaba como loco preparando platos de sopa al no querer hacer esperar a sus amigos y a si mismo, estaban todos esperando cayados.

-SALE SOPA, espero que te guste Cuervo- decía Po muy emotivo, balanceando los paltos sobre su cuerpo y poniéndolos en la mesa, incluso Po puso una taza pequeña, pero lo bastante grande para Draven, y el Cuervo y Draven dieron su primer bocado (el Cuervo con una cuchara y Draven con su pico).

-¿Qué te parece Cuervo, esta buena?- preguntaba Po, esperando emotivo su respuesta, con los demás mirando, el Cuervo después de probarla, y saborearla un rato.

-no esta buena, (al decir esto, Po puso cara larga, pero de repente…), ESTA MUY, MUY DELICIOSA, ENSERIO PO, EN TODAMI VIDA, EN MI MUNDO, CON TODA LA VARIEDAD DE COMIDA QUE HAY, NUNCA HE PROBADO ALGO ASI, AHORA SINTO QUE REALMENTE MORI, Y ESTOY EN EL CIELO (decía muy emocionado el Cuervo, el sabia lo famosas que son las sopas de Po y su padre, pero no creyó que fueran tan deliciosas, con todo esto le saco una sonrisa a todos), y Po dijo orgulloso: -lo sabia, nadie por mas invulnerable que sea, como tu, puede resistir la sopa de los Ping-, decía mientras el Cuervo seguía comiendo y los demás se le unían y el Cuervo dijo: -si te creo, Draven ¿Qué te parece?-, y Draven seguía comiendo, levanto el pico y empezó a hacer ruidos graciosos sacándole unas risas a todos, y el Cuervo dijo: -le encanto Po, te da las gracias- al oír esto Po sonrió ante el ave parada en la mesa y dijo: -de nada Draven, me alegra que te guste- dijo hablando con el como si pudiera responderle, le tenia cariño a la gran ave negra que solo le dio un graznido pequeño y Po supo que era una señal de aprobación hacia él, y todos empezaron a comer, muy rápido sin hablar, no podían evitar la delicia de Po, y así es mejor, porque después iban ha hablar y hacer preguntas y lo que el Cuervo les respondiera, no era muy agradable y apto para discutirlo mientras comen.

Al terminar de comer, Po recogió los platos, apunto de lavarlos, pero el Cuervo rápidamente se levanto: -que haces Po, déjame hacer eso a mi, tu ya hiciste mucho-, -¿estas seguro Cuervo?- (preguntaba Po con duda e impresión ante el ofrecimiento de Cuervo), -si considéralo un gracias por tan deliciosa comida, (todos se sorprendieron (excepto Shifu) al ver tal acto de un nuevo de realizar una tarea tan molesta, y al ser una acto tan desconsiderado), además mientras los limpio me pueden hacer preguntas como les prometí, y así es mejor ya que no todas las respuestas serán agradables, les advierto-, -ohh muy bien, gracias Cuervo- decía Po feliz sentándose junto a su novia y abarcándola.

-bueno, ¿Qué quieren saber?- preguntaba el Cuervo mientras tomaba una esponja dentro de un balde de jabón y empezó a limpiar y Draven en la mesa.

-primero, ¿de donde viniste?- preguntaba Grulla curioso.

-Literalmente hablando Salí de la tierra, en las afueras del valle, por eso me veo así por cierto, y si no le molesta maestro me gustaría darme una ducha después, y poder lavar mi ropa- decía el Cuervo mirando a Shifu y el solo asintió con la cabeza, pero esa no era la pregunta de Grulla.

-Pues con este clima, no creo que sea un baño agradable- decía Tigresa con seriedad, queriendo informar al Cuervo de lo que han pasado.

-¿Por qué lleva mucho lloviendo?- preguntaba el Cuervo con interés hacia Tigresa.

-si tres días, contando hoy, así no se puede hacer nada- decía Tigresa quejándose, al oír esto de parte de Tigresa, el Cuervo estaba a punto de empezar a lavar los platos, pero antes de empezar se parao junto a Tigresa.

-tranquila, no llueve eternamente- decía el Cuervo merando tiernamente a Tigresa justa a los ojos, y estaba en cunclillas unto a Tigresa para verla cara a cara, y no lo decía solo por la lluvia, lo decía para hacerle notar que no siempre habrá ratos malos o tristes, y él quería ser el primero en darle uno feliz, al oír esto Tigresa capto el mensaje muy clara mente y se sonrieron mutuamente, el Cuervo se paro y empezó con los platos.

-bien, pero yo quería saber de que mundo vienes- decía Grulla aclarando su pregunta.

-ahhhh, lo siento, bueno vengo de un mundo que alguna vez fue muy parecido a aquí, pero cambio mucho, se llama Tierra, pero yo le digo "la Residencia del Mal" (todos al oír esto pusieron atención, ya que al ponerle un nombre así a su antiguo hogar debía ser por un buen motivo), le puse así ya que se contamino, ya se ve mas gris que verde, el humano por naturaleza es exigente y no se conforma con menos, y yo, temo ser así a veces, antes todo era tranquilo y feliz, pero el humano exige mas y no le importa acabar con todo a su paso para conseguirlo, explotan todo lo que necesiten sin un consentimiento del daño futuro, y siempre están en constante conflicto con otros humanos, solo por razones tontas que para ellos son mucho, guerras por vienes materiales o territoriales, de eso hay mas en la historia de la humanidad, de conquistar y ejercer sobre los demás, actualmente cuando me fui, estaba plagada de corrupción, enfermedades, adicciones y muerte mas de inocentes que culpables me temo, y aunque yo quería hacer una diferencia, no hay lugar para un idealista en mi mundo, hacia mi mejor esfuerzo, pero no era mucha diferencia, incluso perdía mi esperanza y mi fe y al querer hacer lo correcto me costó la vida, les diría mas pero, todo es casi lo mismo, y seria repetitivo, para hacerlo corto, todo estaba rodeado de maldad, y yo presenciaba hechos violentos y macaras, uno tras otro y no había mucha diferencia ni solución- decía el Cuervo terminando con un suspiro y antes de darse cuenta, ya iba a la mitad de los platos sucios, y los maestros tenían cara tristes e impactadas.

-por cierto ¿Cómo moriste?- pregunto Mantis al recordar que él era un muerto viviente.

-Salí por la noche a pasear, me encontré con un grupo de hombres que querían asaltar y abusar de una mujer, y yo decidí enfrentarlos aun sin arma, ni ayuda y sin poderes, los vencí aunque me hirieron, pero no note que uno estaba armado, al notarlo me puse enfrente de la mujer y el camino del arma y me disparo tres veces, atinando a tres puntos importantes en mi cuerpo- explicaba el Cuervo, y dejando asombrado a Mantis de ver de lo que era capaz y de su determinación al sacrificio.

-y por cierto, lamento que hayas tenido que morir para llegar hasta acá- añadió Mantis, demostrando que también tiene sentimientos y empatía, no solo sabia de burlas.

-yo no, siempre supe que la muerte me haría libre- decia el Cuervo como respuesta hacia el comentario de Mantis, impresionándolo mas, y a todos, al ver que no le importara su propia muerte, por el bien de alguien mas, y de si mismo.

-¿Por qué te acompaña Draven a todos lados y como es que se conocieron?- preguntaba Song con curiosidad y una voz muy juguetona, mientras abrazaba a Po.

-bueno, tengo a Draven desde que él era un cuervo bebe, yo tenia una edad muy corta, pero sabia la responsabilidad de tener una mascota, ya que los humanos acostumbran tener una, pero siempre quise un cuervo como mi compañero, igual que los cuervos anteriores a mi tenían uno, incluso lo nombre en honor al cuervo original Eric Draven, con el tiempo dejo de ser mi mascota y se volvió mi mejor amigo, y por toda mi infancia el único que tuba ya que nunca fui muy querido por todos, pero a Draven no le importaba, nuca se iba, siempre a mi lado, en mi hombro y si alguien parecía amenazarme o si estaba en peligro, Draven lo atacaba aunque yo no lo dijera, y ahora no es solo mi amigo o mi protector, es mi cuervo guía, como debe ser, y me alegra que Draven pudiera venir conmigo- decía el Cuervo, mientras Draven hacia ruidos graciosos y tiernos, Song se enterneció de su historia y todos se sentían muy animados y enternecidos por eso, incluso Tigresa, que parecía derramar una lagrima al recordar su infancia sin amigos, y al ver que el Cuervo no era tan diferente al tener una infancia solo con su mejor amigo, al terminar de decir esto el Cuervo había acabado de lavar los platos y se sentó junto a Tigresa otra vez, con Draven frente a él, y él había notado que Tigresa lloraba en silencio, pero prefirió no decirlo, al conocerla.

-por cierto, mencionaste otros, ¿hay mas cuervos aparte de ti?- preguntaba Tigresa reincorporando su voz, y recordando su vieja pregunta, pero esta vez preguntaba con mas interés, volviendo loco al Cuervo por dentro, le encantaba hablar con ella y que ella se interesara en el.

-había antes, Maestra Tigresa, no los conocí por desgracia, pero si se mucho de ellos, en orden cronológico eran Eric Draven, el cuervo original y mi héroe personal que me acerco a esta historia, después, Ashe Corven, luego, Alex Corvis, y para terminar Jimmy Crow, pero claro creo que después sigo yo, no hay mucha diferencia en sus historias, solo en condiciones de muerte, seres queridos que se le arrebataron, y sus tipos de vida, por ejemplo, Eric Draven era un músico, lo asesinaron junto con su prometida la noche antes de su boda, Ashe Corven era un mago y mecánico, que fue asesinado junto con su hijo por presenciar una ejecución de unos asesinos, de Alex Corvis no se mucho de él, solo sé que fue inculpado por el horrible asesinato de su novia, y fue ejecutado por eso, y Jimmy Crow era un ex convicto rehabilitado que trabajaba junto a su novia, pero fueron horriblemente asesinados para un ritual oscuro, hasta donde se son todos, pero murieron o descansaron al terminar su venganza- decía el Cuervo aclarando la duda de Tigresa que solo se quedaba atónita de lo complicado y emocional que implicaba ser el Cuervo.

-¿todo eso tiene que ver con tu cara?-preguntaba Mono con mucha sencillez.

-si, esta marca la creo Eric Draven, pintando su cara como una mascara que le regalo a su novia, Ashe Corven también se pinto la cara también, creo fue también en honor a Eric Draven, Alex Corvis termino así con una cicatriz ya que para ejecutarlo se le puso una mascara de metal que se calentó demasiado, desfigurándole el rostro, y por mas coincidencia que suene termino con la marca del cuervo, y Jimmy Crow también uso pintura, pero en honor de su novia fallecida ya que a ella le gustaba la leyenda del cuervo también, y lo había pintado igual a el varas veces, y yo estaba así al salir del suelo, asi que es una suerte para mi, sé que suena como mucha coincidencia pero todos la tuvieron y me enorgullece que ahora sea mi turno y se me dio la oportunidad, agradezco por eso- terminaba de decir el Cuervo muy emocionado, casi parecía Po el día que aceptaba ser el Guerrero Dragón, eso hiso que sus amigos sonrieran de orgullo, al ver a su amigo tan inspirado y hablar con tanta pasión, sobretodo Tigresa al ori esto.

"wow, en verdad es muy apasionado y seguro de si mismo" pensaba Tigresa perdiéndose mirando al Cuervo y oírlo hablar como loco.

-eso es tan genial amigo, y ¿tienes mas poderes, y todos los demás cuervos los tenían, y también podrías enseñármelos?- preguntaba Po muy exaltado y emocionado de saber.

-si tengo mas poderes, todos los cuervos han tenido los mismos, aunque abecés varían un poco, pero lamento que no puedo enseñarlos, solo el cuervo guía selecciona a quien dárselos (ahhhh, decía Po muy desanimado), no te preocupes Po, no creo que los necesites, ya eres suficientemente genial y bárbaro (al decir esto el Cuervo le saco una gran sonrisa a Po y levantando le el animo); y te los diré son: invulnerabilidad o sanación rápida, agilidad y fuerza sobrehumana, lamento decirlo pero nunca había sido tan hábil jejeje (decía el Cuervo algo avergonzado, pero a sus amigos no les importaba), bueno en que me quede, ohh si, poder ver lo que el cuervo guía ve y viceversa, el Juicio o Mirada del Cuervo, que ya explique y vieron en acción, entiendo lo que los cuervos dicen y eso me ayuda a pedir ayuda hasta de una parvada de cuervos, y hasta donde yo se soy inmune a casi todo, esto incluye enfermedades, magia o control mental ,pero lo ultimo es porque es basura y solo funciona en mentes débiles (al decir esto Mono y Po se avergonzaron por dentro ya que ellos si fueron susceptible a eso de parte de Escorpión), y creo que eso es todo, sé que son muchos, pero no creo poder compárame ante unos maestros de Kung Fu ¿o si?, decía el Cuervo y todos dijeron al unísono: -GRACIAS CUERVO- algo ruborizados por su comentario tan altruista y cortes.

-¿por cierto Po que es eso de Guerrero Dragón, es un rango o titulo?- esta vez preguntaba el Cuervo queriendo enseñar que también sabe escuchar, aunque el objeto de platica y atención era de momento el.

-si, representa al guerrero de Kung Fu mas grande y bárbaro en toda china, ese soy yo- decía Po con entusiasmo, casi como el Cuervo hablado de su legado, y Po le saco una gran sonrisa al Cuervo, después de esto Song se enterneció por su novio y su mente casi de niño.

-y también es el mejor, mas cariñoso y lindo novio del mundo- decía Song, sin poder evitarlo, y Po la beso muy profundamente al punto de olvidar que los estaban mirando, pero pararon después de unos segundos.

-gracias linda, pero tu no te quedas atrás- añadió Po sonrojando mas a Song y todos solo los miraban incomodos.

-ejem, ya acabaron- decía Grulla queriendo regresar a una conversación normal.

-POR EL MOMENTO SI- decían Po y Song al unísono haciendo callar a Grulla con sus protestas.

-bueno alguna pregunta más- decía el Cuervo con ganas de compartir más.

-si ¿tienes novia Cuervo?- preguntaba Víbora, con mucho interés, pero también llamando la atención de todos al ver el tipo de pregunta que hiso Víbora, después de haber visto el espectáculo de amor de Po y Song; pero la mas intrigada por la pregunta era Tigresa, para que quería saber eso su mejor amiga y sobre el nuevo alumno que la tenia tan intrigada a ella, y se sentía muy apegada a él. "Para que quiere saber eso, acaso quiere intentar algo con el" pensaba Tigresa enojada, indignada y celosa, era ridículo para ella sentir eso, pero no podía evitarlo.

-mmm…, no, no tengo novia, de hecho nunca la tuve-, -¿nunca, nunca, ni siquiera besado a una chica una vez?- repetía otra pregunta Víbora, con mucho interés y con un tono muy juguetón y algo coqueta (esto hacia que ha Tigresa le hierva la sangre e incomodaba un poco a Grulla, sobretodo por como su amiga hablaba de forma tan obvia)

-no, nunca di mi primer beso, y creo que con esta apariencia nunca lo hare (decía el Cuervo algo desanimado, pero intento evitar parecerlo), ¿Por qué pregunta Maestra Víbora?- preguntaba el Cuervo sin saber si Víbora solo quería saber, ser amable o coquetearle.

-ohh, simple curiosidad, y ya te dije, dime Víbora, guapo- decía Víbora en un tono simple pero al final le guiño el ojo al Cuervo, lo cual lo dejo algo incomodo y ruborizado, y a Tigresa apunto de explotar, y a Grulla con ganas de que se lo comiera la tierra, aunque no sabia porque sentía eso y dejando a los demás con algo de incomodes al ver este suceso y a su amiga Víbora con esa actitud.

-bueno, si ya no tienen mas preguntas…- decía el Cuervo queriendo levantarse para tomar un baño antes de que anocheciera, pero Shifu lo detuvo antes de que se levantara.

-espera Cuervo, llevo todo el día queriendo preguntar esto, (el Cuervo se sentó, al escuchar esto, ya sabia que iba a preguntar Shifu), ¿sabes, porque razón, el Maestro Oogway, te envió ahora, o porque razón lo hizo?- preguntaba Shifu seriamente ganado la atención de todos con esa pregunta, era la mas importante.

-si, de hecho si me lo dijo, dijo que lo impresione de entre tantos humanos, y me selecciono en su ayuda, ya que según él se acerca un mal que ni ustedes podrán enfrentar y tengo que ayudarlos contra lo que sea que se acerque, y para poder ponerme en cierto nivel, me permitió los poderes del cuervo, ya que me sentía insipiente al compárame con ustedes, y dejo libre el poder y la oscuridad entro de mi- decía el Cuervo algo triste de esto, pero Tigresa supo con quien librara su ira.

-DEJAME VER SI ENTENDI, EL MAESTRO OOGWAY TE SELECCIONO A TI, PARA HACER ALGO QUE NOSOTROS NO PODEMOS, ACASO JUZGAS NUESTRO DESEMPEÑO, CREES QUE NO SOMOS SUFICIENTES, PUEDE QUE SEAS INVULNERABLE, PERO ESO NO TE SALVARA DE TODO Y MENOS DE LA IRA DE UNA MAESTRA DEL KUNG FU ENOJADA- decida Tigresa librando su enojo en el Cuervo, pero el Cuervo no se enojo con ella.

-oye, oye, oye, tranquila (decía el Cuervo sujetando la cabeza de Tigresa con sus manos, tocando sus mejillas de forma suave, sin lastimarla, solo parea verla directamente a los ojos), Tigresa, yo no juzgo a nadie, fue el Maestro Oogway, quien lo dijo, pero no importa, si yo puedo ayudarlos en lo que sea lo haría, aun teniendo que morir de nuevo o negar de mis poderes, entiendo tu dolor y tus sentimientos, pero, créeme, se como te sientes- decía el Cuervo tiernamente muy cerca de Tigresa, aun sujetándola, y aunque Tigresa disfrutaba esto, le gano el enojo y la cegó.

-¡NO USES TUS PODERES DE CUERVO EN MI, FENOMENO MONSTRUOSO!- decía Tigresa gritando enojada, empujando sus manos y yéndose corriendo a su habitación enojada, pero mas arrepentida de llamarlo así, y avergonzada de haberse enojado con el sin ninguna razón, llorando, pero sin que los demás notaran.

Todos miraban mudos, sin saber como es que eso había pasado, el Cuervo no se ofendió mucho, sentía mas una necesidad de seguirla y reconfortarla al a ver visto todo lo que vivió y sentido su dolor pasado y actual.

-TIGRESA, TIGRESA, ESPERA PORFAVOR- corría el Cuervo siguiéndola, muy desesperado por alcanzarla y hablar con ella saliendo de la cocina, mientras lo seguía Draven, dejando a todos algo sorprendidos de lo que paso, desde hace tiempo que no veían a Tigresa actuar así, peor también muy incomodos, sobretodo a Shifu que sentía había hecho llorar a su hija con su pregunta, mientras apenas empezaba a anochecer.

Continuara…

**FUE MUCHA INFROMANCION ¿NO?, ESTE CAPITULO, FUE PARA DAR UNA VISTA PARA QUE CONOSCAN MÁS AL CUERVO, DESPUES PONDRE AL CUERVO CONOCIENDO A NUESTROS HEROES, PREGUNTANDO E INTERESANDOSE POR ELLOS (AUNQUE NO SEA NECESARIO), ****COMENTEN SI QUIEREN (SU OPIONION ES IMPORTANTE), ESPERO QUE HAYAN QUEDADO SATISFECHOS, AUNQUE NO TUVIERA ACCON, FUE MUY IMPORTANTE EN LA RELACION QUE TIENEN NUESTROS HEROES CON EL NUEVO CUERVO, EN EL SIGUINETE SERA LA RECONCILIACION DE TIGRESA DE PARTE DEL CUERVO, PARA FOMONETAR SU RELACION, POR CIERTO LES RECOMIENDO MUCHO A MI AMIGO Y GRAN AUTOR Slipknotmaggot98, SUS HISTORIAS SON BUENISISMAS, Y AUN SIGUE EN PROCESO: GRULLA Y TIGRESA 2: LA UNION DE LA FAMILIA, AUNQUE AUN ESTE EN DESARROLLO LO QUE LLEVA ESTA BUENO, POR CIERTO SI TIENEN DUDAS, PREGUNTEN CON CONFIANZA Y YO RESPONDO. HASTA EL SIGUIENTYE CAPITULO, (PD: ESPERO QUE LOS CUERVOS LOS PROTEJAN).**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA MIS LECTORES, PRIMERO, ESPERO QUE NO SE HAYAN OFENDIDO CON MIS COMENTARIOS ANTERIORES HACERCA DE LA TIERRA, ES MI PUNTO DE VISTA DE ELLA, PERO OJALA QUE NO SE OFENDAN CON ESO; Y SI AQUÍ TAMPOCO HAY ACCION ES PORQUE ESTE ES MAS SOBRE LA RAIZ DE LA RELACION ESTRE TIGRESA Y CUERVO.**

**DISCLAMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO MI PROPIO CUERVO Y FUTUROS PERSONAJES.**

Kung Fu Panda: Bajo Las Alas Del Cuervo.

Capitulo 6.-Nuevos amigos, ¿Eso te hace sentir mejor, amiga mía?

Recuerden: "_No Llueve Eternamente" –Eric Draven (Brandon Lee)_

-TIGRESA, TIGRESA, ESPERA PORFAVOR- corría el Cuervo siguiéndola, muy desesperado por alcanzarla y hablar con ella saliendo de la cocina, mientras lo seguía Draven, dejando a todos algo sorprendidos de lo que paso, desde hace tiempo que no veían a Tigresa actuar así, peor también muy incomodos, sobretodo a Shifu que sentía había hecho llorar a su hija con su pregunta, mientras apenas empezaba a anochecer.

Tigresa había entrado a su habitación, azotando la puerta y sentándose en el suelo llorando tapando su cara con su patas, se sentía mal por haber hablado así con el Cuervo.

-Tigresa, ¿Tigresa, estas bien?, voy a entrar- decía el Cuervo preocupado, y entrando sin oír una autorización de Tigresa, ante lo cual no lo mira, solo sigue llorando.

-¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?, VETE, NO TE QUIERO VER, TU MISMO LO DIJISTE, DAS REPUGNANCIA, NINGAUAN CHICA TE QUERRIA VER, MUCHO MENOS BESARTE- decía Tigresa sin mirarlo, aun en el suelo, llorando, aunque lo que ella dijo no era verdad, no quería hablar con el Cuervo, solo quería herirlo para que se fuera, y aunque si lo lastimo esas palabras, él no se fue, y recargaba su mano en su hombro, y Draven se recargaba sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Tigresa, tranquila, sé que me quieres herir, pero no servirá de nada, entiendo y siento tu dolor, ya que…-, -¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO USES TUS PODERES DE CUERVO EN MI!- decía Tigresa muy enojada, empujando su mano, para rápidamente levantarse, intentando atacar al Cuervo, pero este solo esquivaba sus golpes, haciendo enojar mas a Tigresa.

-¡TU NO ENTIENDES NADA, MEJOR VETE CON VIBORA, APUESTO A QUE TE SINETES MEJOR A SU LADO!- gritaba Tigresa al intentar dar un golpe mas fuerte, (al oír esto, el Cuervo simplemente se ruborizo y había entendido que Tigresa no solo estaba dolida por lo usual, sino que también estaba celosa, y eso de alguna manera hacia sentir muy alagado al Cuervo), pero el Cuervo detuvo su pata, y después LA ABRAZO MUY FUERTEMENTE, PERO SIN LASTIMARLA.

-¿de eso se trata todo?, Tigresa, a mi también me sorprendió lo que dijo Víbora, no se sus intenciones, pero no tienes que estar celosa ante ello, ella no me gusta, y aunque tampoco entiendo porque te sientes celosa, (falso, el Cuervo si lo entendía, pero no quería apresurar ni presionar a Tigresa con sus sentimientos tan nuevos) -no estoy celosa- afirmaba Tigresa en un tono mas calmado,- si lo estas, a mi no me puedes mentir y no necesito poderes de cuervo para notarlo, pero en fin, esto no es una competencia por mi, y no te preocupes, si lo fuera, ganarías tu (al oír esto Tigresa se enrojeció mucho, y se quedo congelada en el instante), me agradas mucho, tu me importas mucho, y creme que se como te sientes, vi todo lo que sufriste desde niña, y creme yo también crecí muy solo, pero ahora ya estoy en un lugar mejor contigo y los demás, y si te sientes sola, solo recuerda que ahora me tienes a mi y yo nunca te dejare sola- decía el Cuervo en un tono muy dulce y suave, susurrando en la oreja de Tigresa, y esto no solo tranquilizaba a Tigresa, le producía una sensación muy agradable y cálida al oír que el Cuervo le dijera todo eso, admitiendo que ella significaba mucho par el, aunque ella quería oír mas, y oírlo decir las palabras que la harían mas feliz y volverla loca de emoción, aunque sabia que no debía apresurar todo, sino el Cuervo pensaría mal de ella.

-gracias Cuervo, eres un gran amigo ("¿solo amigo?, ahhhhh" pensaba el Cuervo al oír esto)- decía Tigresa dándole un abrazo al Cuervo aun mas fuerte.

-solo un "gran amigo"- decía el Cuervo de forma juguetona hacia Tigresa.

-jeje, bien, sé que es algo precipitado, pero es oficial…, eres mi mejor amigo- decía Tigresa rompiendo el abrazo.

-bueno, eso es algo mejor, creo- decía el Cuervo mirando a Tigresa con picardía.

-este bien señor cadáver, pero te advierto algo: 1.- uno, que se le dices a alguien lo que paso aquí te devolveré a tu tumba; y 2.-dos, mas te vale tomar la responsabilidad de lo que dijiste, no me dejaras sola nunca y espero que tu y yo ágamos cosas juntos- terminaba de decir Tigresa con una sonrisa, y el Cuervo solo le devolvió una sonrisa mas burlona.

-descuida gatita, este será nuestro secreto y siempre estaré a tu lado; y también me encantaría pasar tiempo contigo, aun no conozco el valle, ¿te importaría?- decía el Cuervo, haciendo que Tigresa fingiera estar enojada con un rugido por llamarla gatita, pero por dentro no le molestaba nada.

-claro, pero no me llames gatita, no te propases Cuervo- decía Tigresa seriamente.

-lo que tú digas…, gatita- decía el Cuervo de forma juguetona., y al oír esto Tigresa solo salto sobre el Cuervo, ambos girando y forcejando como si estuvieran peleando, pero no era así, después al para, el Cuervo estaba acostado en el piso y Tigresa sobre el, ambos riendo, y el Cuervo noto que ella aun tenia lagrimas en el rostro.

-y una cosa mas…, no llores, te ves mas hermosa sin las lagrimas- decía el Cuervo tiernamente mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de la cara de Tigresa.

-gracias…-decía Tigresa tiernamente y muy sonrojada, y ambos se miraron fijamente un momento, sonriéndose entre si, y de pronto solo oyeron el silencio, había parado de llover así como si nada.

-te dije que no llueve eternamente- decía el Cuervo con orgullo en su voz al tener razón.

-ya veo que tenias razón- respondía Tigresa de forma juguetona aun sobre el Cuervo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿lo dudaste alguna vez?- decía el Cuervo mirándola también a los ojos y sonriéndole.

-no, nunca dudaría de ti, payasito cara linda- decía Tigresa con voz suave y juguetona.

-ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa Tigresa- decía el Cuervo con voz sarcástica, -bueno creo que como ya paro la lluvia ya puedo darme un baño agusto- decía el Cuervo con satisfacción, levantándose y ayudando a Tigresa.

-si, porque, si te hace falta, jajajajaja- decía Tigresa muy burlona y riéndose del Cuervo.

-si lo se, aunque eso no te molestaba cuando me abrazaste o cuando te limpie las lagrimas y te dije hermosa- decía el Cuervo, haciendo sonrojar mucho a Tigresa, que volteaba hacia el piso para que el Cuervo no notara lo roja que se veía, ya que era verdad, al ver la reacción de Tigresa, el Cuervo puso sus dedos bajo su mentón para levantar y ver su rostro diciendo: - no te avergüences, de hecho me alaga eso- decía el Cuervo, le gustaba que Tigresa la sonrojara y ruborizaba en el buen sentido a causa de él, y ella solo se enrojeció mas pero mirándolo, solo para sacarle una sonrisa grande, que Tigresa le devolvió, se miraron durante un rato hasta que el Cuervo volvió a la realidad.

-bueno…,ehhh…,yo…, ya tengo que darme una ducha antes de que caiga la noche-decía el Cuervo algo nervioso.

-ehhh, si, esta bien Cuervo, supongo que cuando vuelvas todos estaremos dormidos, así que te digo buenas noche por adelantado, ohhh, y casi lo olvidaba, tu habitación es la que esta enfrente a la mía, así que si algo pasa estaremos mas cerca de lo que crees- decía Tigresa de forma juguetona y burlona, pero a la vez también muy coqueta, incluso mas que Víbora durante la comida, y esto po0nia mas nervioso al Cuervo.

-ahhh, si, claro, lo que tu digas, buenas noches Tigresa- decía el Cuervo muy nervioso, intentando salir por la puerta, y al abrirla, todos los maestros cayeron al suelo, y el Cuervo estaba tan nervioso por Tigresa que no le dio importancia a que sus amigos y su maestro los espiaban.

-maestro Shifu, ¿podría indicarme donde me podría duchar?- preguntaba el Cuervo con seriedad.

-si Cuervo, solo sigue derecho y saliendo hay un claro de agua termal, es ahí- decía Shifu levantados de entre sus estudiantes, y quejándose un poco de dolor ya que todos cayeron encima de él.

-gracias, supongo que si me tardo un poco, les digo buenas noches por adelantado- decía el Cuervo saltándolos, porque aun estaban en el suelo, y se fue a duchar, con Draven volando hacia su hombro.

-claro, adiós Cuervo, buenas noches Cuervo, descansa- decían todos diferentes frases cada uno, y el cuervo solo siguió.

-descansa dulce Cuervo- decía Tigresa en un tono bajo, suave y también algo coqueto, no lo bastante para que el Cuervo lo oyera, pero si la oyeron sus amigos.

-¿de que tanto hablaban y que tanto asían?- preguntaba Shifu a su hija, con duda en su voz.

-es un secreto maestro y nunca les diré- respondía Tigresa en el mismo tono y dejando a Shifu en mas duda, y con esto todos se levantaron y se fueron.

EN EL CUARTO DE BAÑO…

El Cuervo al llegar, primero, saco con un balde que estaba cerca algo de agua, para limpiar primero su ropa, y así al acabar de ducharse estuviera seca, no le tomo mucho el solo remojarla y con algo de jabón quitarle el lodo y la tierra, para después colgarlas en una cuerda en el aire, especial para eso, antes de entrar predio unas velas y las puso en unas lámparas chinas, al ver que escurecía, un poco, solo prendió pocas, unas dos o tres, suficientes para ver.

"bueno ahora sigo yo, solo espero que al terminar este seca y lista" pensaba el Cuervo entrando al claro de agua junto con Draven en la orilla, -ahhhh se siente bien verdad Draven- exclamaba el Cuervo con gusto y Draven solo asintió haciendo ruidos como de costumbre, que le sacaron una sonrisa al Cuervo, parecía una gran piscina, pero caliente, no quemaba, la temperatura era perfecta, y el Cuervo no solo se ducho, sino que disfruto un rato en el agua, era una gran sensación, pero no notaba que alguien lo miraba; TIGRESA Y VIBORA, se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerlo.

Desde la puerta del corredor, la abrieron un poco, no lo suficiente para que él lo notara, -no se como me convenciste de hacer esto Víbora- decía Tigresa en voz baja para que no las oyera.

-vamos Tigresa, no tienes un poco de curiosidad, quien sabe como son los humanos, o mejor aun, no sabemos como es realmente el Cuervo- decía Víbora de duda, pero también algo morboso.

-si, pero no creo que esto este bien- decir Tigresa, sabiendo que no debía espiar, pero tenia razón, tenia curiosidad, no solo por ver como son los humanos, sino por ver que tal era el Cuervo.

-si es un poco indebido, lo admito, pero no importa, es normal, además él es muy lindo, admítelo, también te atrae mucho el Cuervo, sino no harías esto conmigo o no lo hubieras dejado que te besara la pata y decirte hermosa, ¿eh suertuda?- decía Víbora a Tigresa con algo de realidad en lo que decía, y Tigresa solo puso cara de vergüenza al no saber que responder, pero era verdad todo lo que Víbora decía, y siguieron mirando con mucha ansiedad, como si fuera lo mas entretenido el mundo.

Miraron durante un rato como se duchaba el Cuervo, como se tallaba con el jabón, lo veían con la mirada perdida, y la luna se alzaba, al tener algunos agujeros en el techo, para que saliera el vapor, pero también entraban rayos de luna, y para terminar, el Cuervo solo se sumergió unos segundos en el agua, y al salir del agua, un rayo de luna golpeaba hacia él, proyectando su sombra en el agua, al salir tenia la cara hacia el agua, salió con los brazos extendidos, y con su pecho viendo hacia donde estaban Víbora y Tigresa, quedaron atónitas, no solo por la fisiología del Cuervo, que eso era lo que mas deseaban ver, sino también porque al tocarlo la luz de luna, se alcanzó a ver que su propio reflejo en el agua era un cuervo en la misma posición en la que el salía del agua (si no se lo imaginan, es igual a mi imagen de usuario en mi perfil para que no tengan que imaginarlo tanto), y el Cuervo, después de estar así unos segundos, levanto la cara, y Víbora y Tigresa retrocedieron para que él no las mirara, y el Cuervo solo salió del agua, para tomar una toalla, secarse y después ponerse su ropa ya seca y lista para usarse, Tigresa y Víbora miraron rápido, y al ver que ya se había empezado a vestir se fueron.

CON VIVORA Y TIGRESA, CAMINO HACIA SUS HABITACIONES…

-¿viste eso?- preguntaba Víbora a Tigresa, con mucho asombro.

-si, no esta nada mal- respondía Tigresa, perdida al haber visto como era el Cuervo "internamente".

-ahhhh, siiiii (respondía Víbora también pensando en eso), bueno, yo me refería a lo del reflejo- decía Víbora, volviendo a la realidad, y preguntando seriamente a Tigresa.

-ahhhh, si lo vi, fue algo extraño, supongo que no significa nada, pero espero que no sea un mal presagio, pero de cualquier manera eso es lo que nos sacamos por espiarlo (decía Tigresa en un tono serio), es definitivo, esto no se repite nunca, y no le diremos a nadie que hicimos algo tan bajo- le explicaba a Víbora su plan.

-no tienes que repetirlo, el Maestro Shifu nos matara si se entera que espiamos al Cuervo darse un baño…, ahhh, aunque valió la pena- decía Víbora volviendo a perderse e su mente.

-supongo que tienes razón, vaya que lo valió- decía Tigresa también pensando en el Cuervo.

-bueno, es tuyo Tigresa- afirmaba Víbora hacia Tigresa.

-¿QUE?- afirmaba Tigresa con asombro.

-vamos Tigresa, a ambos nos gusta el Cuervo, pero es obvio que tiene sus ojos en ti- decía Víbora con algo de desanimo en su voz, -además, no creo que él se fije en mi, aunque lo intentara- volvía a decir Víbora con algo de desanimo, haciendo sentir mal a Tigresa, ya que era la primera vez que un chico se ponía entre ellas.

-bueno, si quieres, dejemos que el decida, tu puedes intentarlo, bueno no estoy diciendo que el me guste ni nada, es mi mejor amigo,, pero si significa tanto para ti, puedes intentar algo con el y si te dice que si, entonces tu puedes estar con el y yo ser su mejor amiga- decía Tigresa con una sonrisa intentado hacer sentir bien a su amiga, ya sabia que ella iba a fallar, el Cuervo le dio su palabra que Víbora no le gustaba, solo esperaba que no le rompiera el corazón a su amiga, pero a la vez sentía pánico que triunfara y que le arrebatara al Cuervo.

-en serio, ohhh… gracias amiga, te lo agradezco mucho (decía Víbora abrazando a Tigresa, enroscada en su cuello), aunque si llegara a fallar, y quedemos en solo amigos, tu puedes quedarte con el Cuervo, te guste o no, solo para futuras referencias- decía Víbora con una sonrisa y aliviando la tensión de Tigresa.

-ehhh, si lo que digas, gracias amiga- decía Tigresa fingiendo darle poca importancia este hecho, pero por dentro Tigresa se sentía bien por eso y saber que si Víbora fallaba, tendría camino libre para estar con el Cuervo.

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES…

El Cuervo y Draven se iban directo a su habitación, ya limpios y listos para dormir, al entrar, el Cuervo colgó su gabardina y su cinturón- chaleco con todas sus armas ahí, junto a la puerta para tenerlas a la vista y listas para usarlas por si hay una emergencia, no cementera el mismo error dos veces, el Cuervo se recostó en la cama y Draven se quedo parado junto al respaldo de la cama, dormía parado al ser un ave, y ambos se quedaron ahí.

-buenas noches Draven, que debemos levantarnos temprano, ya no solo por costumbre, sino para disfrutar al máximo de nuestra nueva y mejor vida- decía el Cuervo y Draven hizo un ruido pequeño de graznido para desearle lo mismo al Cuervo, y Draven rápidamente e quedo dormido, pero el Cuervo no tenia tanto sueño, y se quedo recostado así esperando para dormirse hasta que…

-¿puedo pasar Cuervo?- preguntaba Víbora de forma dulce, asomando su cabeza en la puerta.

-ahhh, si claro Víbora, pasa, solo que no hagas mucho ruido, Draven esta dormido y apuesto a que los demás también- decía el Cuervo casi susurrando, porque no quería hacer mucho ruido.

-descuida, no lo hare, y no me tardar mucho- decía Víbora en tono bajo asechándose al Cuervo.

-escucha, sé que lo que te dije durante la cena, fui muy atrevida y muy obvia, lamento si te incomode o si te di mal aspecto, pero creo que eres un hombre muy lindo, fuerte y caballeroso, además no se porque te ofendes a ti mismo con tu apariencia, si eres muy guapo (al decir esto el Cuervo se sonrojo un poco, no esperaba que una gran maestra del Kung Fu sintiera eso por el y tan rápido, dando tal impacto en ella), así que me gustaría que tu y yo pudiéramos tener una relación juntos, sé que es precipitado, pero, es lo que siento, y…y…, y… yo… yo ( "HAY, AL DIABLO CON LOS FORMULISMOS" , pensaba Víbora con fuerza en su mente, y simplemente se lanzo hacia el Cuervo y le dio un beso en los labios, que ella mantuvo muy profundo y aunque el Cuervo no sentía lo mismo por Víbora, no podía evitar acercarse a ese beso por mas obligado que fuera, al terminar y separase), tu me gustas cuervo, entonces ¿Qué dices?- decía Víbora algo preocupada por ver al Cuervo con una cara triste.

-ahhh, odio tener que hacer esto, pero, Víbora sé que sientes algo por mi y lamento si te di falsas esperanzas de lo contrario, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti, lo siento, eres muy bonita y linda, pero… (Suspiro), lo siento- terminaba de hablar el Cuervo mirando a Víbora algo triste.

-lo entiendo, jamás debí haber hecho esto esperando que me dijeras que si, solo por favor no me odies- decía Víbora algo triste mirando al piso muy avergonzada, entonces el Cuervo levanto su rostro, poniendo sus dedos en su mentón.

-por supuesto que no te odio, nunca te odiare, solo quiero ser tu amigo, y no te preocupes, yo sé que encontraras a alguien que te ame, tu eres muy linda, cualquiera que estuviera contigo tendría mucha suerte, así que para ti el encontrar un novio no debe ser problema, pero yo no, ya que yo soy un desastre, jejeje- decía el Cuervo sacándole una sonrisa a Víbora, y dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿bueno almenos, podrías darme un beso mas?, te prometo que será el ultimo- decía Víbora en un tono triste y con la cara rogándole al Cuervo, y el no pudo decirle que no al ver su tristeza, así que la beso una vez mas en la boca, pero Víbora, no se conformaba con algo pequeño, así que abrazo al Cuervo para hacer el beso mas profundo y este le correspondió, besándola aun mas, pero al terminar, se separaron y el Cuervo se sentía bien de aclara todo.

-gracias Cuervo, y creo que es mejor dejar este "episodio" en secreto (el Cuervo asintió con la cabeza), Tigresa es muy afortunada de que la quieras, espero que se dé cuenta de ello y que la quieras- decía Víbora con una sonrisa por su amiga, ya que ella sabia porque la rechazo, aunque no se sentía despechada o celosa por ello.

-¿de que hablas, porque mencionas a Tigresa?- decía el Cuervo nervioso.

-vamos Cuervo, no conoces a ninguna otra chica, así que no creo que me negaras solo porque si- decía Víbora en un tono juguetón pero ahora no se veía con intención hacia el Cuervo.

-vamos, a mi no me gusta Tigresa, ella es ahora mi mejor amiga- decía el Cuervo negando lo que dijo Víbora.

-esta bien, lo que tu digas Cuervo, pero por si algo cambia en el futuro, creo que tu también le gustas mucho a ella, y apropósito, no vasta con ser caballeroso, a nosotras también nos gustan los hombres detallistas, así que porque no le compras unas flores a Tigresa, sus favoritas son las rojas, creo que rosas, o también las flores de tigre, dale unas solo porque si, jejeje- decía Víbora mientras se iba de la habitación del Cuervo mientras le decía: -gracias por todo y buenas noches Cuervo-, al decir esto, ya se había ido, y el Cuervo al oír todo esto pensó "gracias Víbora" , se sentía bien de saber eso, así que solo se recostó y espero un nuevo día, pero sabia algo, lo primero que haría la levantarse era conseguirle unas flores a Tigresa, y así durmió tranquilo después de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo.

**BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO, HE AQUÍ EL PRIMER DIA DEL CUERVO, COMENTE SI QUIEREN (SU OPINION SIMPRE ES IMPORTANTE), Y ESTE CAPITULO FUE MUY IMPORTANTE PARA QUE EL CUERVO ACOMODRA SUS RELACIONES EN EL LUGAR ADECUADO,****POR CIERTO LES RECOMIENDO MUCHO A MI AMIGO Y GRAN AUTOR Slipknotmaggot98, SUS HISTORIAS SON BUENISISMAS, EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS, SERA LA RELACION DEL CUERVO CON EL VALLE DE LA PAZ, Y CON SUS AMIGOS POR SEPARADO, SI TIENEN DUDAS, PREGUNTEN CON CONFIANZA Y YO RESPONDO. HASTA EL SIGUIENTYE CAPITULO, (PD: ESPERO QUE LOS CUERVOS LOS PROTEJAN).**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA MIS LECTORES, PRIMERO QUIERO AGRADECER A LOS LECTORES FIELES QUE ME LEEN Y A LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS COMO: Slipknotmaggot98, Zhhu de xnzn Y Chano1234d, SON LOS MEJORES, BUENO, ESTE CAPITULO SE TRATA SOBRE LA RELACION ENTRE EL CUERVO Y EL PUEBLO, TAMBIEN DANDO CIERTO IMPACTO EN LA GENTE, Y COMO UNA LEYENDA QUE MUCHOS APRECIARAN, NO SOLO POR SER UN GUERRERO, SINO POR CONVERTIRESE EN UN IDOLO.**

**DISCLAMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN, TAMPOCO LOS CANCIONES DE ARTISTAS COMO RICARDO ARJONA, SOLO MI PROPIO CUERVO Y FUTUROS PERSONAJES.**

Kung Fu Panda: Bajo Las Alas Del Cuervo.

Capitulo 7.- Parte Hombre-Parte Cuervo-Parte Monstruo; Todo Ídolo.

EN LOS SUÑOS DEL CUERVO…

El Cuervo se había dormido casi de golpe después de haber hablado con Víbora, y se quedo pensando en todo; su nueva vida, sus nuevos amigos, la clase de impacto que dejo en ellos, y lo que dijo Víbora, ella se había enamorado de el en tan poco tiempo, eso era algo increíble e inesperado, pero le importaba mas lo que le dijo sobre Tigresa, ¿acaso era verdad?, ¿ella ya lo sabia, o solo lo suponía?, con todo esto en la mente el Cuervo solo se durmió y soñó…

SUEÑO: "El Cuervo se veía en el Árbol de Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial, con un traje chino muy elegante, estaba ahí parado como si esperara algo, o a alguien…; el maestro Shifu estaba enfrente de él, muy feliz sonriéndole, Draven estaba en una rama muy eufórico también, y de pronto oyó una música extraña pero muy tradicional, y al voltear, miro a todos sus amigos y compañeros del Kung Fu, divididos en dos grupos, y con un camino en medio de ellos, y vio a una mujer con una vestido rojo, muy bonito, y ella se veía muy hermosa, aunque no le vio la cara ya que tenia un velo blanco, entonces el Cuervo entendió que era lo que hacia, y porque estaba vestido así, era el día de su boda, cuando su novia estaba enfrente de él, le sonrió a ella y ya le iba a quitar el velo, cuando de pronto se oscureció el cielo y el viento empezó a soplar fuertemente, y las nubes se volvían de grises a negras, y todos las miraron asombrados ya que tomaba una forma tenebrosa que no se identificada muy bien, pero se abrían dos agujeros en esa figura, y los agujeros emanaban una luz roja brillante, casi como faros, y apuntaban al Cuervo.

-TU NO TE MERECES NADA DE ESTO, ERES UN MONSTRO COMO YO Y SIMPRE LO SERAS, NO PUEDES EVITAR TU DESTINO, ME ENFRENTARAS Y TE ARE SUFRIR DE TANTAS FORMAS, DESTRUIRE TODO LO QUE QUIERES ANTE TUS OJOS, Y CUNDO TODO LO QUE AMAS SE CONVIERTA EN CENIZAS, TENDRAS MI PERMISO PARA MORIR- decía la sombra oscura en el cielo mirando al Cuervo proyectando la luz roja de sus ojos sobre el.

-CORRE MI AMOR, ¿MI AMOR?, (y volta a ver a su novia) (nota: vamos mis lectores, los reto a que adivinen quien es ¿eh?), ¡NO, PORFAVOR, NO LO AGAS, ALEJATE DE ELLA!- gritaba el Cuervo al ver que su novia estaba muerta y en una posición de horror y dolor que el Cuervo no podía soportar, y al voltear a ver a sus amigos y al maestro Shifu, eran todos lo mismo, pero lo extraño es que todos estaba hechos de cenizas, el Cuervo toco a su novia y sus cenizas se esparcieron en el viento, para que después le pasara lo mismo al resto de sus amigos, y al ver esto, el Cuervo cayo de rodillas, llorando, y sin esperanza, para que todo solo se viera oscuro.

EN LA HABITACION DEL CUERVO…

El Cuervo había despertado violentamente de su mejor sueño que hubiera podido desear, convertido en su pero pesadilla, despertó de golpe, sudando y con la respiración acelerada, se alegró de no haber despertado a Draven con su reacción a la pesadilla, abrió una pequeña ventana en su habitación, y saco la cabeza para tomar aire, al ver que el sol apenas se asomaba, noto que era muy temprano, calculo que eran las 6 de la mañana en punto, y acertó, así que se levanto mas temprano que todos, incluso dejo dormir a Draven, se vistió rápidamente y salió, ya que tenia cosas importantes que hacer, quería calentar un poco mas, y quería ir por un ramo de flores para Tigresa, así que salió por la ventana para que no hiciera ruido y alertara a todos.

EN EL BOSQUE DE BAMBOO, NO MUY LEJOS DEL PALACIO DE JADE…

El Cuervo paso cerca de ahí y noto un criadero de flores o un invernadero, cerrado por la lluvia, pero como ya paro de llover quería buscarlo a ver si podía conseguir unas flores especiales para Tigresa, no podía ir a cualquier florería ya que él quería flores muy especiales para una chica que era muy especial para el, además no tenia dinero para comprar las flores en una florería, así que quería ver si en el invernadero sobraban flores de las que buscaba y si se apiadaban de él podía llevárselas y pagar después, después de poco tiempo la encontró y abierta; con una mujer cerdo de edad mayor que estaba regando su basta colección de flores, y limpiando, ya que también era su casa el invernadero.

-disculpe, sé que es algo temprano pero buscaba unas flores que regalarle a… alguien, no se si podría ayudarme- decía el Cuervo, que al entrar se tapaba la cara con el cuello de su gabardina, para no asustar a la señora y lo sacara a la fuerza sin las flores.

-nunca es temprano para querer una flor, jovencito, y en cuanto ayudarle estaría encantada, solo necesito saber las flores que busca, por cierto, yo soy la señora Ming- decía la señora Ming viendo al Cuervo mientras ambos hacían una reverencia.

-mucho gusto señora Ming, mi nombre es Cuervo- decía el Cuervo en un tono amigable, pero la señora Ming se acercó demasiado a el muy curiosa.

-mucho gusto joven Cuervo, pero en realidad no lo conozco si no puedo ver su rostro tal y como es- decía la señora Ming mientras al acercarse al Cuervo aun inclinado por la reverencia, le bajo el cuello de la gabardina para ver su rostro; y lo hiso sin que él se diera cuenta.

-mmmm…, que curioso, nunca había visto a alguien de tu especie, ni mucho menos a alguien que tiene el rostro de una payaso, dígame joven Cuervo, usted es nuevo por aquí verdad, mejor no trate de ocultar su rostro así, una pensara que anda en malos pasos- decía la señora Ming enforna de regaño, hacia un gesto tan descortés de parte del Cuervo, al levantarse ya no podía hacer nada mas que explicar.

-discúlpeme señora Ming, si soy nuevo en el pueblo, y lamento lo de mi rostro, es solo que sé que soy muy inusual, y mi rostro por lo general asustaría a cualquiera- decía el Cuervo justificándose.

-me imaginaba que diría algo así, joven Cuervo, pero no se preocupe, en cuanto llego por esa puerta sabia exactamente que no venia a hacer algún mal, y en cuanto a lo de su apariencia, tranquilo, aquí no se juzga a nadie solo por su apariencia, hay flores que son muy hermosa, pero son peligrosamente venenosas, otras no tienen muy buen aspecto ni sabor, pero sirven para sanar a los enfermos y heridos, y creo que usted es como esas plantas jovencito (al decir esto el Cuervo sonrió plenamente al saber que alguien no le tenia miedo y además que tenia fe en el), bueno, espero que esto lo ayude, pero volviendo al tema inicial, buscaba flores ¿no?- decía la señora Ming sonriéndole.

-si, quería sorprender a alguien muy especial, sorprendiéndola con ellas al dárselas las antes de que despierte, buscaba una mezcla de rosas rojas y flores de tigre, ¿de casualidad tiene?- preguntaba el Cuervo esperando que si.

-si tengo muchas de ambas, deje que le consiga unas frescas y las que tengan olor muy agradable- decía la señora Ming, muy contenta y emocionada, le encantaba que fueran con ella para esa clase de cosas.

-gracias señora Ming, pero yo no tengo dinero para pagarle, no se si le importaría que después le pagara, es que son muy importantes- decía el Cuervo casi rogando, ya que estaba desesperado por ellas.

-no se preocupe joven Cuervo, se nota que son para una dama muy especial, y a mi me fascina el amor, sobretodo el de los jóvenes, es mas le doy también un florero (el florero casualmente era color jade con el adornado de hojas color dorado igual al que tiene tigresa en su ropa), págueme cunado pueda, solo prometa que me contara como le fue- decía la señora Ming con mucho interés y entusiasmo.

-gracias, pero no creo poder aceptarlo, no quiero abusar de su hospitalidad señora Ming, además no se trata de amor, solo es un detalle para una amiga- decía el Cuervo intentando convencerla.

-hay muchacho, esa clase de detalles son los que uno tiene para el ser amado, y parce que ustedes los jóvenes nunca cambian, siempre vienen por flores, pero ponen la excusa que son solo para unas amigas, e insisto en que las tome, solo por favor, después cuénteme como le fue con la Maestra Tigresa, y mejor se va ahora que esta amaneciendo, decía la señora Ming dándole las flores dentro del florero y casi empujando al Cuervo hacia afuera para que se fuera sin negarse al regalo.

-de acuerdo, gracias señora Ming, después paso a pagarle todo- decía el Cuervo despidiéndose y alavés pensando "como supo que eran para Tigresa, tal vez ella había comprado flores aquí antes" pensaba el Cuervo, pero no le dio mucha importancia a eso, lo importante era dejar las flores antes de que todos despercataran.

EN LAS HABITACIONES DE LOS MAESTORS…

Sonaba el gong despertador, y como de costumbre…

-BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO- salían todos menos el Cuervo, y lo mas extraño es que había un florero con flores en su puerta (lo dejo ahí, ya que si lo ponía en la de Tigresa, ella podría haberlo pateado al salir).

-¿alguien sabe si el Cuervo esta bien?, y ¿Qué es eso?, Tigresa podrías decirme que es- le ordenaba Shifu a Tigresa con duda, ya que pensó lo pero, que el Cuervo se había ido y dejo las flores como un agradecimiento.

-son flores maestro, y son muy hermosas, y tienen una nota- decía Tigresa levantando el florero y sujetándolo.

-¿puedes leerla en voz alta?- decía Shifu a Tigresa, con interés en saber que decía la nota, y Tigresa solo asintió con la cabeza.

NOTA: "DE: EL CUERVO, PARA: TIGRESA. TIGRESA, PUEDE QUE NO SOY MUY BUENO CON LAS PALABARAS, PERO NO IMPORTA, SOLO QUERIA DARTE ESTO, AYER METI LA PATA UN DEMASIADO Y QUERIA DEMOSTRARTE QUE LO SIENTO, SON PARA HACERTE SENTIR MEJOR, Y PARA DARLE UN TOQUE MAS AMIGABLE A TU HABITACION, JEJEJE; EN FIN ESPERO QUE TE GUSTEN, CUANDO LAS VI DE INMEDIATO PENSE EN TI, NO SOLO POR SER ROJAS O POR SER FLORES DE TIGRES, MAS BIEN, PENSE EN TI YA QUE SON LAS UNICAS QUE COMBINAN CON TU BELLEZA, AUNQUE NO SE COMPARAN CONTIGO, SOLO ESPERO HABER ESCOGIDO LAS CORRECTAS, JEJEJEJE, TE QUIERO, TU MEJOR AMIGO, EL CUERVO" decía Tigresa, acabando de leer la nota en voz alta, incrédula de tal detalle que alguien tubo con ella, y solo soltó un- WOW…-

-entonces, el Cuervo no se va, y esas flores son tuyas hija- decía Shifu con una sonrisa, no solo por quitarse el susto de perder a su nuevo alumno, tambien ya que su hija, aunque estaba inmóvil y atónita por lo que acaba de leer, se notaba feliz, era obvio que quería explotar de alegría, pero se contenía.

-hay, que lindo- decía Mantis burlándose, y riendo, por raro que suene, el único que lo siguió en su burla fue Mono, los demás estaban casi iguales que Tigresa, atónitos, y enternecidos por lo acontecido.

-de hecho si suena como un lindo detalle- decía Víbora de forma seria, apoyando a los sentimientos de su amiga y contrarrestando las burlas de Mono y Mantis.

-si, suena muy lindo y romántico, yo no le veo lo gracioso chicos- añadía Song al comentario de Víbora, haciendo sentir mal a Mono y Mantis, y al decir esto, Víbora y Song se acercaron a Tigresa para ver las flores que la había conseguido, mientras, Grulla se acercaba a Po para decirle algo.

-oye Po, parece que a Tigresa de verdad le afecto el regalo del Cuervo, digo en el buen sentido- decía Grulla, casi susurrando al oído de Po, pero muy sorprendido, ya que nunca había visto a Tigresa así de feliz.

-cierto, parece que al Cuervo de verdad le interesa Tigresa, y quiere hacerla feliz- decía Po añadiendo al comentario de Grulla, para hacerle saber que había notado el interés del Cuervo en Tigresa.

-esto, es increíble, son hermosas y huelen muy bien, Tigresa porque no las acomodas en tu habitación- decía Song muy feliz por que a su amiga la había pasado algo bueno.

-cierto, y creo saber el lugar perfecto- respondió Tigresa a Song, mientras entraba a su habitación y las ponía junto a su cama en una mesa pequeña, que por años estuvo vacía.

-se ven muy bien amiga, te las mereces, espero que vivan mucho tiempo- comentaba Víbora, también feliz de que a Tigresa, su mejor amiga le había pasado algo bueno desde hace mucho.

-bueno, sé que es un buen gesto, pero no es excusa para dormir extra o levantarse tarde- decía Shifu mientras entraba a la habitación del cuervo, y se sorprendió al ver que no estaba nadie mas que Draven aun dormido, pero al abrir la puerta, despertó a Draven, pero él se levanto tranquilo, aunque no sorprendido de que el Cuervo se allá ido.

-Draven, ¿sabes donde esta el Cuervo?- pregunto Shifu a Draven, y Draven asintió con la cabeza.

-¿puedes llevarme con el?- le volvía a pedir Shifu a Draven, y Draven salto y voló afuera de la habitación hacia el final del pasillo, y Shifu y los demás los seguían tranquilos, mientras Draven volaba y se detenía en ciertos lugares, para que los maestros pudieran seguirlo, y al final los guio a la entrada del Cuarto de Entrenamiento, al abrir la puerta encontraron al Cuervo entrenado, esto les recordó de la vez que Po se levanto temprano para entrenar, pero se atoro en 2 tablas de madera, solo que con el Cuervo era distinto.

Al entrar vieron al Cuervo que golpeaba un saco que colgaba de una cadena, le daba golpes simples, no tan rápidos ni con mucha técnica, pero después de unos cuantos golpes, le dio una conexión de varios golpes rápidos, para dar el ultimo que fue un golpe de gracia con su puño derecho, y el saco se rompió y salió volando, después de esto el Cuervo salto hacia atrás girando en el aire haciendo un arco con su espalda, y al caer al suelo tomo un hacha de tamaño regular, que sostenía con las dos manos, la balanceaba un poco y lentamente con ambas manos, pero de pronto la paso a su mano derecha y empezó a darle vueltas muy rápido y maniobrándola, girándola en su mano y enfrente de su pecho, hasta que de prendo salto en dirección hacia una poste pequeño de madera y en el aire giraba el hacha con ambas manos en forma de hélices, y al caer al suelo con sus pies, firmemente le dio un hachazo al poste, que no solo lo traspaso y lo corto a la mitad, parecía que el poste había hecho explosión, salieron varias astilla y pedazos de madera volando y al terminar el Cuervo tomo postura recta, respirando hondamente, ya que se había quedado sin aire, y al voltear vio a Shifu y a los demás.

-ohh, buenos días maestro (dijo habiendo una reverencia), lamento si no lo pude recibir en persona hace un rato, es que, a veces tengo la costumbre de levantarme temprano mas temprano- decía el Cuervo justificándose.

-esta bien Cuervo, eso no me molesta, ¿pero que tan temprano si me puedes decir?- preguntaba Shifu muy curioso.

-bueno depende, ¿Qué hora es?- preguntaba el Cuervo.

-son las siete de la mañana, mi amigo- respondía Grulla, para aclarar la duda del Cuervo, con una sonrisa.

-ahhh, bueno entonces, (el Cuervo se quedo un momento pensando y calculando), desde las seis de la mañana, eso es usualmente lo que me levanto, es una vieja costumbre, no me acuerdo porque la tengo- decía el Cuervo feliz, cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa, sus amigos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que se levantara mas temprano que ellos, ya que siete de la mañana les parecía muy temprano de cualquier manera.

-bueno eso esta bien, y parece que te encariñaste con otra arma ¿eh?- decía Shifu riendo, al ver que al Cuervo le gustaba tomar sus armas.

-ohh, lo siento, tome maestro-decía el Cuervo avergonzado, estirando sus brazos hacia Shifu para devolverle el hacha.

-no, esta bien, quédatela muchacho, solo intenta dejar un poco para los guardias, las necesitaran- decía Shifu aun sonriendo, y haciendo sentir bien al Cuervo, ya que no solo era un arma, era un regalo.

-gracias maestro- decía el Cuervo haciendo una reverencia. –no hay de que Cuervo- respondía Shifu aun sonriéndole.

-bueno, eso fue impresiónate y todo Cuervo, pero aun no has escogido un estilo que aprender, ¿Qué decides?- decía Shifu al Cuervo poniéndolo en duda.

-¿estilo?, maestro- preguntaba el Cuervo con verdadera duda.

-si, escoges uno de los estilos de los Cinco Furiosos, y se te instruirá en el que escojas- explicaba Shifu, aunque ya sabía y era obvio el que iba a escoger.

-bueno, creo que escojo a Tigresa, Maestro Shifu- decía el Cuervo con entusiasmo.

"que novedad, esa no me la esperaba, no vi venir eso, eso si que es nuevo" todos pensaban con diferentes comentarios al oír la decisión del Cuervo, pero prefirieron no decir nada por temor a la reacción de Tigresa y Cuervo.

-esta bien, y no creas que porque me diste flores será un entrenamiento fácil- afirmaba Tigresa con voz rígida y al acercarse al Cuervo le susurro al oído: -por cierto gracias por las flores me encantaron- decía Tigresa en un tono suave, no solo para que no la oyeran, sino porque quería agradecerle de la forma mas linda que se le ocurrió, y esto volvió loco al Cuervo, ya que ni a él se le pudo haber ocurrido algo mejor.

-bueno, esta decidido, todo formen parejas y empiecen a entrenar, hoy terminaremos temprano e iremos al pueblo con el señor Ping, además, le servirá al Cuervo para conocer el lugar y al padre de Po- decía Shifu sonriente, ya que a él también le gusto la idea de llevar al Cuervo al pueblo, y como mínimo, conocer al señor Ping.

-si, y te encantara conocer a mi papa, es muy genial y bueno, todos le dicen señor Ping, aunque para mi solo es papa- decía Po con entusiasmo de que su nuevo amigo conociera a su padre.

-me encantaría Po, seria interesante conocer a quien te enseño a hacer tan rica una sopa- decía el Cuervo, no en broma, se le hacia agua la boca de pensar que tan deliciosa será la sopa del señor Ping, después de esto todos se pusieron a entrenar.

Mono y Mantis, Víbora y Grulla, Po y Song; y, Tigresa y Cuervo, todos estaban muy concentrados en lo que hacían mientras Shifu los miraba y a veces opinaba y guiaba a sus alumnos.

Mono tenía problemas, al tener un rival tan pequeño no veía por donde llegaban los golpes, y aunque se defendió bien, termino en el suelo algo adolorido, ante lo cual Mantis reía ante su victoria.

Víbora y Grulla estaban a la par, ambos se daban golpes y se bloqueaban, aunque al final ambos se dieron un golpe con la misma intensidad y ambos acababan acostados en el suelo agotados, uno enfrente el otro y el Maestro Shifu los felicito a ambos por su empeño y rendimiento.

Po y Song, no luchaban tanto, ya que no querían lastimarse entre si, parecía mas bien un baile, se daban golpes suaves, pero, tenia que haber un ganador así que Po, se dejo que Song le diera una barrida con su pierna tirándolo al suelo, y aunque Shifu noto esto, no se molesto, solo le dijo a Po que entrenaría mas duro mañana pero contra el, ante esto Po se puso nervioso al pensar lo que le esperaba con Shifu, pero después de que Shifu les quito la vista, Song le dio un beso en la mejilla y le agradeció por haber hecho algo así por ella, ante esto Po la beso en los labios, y Song lo abrazo mas fuerte haciendo que el beso se hiciera mas profundo, y como los demás estaban practicando no les prestaba atención, así que esta vez no había criticas ni burlas de parte de nadie, se besaron muy apasionadamente durante unos minutos, pero les pareció horas al estar en paz, pero al separase levantaron y solo caminaron a la puerta abrazados.

Tigres y Cuervo eran más reñidos, sus golpes eran más letales ya que el estilo y naturaleza de ambos era atacar con todo lo que tenían y más, pero ellos se median, aunque el Cuervo no sabia movimientos tan complejos y exactos como los de Tigresa supo como u cuando bloquearlos, y el Cuervo al hacer golpes cuerpo a cuerpo, el hacia cosas muy básicas para Tigresa, así que los bloqueaba con facilidad, pero le dolía un poco al bloquear, ya que era con mucha fuerza de parte de ambos, el Cuervo ni siquiera pensó en usar sus armas con temor de lastimarla en un tiro accidental, al final, ambos se dieron un golpe al mismo tiempo, golpeando el puño del otro, y fue con tal fuerza que levanto tierra y polvo, esto distrajo a sus compañeros y a Shifu, pero al recordar que se trataba de su líder y mas fuerte del grupo, y del nuevo de quien sabían poco, pero estaban seguros que es duro cuando se lo propone y sin mencionar que es invulnerable; al recordar esto vieron eso como algo normal, así que siguieron con lo suyo, al bajar la nube de polvo ambos tenían dislocado el brazo que utilizaron para ese golpe, el Cuervo simplemente se lo acomodo un poco y dejo que sus poderes insieran lo suyo (en ese momento Draven se paro en el hombro del Cuervo), pero Tigresa sentía algo de dolor, así que el Cuervo la ayudo a caminar donde Shifu, y al revisarlo, le dio una pequeña acomodada, y le pidió al Cuervo que la vendara, y el cuervo lo hizo con mucho gusto, pidiendo perdón a Tigresa por lastimarla, pero Tigresa le dijo que estaba bien riéndose de su gran preocupación.

Después de entrenar, descansaron un momento meditando en el Salón de los Héroes, y aunque esto era nuevo para el Cuervo, aprendió rápido y supo adaptarse a algo tan pacifico que exigía mucha paciencia y tranquilidad.

Al terminar de meditar, bajaron las escaleras, pero el Cuervo estaba asta atrás algo escondido, temiendo que provoque un alboroto, pero de Tigresa se unió a él y al oír su voz le dio valor y le quito el miedo, además recordó las palabras de la señora Ming, pero lo bueno es que no había nadie, y al llegar al restaurante, tampoco había nadie, parecía un pueblo fantasma, y eso tenia preocupados a nuestros héroes.

-hola papa, ¿Por qué esta todo así?- preguntaba Po a su padre abrazándolo.

-hola hijo, me alegra verte, y a tus amigos (dijo el señor Ping algo nervios al ver al cuervo pero primero respondió a la pregunta de su hijo), ya que todos no quieren salir de sus casas al oír que un lobo asesino, un tal Black Star estaba merodeando desde anoche, ya que un tal Mushu salió corriendo del Valle gritando que un monstruo lo había herido de gravedad a él y a sus hombres, y que debía pasar la voz sobre el, se dice que este tal Black Star vino buscando al Cuervo, el monstruo de Mushu, (al oír esto, el Cuervo se sintió mal al saber que el provoco eso,) pero yo no le tengo miedo a ningún monstruo, mucho menos a un asesino, ya que mi hijo es el Guerrero Dragón, quien puede discutir contra eso, por cierto, ¿Quién es ese de allí?-preguntaba el señor Ping señalando al Cuervo.

-ahhh, papa, este es mi nuevo amigo el Cuervo, Cuervo este es mi papa, el señor Ping- decía Po, poniendo al Cuervo enfrente de su padre, algo nervioso por lo que dijo antes.

-un placer conocerlo señor Ping, y este de aquí es Draven- decía el Cuervo haciendo una reverencia y señalando a Draven en su hombro.

-ahhhhh, mucho gusto Cuervo y Draven, veo que eres nuevo por aquí, y lamento haber insinuado que tu eres un monstruo y todo eso- decía el señor Ping muy avergonzado.

-no se preocupe señor Ping, no me molesta, ya estoy algo acostumbrado, pero no se preocupe, yo traje por ese asesino, yo lo traje y yo lo sacare de aquí- decía el Cuervo poniéndose derecho y chocando su puño derecho contra su palma abierta izquierda.

-ahhh, tu también eres un guerrero, creí que eras un payaso- decía el señor Ping, provocándole risitas a todos los maestros, pero el Cuervo no le importo y también rio un poco.

-payaso no, solo un comediante mediocre que intenta ser un buen guerrero- decía el cuervo en broma, provocándole una risa incontrolada al señor Ping.

-muy bueno joven Cuervo, bueno sintiese, ¿que les sirvo?- preguntaba el señor Ping y todos decían un tazón de fideos, pero al llegar hasta Song, ella dijo: -un tazón de fideos, por favor señor Ping-, -muy bien señorita Song, pero ya le dije, puede llamarme papa- decía el señor Ping hacia la novia de su hijo; -gracias, pero no creo que pueda llamarlo así… aun- repondría Song, algo ruborizada por lo que dijo su "suegro", y al decir esto hizo que Po también se ruborizara por el comentario de su novia hacia su padre.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa más cerca del mostrador. Después de unos minutos el señor Ping le llevaba con ayuda de su hijo los tazones para sus amigos, y comieron lento y tranquilo, hasta que el Cuervo dijo que se le olvido algo en el palacio, así que se disculpo y fue rápido por eso (su gabardina y sus pistolas que se quito para entrenar con Tigresa) aunque Draven se quedo con los maestros; tardo unos minutos, pero sus amigos siguieron sin el, hasta que de pronto…

-HOLA GUERREROS, SOY BLACK STAR Y BUSCO AL CUERVO, PARA QUITARLE LAS ALAS QUE EL MISMO SE PUSO, GRACIAS AL TONTO DE MUSHU- decía Black Star en tono amenazante, pero no le daban mucha importancia, el cuervo no tardaba en llegar, y si de verdad lo quería, solo tenía que esperar.

-no esta aquí ahora, pero puedes sentarte y esperarlo, no tardara mucho- decía Po teniendo fe en su amigo, y Black Star solo se sentó algo desconcertado que los maestros no le hicieran nada, y después de unos segundos vio a Draven venir volando y vio a Black Star (y por consiguiente también el Cuervo lo vio), al verlo Black Star rio y creyó que era el cuervo que buscaba.

-este es el letal Cuervo, creí que era mas grande y feo (al oír esto Tigresa quería serrarle la boca al decirle feo a su "mejor amigo", pero Shifu la detuvo, sabia que le iba a ir peor con el Cuervo), jajajaja, solo es un pichón, ven pichón, pichón, picho, ven, ven, ven, (entre risas le decía mientras a Draven que estaba parado en la entrada, y no noto que el Cuervo había entrado saltando el muro silenciosamente, y cambiando por la cornisa) ven pichón, ven pichón- decía Black Star aun entre risas y no noto que tenia al Cuervo a su lado izquierdo.

-aquí estoy Black Star- decía el Cuervo con voz amenazante, asustando a Black Star que le alejaba de él, al llegar el Cuervo todos los maestros y el señor Ping voltearon a ver como lo hacia el Cuervo, como si fuera un espectáculo, mientras el Cuervo, lo miraba fijamente, y Draven volaba parándose sobre su cabeza, y al a ser esto, el Cuervo miro hacia arriba donde estaba Draven, girando el cuello ligeramente, y al bajar la cabeza Draven se puso en su hombro, y el Cuervo bajo la mirada y mantuvo la boca algo abierta y volvió a mirra a Black Star que decía: -¿de donde has salido?- algo incrédulo pero poco sorprendido, y después el Cuervo se acercó a paso normal hacia el preparando su mano hacia arriba para darle un golpe pero Black Star grito: -¡OYA, NO AGAS ESO, CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO!- decía Black Star, haciendo que el Cuervo se detuviera, y bajara su brazo con una sonrisa en la boca.

-tu no entiendes la seriedad de la situación actual, ¿verdad?- decía el Cuervo, volteándose para colgar su gabardina el perchero de la entrada, y alzando su mano al aire en señal de que Black Star es un idiota al no ver la seriedad de lo que iba a pasar.

-se acabó el juego, tu y tu pajarraco están acabados- decía Black Star sacando sus estrellas ninja de picos (la razón por la que se llamaba así), pero al oír que le dijo "pajarraco" a Draven fue lo que hizo enojar al Cuervo haciendo que volteara drásticamente con los ojos muy rojos (casi rojo brillante como semáforo), y al ver que Black Star preparaba su mano, el cuervo solo alzo su palma derecha mirando hacia Black Star.

- lánzame lo que quieras Black Star, seguro que me matas-decía el Cuervo en un tono frio, para después enseñarle una sonrisa macabra.

-oye amigo tu estas muy mal de la cabeza, alguna vez has visto tu reflejo, necesitas ayuda muy profesional sabes- al terminar de hablar Black Star lanzo una estrella rápidamente hacia la mano derecha del Cuervo, atravesándola, clavando la estrella en la pared atrás del Cuervo, ante esto el Cuervo hizo su mano hacia atrás, empujando la y fingiendo un grito de dolor, al darle la espalda a Black Star, el Cuervo puso cara algo sorprendida y luego abrió la boca para dejar salir una risa sin aire ante lo tonto que era Black Star.

-¡SI, EL APUNTA Y EL ATINA!- gritaba Black Star al ver la reacción del Cuervo, que al voltearse, fingió cara de dolor, para después enseñarle su mano lastimada a Black Star, y mirar atravez del agujero de su mano y empezar a reír, pero Black Star no dejaba de festejar, así que cuando Draven se para sobre el hombro del Cuervo, el Cuervo grito muy feliz -¡WOW, HOO!- para después voltear su palma y enseñarle a Black Star que su mano se estaba curando sola, y mientras se curaba, el Cuervo reía maniáticamente como si fuera muy divertido lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al oír gritos, algunos aldeanos salieron a ver, y no tardo en formarse un gran grupo en la entra del restaurante del señor Ping, todos mirando al monstruo enfrentado fácilmente a Black Star.

-por los dioses- decía Black Star al ver lo que acaba de ocurrir, y al oír esto el Cuervo puso cara de sorprendido.

-¿por los dioses?, si ya te lo sabes dímelo (decía mientras alzaba ambos brazos apunto de hablar), un dios va y entra en un hotel, (al decir esto, Black Star lanzo otra estrella a la mano izquierda del Cuervo que también lo atravesó, pero el Cuervo solo soltó una expresión de dolor sarcástica algo así como un "AU" sin vida, para después seguir acercándose a el pero ahora con la manos atrás de la espalda), le da tres clavos al posadero y le pregunta (después de decir esto Black Star lanzo otra estrella hacia su abdomen haciendo al Cuervo retroceder un paso, pero el Cuervo no cedía y esta ultima la lanzo con mas fuerza que las anteriores).

-¡¿ESQUE TU NO TE MUERES?- gritaba Black Star al ver que no caía el Cuervo, y esto dejo muy perpleja a la multitud, (mientras el Cuervo se arrancaba la estrella del abdomen para terminar su chiste).

-¡TIENE CRUCES LIBRES!- decía el Cuervo terminando su broma sarcástica levantando la cara con algo de rabia en su rostro y su voz, para lanzar rápidamente le estrella que se arrancó hacia la pierna de Black Star que caía de dolor, quejándose, y al hacer esto todos los aldeanos espectadores se quedaron atónitos, cuando Black Star cayo una estrella suya salió volando en el aire, y cuando estaba en el suelo quejando el Cuervo dio un pequeño salto para caer sobre Black Star en cunclillas mientras Draven se paraba sobre el (al ver esta imagen, un conejo espectador, que convenientemente tenia un pincel, tinta y papel, capto esta imagen a la perfección), lastimándolo aun mas., mientras Black Star se agarraba la herida de la pierna.

-¿¡TE DUELE!- preguntaba el Cuervo fríamente mientras ponía su mano extendida sobre su espalda y ahí caía la estrella que salió volando de la pata de Black Star.

-¡ESTAS LOCO, CLARO QUE DUELE!- respondía Black Star, desesperado y muy adolorido, mientras el Cuervo se levantaba lentamente, aun con Draven el hombro.

-mira lo que le hiciste a mis pantalones- decía Black Star con respiración cortada y desmallándose, y después de eso, el Cuervo dejo caer su estrella en la cara de Black Star.

-no se si me oyes o no, pero esto no será nada, comparado con lo que te are si tocas a alguien en este valle- le decía el Cuervo de forma amenazante a un Black Star inconsciente, para luego soltarlo, al ver y ori todo esto los aldeanos se quedaron pasmado, sobretodo los niños que vieron esto, solo soltaron un "WOW" al unísono, y después, todos gritaron emocionados, celebrando al Cuervo y los maestros solo lo miraban rodeado de gente que lo apreciaba y le sonrieron, no era todo el valle desde luego, pero si era un grupo numeroso, y los niños abrazaban al Cuervo muy emocionados y el solo se sonrojo un poco por la emoción.

-eso fue bastante bueno Cuervo, disfruta esto, te lo ganaste- decía el maestro Shifu acercándose al Cuervo.

-gracias maestro- decía el Cuervo, pero en vez de hacer reverencia, se había inclinado para estar a la altura de Shifu y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte.

-ok, ya tranquilo, cálmate, jajaja, debe ser mucha emoción para ti no- decía Shifu rompiendo el abrazo, y al oír esto el Cuervo solo asintió con la cabeza con gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-tu termina de comer Cuervo, nosotros escoltaremos a Black Star con los guardias, mañana estar en Shogun- decía Grulla levantándose de la mesa junto con todos, ya que también habían acabo y quieran darle un momento de paz al Cuervo y a Draven.

-si, estuviste bárbaro, ahora nos toca a nosotros sacar la basura- decía Po muy emocionado, y cuando el, Grulla y Mono levantaban a Black Star el Cuervo los detuvo.

-esperen, esperen- decía el Cuervo mientras los detenía, y al tener a Black Star enfrente de él, metió su dedo en la herida de Black Star para llenarlo un poco de sangre y como Black Star tenia el pelaje del pecho blanco, era mejor, entonces empezó a pintar un cuervo en el pecho de Black Star con su propia sangre, lo cual dejo sus amigos algo extrañados, y el solo dijo: -que, él dijo que quería tener al cuervo ¿no?- al decir esto le saco una pequeña sonrisa a sus amigos, y después de esto sus amigos se fueron a las afueras del Valle para esperar a los guardias de la prisión y que se llevaran a Black Star.

Al irse los maestros, el Cuervo se sentó a comer tranquilo junto con Draven, y ya que todos sabían que el asesino que buscaban fue aprendido, todos salieron rápido, empezaron a repoblar el valle y algunos pocos fueron a comer donde el señor Ping, que los atendía todos, mientras el Cuervo comía varios niños llagaban a preguntarle cosas.

-"hola, ¿quien es usted?, ¿Por qué es así su cara?, ¿usted es un payaso?, ¿Por qué tiene cara tan graciosa?, ¿usted es un monstruo?, ¿Por qué su ave lo sigue a donde va?, ¿es indestructible acaso?, ¿le duele cuando lo lastiman?"- decían muchos niños con duda y con interés por escuchar lo que el Cuervo tenia que decir, al oír todo esto de parte de unos niños muy ilusionados, él se sonrojo y dio una sonrisa, los niños lo veían como un héroe, y mientras terminaba de comer, le contaba a los niños su historia, y la leyenda del Cuervo, respondiendo a todas sus preguntas, solo que envés de hacerlo igual que con sus amigos (asustándolos y diciendo la verdad de forma cruda e inanimada), se los contaba con mucho entusiasmo, como una historia, el Cuervo tenia a los niños entretenidos, pasmados y muy emocionados de oír mas, les parecía genial la historia, lo poderes, y la trama del Cuervo, los niños oían muy emocionados; y cuando el Cuervo termino de responder todas sus preguntas, los niños estaban emocionados y algunos le decían lo genial que eran, otros lo abrazaban, las niñas decían que aunque tenia cara graciosa era muy lindo, algunos les pedían que escribiera una dedicatoria en un papel o abecés en su ropa, el Cuervo no podía negarse a todos los niños, solo se ruborizo al ver los rostros de los niños, y hacia todo lo que les pedía, los abrazaba, les daba su autógrafo y les decía cosas agradables y agradecía a sus halagos, después de poco tiempo los niños se fueron, y cuando el Cuervo y Draven estaban solos, un conejo (el que pinto su imagen con Black Star) se acercó a el…

-disculpe señor Cuervo, soy el señor O'Barr, y soy un artista, me intereso mucho como detuvo a ese asesino, y al oír su historia, bueno iré al punto…, yo estaba planeando hacer una historia y la suya suena muy buena, ¿le importaría si hago una novela grafica sobre usted, su historia y sus habilidades?-decía el señor O'Barr, enseñándole la pintura que hizo cunado el Cuervo lastimo a Black Star, y le decía su proposición con mucho entusiasmo, esperando que pudiera hacer un tarto con el.

-entiendo su proposición, pero necesito saber la clase de trabajo al que me estoy prestando- decía el Cuervo exigente, ya que si le interesa el proyecto, pero él se respetaba lo suficiente para no venderse a cualquiera.

-tranquilo señor Cuervo, no planeo hacerlo quedar mal, al oír la historia que le conto a los niños, pensaba en hacer una especie de libros pequeños (algo así como sacar una serie de comics), varios y diferentes, dependiendo de cuanto tarde en hacer una nueva historia o aventura los iré sacando a la venta, y si tenemos suerte, igual que los Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón, tener figuras de madera y pinturas espectaculares, una historias que todos amaran, sobretodo los niños, solo necesito que me cuente su historia, su leyenda y todos sus poderes detalladamente, y también necesito su consentimiento, podemos ser socios, usted podrá opinar y añadir cosas si gusta, y podríamos dividirlo mitad y mitad, ¿así que, que dice señor Cuervo, es un trato?- decía el señor O'Barr, casi rogando y extendiendo su mano al Cuervo, esperando su respuesta; al oír todo y ver la habilidad artística del señor O'Barr era muy buena, el Cuervo no lo pensó mucho y acepto.

-si, tenemos un trato, lo veré después, mañana de ser posible, ala misma hora aquí y hablaremos mas al respecto- decía el Cuervo dándole la mano al señor O'Barr, y al tocarlo, usos sus poderes, para ver sus verdaderas intenciones, y de verdad no eran malas, todo lo que le dijo era verdad, y esto hacia que el Cuervo confiara mas en su nuevo amigo y socio.

Después de hablar con el señor O'Barr y llegar a un acuerdo, el señor O'Barr se despidió y se fue a casa al ver que empezaba a anochecer, el Cuervo ya tenia rato que había terminado, y tenia aun mas rato esperando a sus amigos, no sabia porque se tardaban tanto, quería ir a buscarlos, pero como no sabía donde fueron exactamente, ni conocía el pueblo entonces se perdería mas, así que prefirió esperar y tener paciencia, algo aburrido hasta que…

-disculpe señor Ping, ¿Por qué tiene un piano afuera, acaso usted toca?- decía el Cuervo al ver un piano grande junto a la entrada de la cocina, aunque estaba de perfil para quien entrara, y estaba justo enfrente de todos.

-no joven Cuervo, lo saque porque se había ocurrido que hoy vinieran músicos a tocar, pero al oír lo de Black Star decidieron cancelarlo, es una lastima, ya tenia todo preparado, y esperaba que esto trajera mas clientes- respondía el señor Ping muy desanimado por lo sucedido, y tenia tiempo de responderle al Cuervo ya que no habían muchos clientes, solo se ocupaban unas dos o tres mesas.

-lo lamento mucho señor Ping, y si, suena como una gran lastima, ya que es un muy bonito piano y eso sonaba como una gran idea, ¿le molesta si lo miro mas de cerca?- decía el Cuervo pidiendo permiso de usar su piano, algo desanimado al sentirse responsable por lo que le dijo el señor Ping.

-si esta bien, joven Cuervo, no creo que le importe a alguien si usted toca unos momentos-decía el señor Ping dando permiso al Cuervo y después yéndose a la cocina para terminar las ordenes de los clientes y a poner unas lámparas rojas chinas ya que empezaba a anochecer, no alumbraban mucho, solo lo suficiente, eran muy tenues.

Al irse el señor Ping, el Cuervo fue con Draven y se sentó en el banco para estar frente al piano, tocando notas pequeñas y simples, recordando cuando estaba con su banda, que eran sus únicos amigos, y empezó a tocar un poco mas rápido unas notas que formaban un sonido agradable, al empezar a anochecer, se volvía una mas silencioso el ambiente, así que se oía claramente como tocaba el Cuervo, y los pocos clientes que estaban pusieron atención al Cuervo, y el seguía…

CON LOS MAESTROS CAMINO AL RESTAURANTE… (HACE UNOS MOMENTOS)

-espero que el Cuervo no se haya desesperado- decía Tigresa con interés, pensando como estaba el Cuervo.

-descuida hija, viste como lo rodearon las personas, tal vez debe estar contándoles cosas a los niños- decía Shifu algo sonrisueño de como su hija se preocupaba y pensaba en como estaría el Cuervo.

-si, parece que ahora es todo un ídolo, y solo tubo que impresionar a unos cuantos- decía Po apoyando a su amigo, pensando en como le fue en su primera impresión para el pueblo.

-casi igual que tu Po- añadió Mantis recordando el día en que Po venció a Tai Long, ya que le ocurrió igual que al Cuervo hace unos momentos, pero de pronto miraron como se acerba gente en la misma dirección que ellos, algo apresurados y arrebatándolos, creyeron que algo malo había pasado y los maestros habían acelerado el paso, y vieron que había mucha gente entrando en el restaurante del señor Ping, y ellos no estaban preparados para lo que iban a ver: ERA EL CUERVO TOCANDO MUSICA EN EL PIANO Y CANTANDO, se avía acercado mucha gente solo para oír, y el señor Ping los dejaba entrar y vendía admisiones, al ver que su hijo y sus amigos llegaron los dejo pasar; y con el ambiente era perfecto para oír música, mientras se acercaban oían al Cuervo empezar, con Draven sobre el piano:

Te conseguí la luz del sol a medianoche  
Y el número después del infinito,  
E instalé la Osa Mayor en tu diadema  
Y tú seguías ahí como si nada;

AL CANTAR ESTO, EL CUERVO VOLTEO HACIA EL PUBLICO, NO ESPERABA QUE LLEGARA GENTE, MUCHO MENOS TANTA Y LO QUE ES PERO, SUS AMIGOS ESTABAN EN LA MESA MAS CERCANA HACIA EL, JUSTO ENFRENTE, SE PUSO ALGO NERVIOSO, PERO DE PRONTO PENSO EN LO MAS RELAJANTE QUE PUDO HABER IMAGINADO; PENSO EN LA MAESTRA TIGRESA Y EN LOS MOMENTOS EN QUE LA ABRAZABA Y LE DECIA LO HERMOSA QUE ERA, DE PRONTO SOLO SIGUIO MAS TRANQUILO.

Endulcé el agua del mar para tu sed,  
Te alquilé un cuarto menguante de la luna,  
Y como buen perdedor busqué en la cama  
Las cosas que el amor no resolvía.

Y cómo duele que estés tan lejos  
Durmiendo aquí en la misma cama;  
Cómo duele tanta distancia,  
Aunque te escucho respirar  
Y estás a cientos de kilómetros

AL DECIR ESTO MIRO A LA MESA DE SUS AMIGOS CON UAN SONRISA, AUNQUE EL SOLO MIRABA A TIGRESA, LOS DEMAS NO LO NOTARON SOLO SEGUIAN OYENDO, PERO TIGESA NOTO QUE LA MIRO DIRECTAMENTE A ELLA Y SE SONROJO MUCHO Y SE EMOCIONO AL VERLO Y OIRLO.

Y duele quererte tanto,  
Fingir que todo está perfecto  
Mientras duele gastar la vida  
Tratando de localizar  
Lo que hace tiempo se perdió...

Acabé con los jardines por tus flores,  
Inventé la alquimia contra la utopía,  
Y he llegado a confundir con la ternura  
La lástima con que a veces me miras;

Que triste es asumir el sufrimiento,  
patético es creer que una mentira  
convoque a los duendes del milagro,  
que te hagan despertar enamorada.

AL DECIR ESTA FRACE, VOLVIO A MIRAR A TIGRESA Y ELLA SOLO SE RUBORIZO MÁS, Y EL CUERVO TAMBIEN Y EL SONRIO; PERO SE SORPRENDIO AL VER LA GRAN CANTIDAD DE GENTE QUE SE HABIA ACUMULADO, NO CABIAN TODOS Y ALGUNOS ESTABAN EN LA ENTRADA Y OTROS EN LA CORNISA PARA VER, PERO NO SE DISTRAJO MUCHO Y SIGUIO CON MAS EMOCION PARA TERMINAR BIEN.

Cómo duele que estés tan lejos  
durmiendo aquí en la misma cama;  
Cómo duele tanta distancia,  
Aunque te escucho respirar  
Y estás a cientos de kilómetros.

Y duele quererte tanto,  
Fingir que todo está perfecto  
Mientras duele gastar la vida  
Tratando de localizar  
Lo que hace tiempo se perdió...

Por qué nos duele tanta distancia,  
Fingir que todo está perfecto  
Mientras sientes que te duele  
gastar la vida durmiendo aquí en la misma cama...

Cómo duele...

Al terminar de tocar todos dieron un gran aplauso estruendoso, y los maestros se habían parado y habían aplaudido aun más fuerte, mientras el Cuervo daba las gracias a la gente que fue a oírlo, y cerraba la tapa del piano en señal que se había despedido, después de esto un gran cumulo de conejos y cerdos, mas niñas jóvenes que nada, rodeaban al Cuervo antes de que pudiera ver a sus amigos, y el decidió esperarlos primero; dándoles autógrafos y abecés abrazando a sus nuevos fans porque haci lo pedían, después de que lo habían dejado ir se acercó a sus amigos que solo lo miraban con una sonrisa muy grande.

-y bueno…, que les pareció- preguntaba el Cuervo con una sonrisa, algo avergonzado, esperando que no se enojaran con el al no decirles que también era un músico.

-wow, eres hábil, fuerte, listo, lindo, caballeroso, detallista; y ahora también músico, eres increíble Cuervo- decía Tigresa en un tono suave y dulce acercándose al Cuervo.

-no tanto gatita, tu eres mucho mas que yo, no creo que me pueda comparar a mi aun con todo eso, frente a ti- decía el Cuervo en un tono dulce y burlo, haciendo sonreír a Tigresa y ruborizarse mucho, pero por dentro Tigresa quería abrazarlo y mas; pero se controlo, no solo por el Cuervo, sino por sus amigos y su padre presentes; no quería parecer muy obvia con lo que realmente sentía.

-ahora también músico Cuervo, creo que siempre se descubre algo nuevo en ti- decía el maestro Shifu sonriendo al ver que su nuevo alumno tenia muchas cualidades y habilidades, y el Cuervo se ruborizo un poco ante esto.

-si, eres genial Cuervo, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- decía Po emocionado por ver que su nuevo amigo también era músico.

-es que nunca se me ocurrió que seria algo importante de decir, además ustedes nunca preguntaron- decía el Cuervo con una sonrisa con su último comentario, justificándose.

-pues deberías, eso nunca esta de mas, además cantas muy bien Cuervo, ahora ya no solo soy tu amiga, soy tu fan, jejeje- decía Song con una sonrisa y entre risitas, ya que le pareció muy bueno el talento del Cuervo.

-gracias señorita Song, si hay algo que me gusta, es darle gusto a los fans- decía el Cuervo en respuesta al comentario de Song y lo decía con una sonrisa.

-eres algo misterioso Cuervo, pero eso es algo genial en ti, ¿me pregunto que mas harás?- decía Grulla parándose junto a su amigo y recargando su ala en su hombro, haciendo sonreír al Cuervo.

-je, gracias Grulla, eso me alaga, y para responder a tu duda, en cuanto a música, se tocar guitarra, piano y cantar; en la Residencia del Mal yo tenia un grupo de música, y ellos eran mis únicos amigos, éramos muy buenos, debo decirlo, aunque mi especialidad es la música romántica o melosa, peo con mi grupo hacíamos música mas pesada y con letras menos simples; éramos "Graznido de Cuervo"- decía el Cuervo contando una fracción de su vida.

-bueno, eso es muy interesante y todo, pero ahora tengo sueño (bostezo), porque no vamos a dormir ahora- decía Mantis casi durmiéndose en el hombro de Mono.

-si creo que deberíamos irnos ahora, señor Ping gracias por todo, cuanto le debemos por la sopa- decía el Cuervo despidiéndose y agradeciendo al señor Ping; y este solo se acercó a él.

-ohh, nada, no se preocupe joven Cuervo, para mi hijo y sus amigos es cortesía de la casa- decía el señor Ping en respuesta al Cuervo y el Cuervo se negó rotundamente.

-ohh, gracias señor Ping, pero no creo que pueda aceptar algo así- decía el Cuervo intentando convencer al señor Ping de lo contrario.

-ohhh no se preocupe, insisto joven Cuervo, de hecho, yo le debo dinero usted por haber tocado aquí y entretener a los clientes, además es lo justo ya que gane mucho gracias a usted- decia el señor Ping intentando darle un pequeño pero muy lleno saco de monedas, no solo como agradecimiento, sino también como un pago.

-ohhh, no señor Ping, lo hice con mucho gusto (decía el Cuervo hincándose para tener al señor Ping a la altura del rostro), quédeselo usted, es mas, que tal si selo queda como un pago por la sopa, ¿Qué le parece?- decía el Cuervo intentando convencer al señor Ping.

-bueno, de acuerdo, pero me gustaría pedirle que tocara mas seguido aquí, si no es problema- preguntaba el señor Ping al Cuervo, esperando que dijera que si.

-bueno eso no depende mucho de mi, necesito el permiso del maestro Shifu y tener un tiempo para hacerlo- decía el Cuervo al señor Ping algo incomodo de no poder darle la respuesta por si mismo.

-si, no te preocupes Cuervo, señor Ping, le parece si le presto al Cuervo a esta hora mas o menos, esta bien entr de la tarde- le decía el maestro Shifu al señor Ping con una sonrisa al ver que ahora tenia que "compartir" a su nuevo alumno con su amigo y padre de su otro alumno.

-me parece bien maestro Shifu, además solo lo necesito unos minutos, espero que no le importe joven Cuervo- decía el señor Ping al Cuervo esperando que le pareciera bien su mutuo acuerdo.

-si me gusta la idea, solo espero verlos conmigo abecés chicos- decía el Cuervo redirigiéndose a sus amigos, y al oír esto todos asintieron o dijeron que si a su manera, excepto Tigresa que dijo…

-no te preocupes Cuervo, yo siempre estaré hasta enfrente para ti- decía Tigresa muy emocionada de saber que oiría cantar al Cuervo mas seguido, y lo decía muy junto a él, casi abrazándolo.

-gracias Tigresa en verdad lo aprecio, bueno, ya es oficial, lo veo mañana señor Ping, gracias por todo.

Y después de esto, el señor Ping se despidió de todos, por ultimo de su hijo dándole un abrazo, y todos se fueron, iban en las escaleras algo tranquilos y medio adormilados algunos, Mantis ya se avía dormido en el hombro de Mono; Grulla iba muy despierto y alerta, parecía que no tenia sueño, Víbora iba al paso de todos, pero algo cansada; Song se había dormido a medio camino, caminado abrazada a Po, al notar esto Po la cardo con sus dos brazos y la cargo el resto del camino, Shifu, el Cuervo y Tigresa iban asta atrás casi a la par, hasta que Tigresa, al notar que Po cargaba a Song, fingió desmallarse, pero el Cuervo la atrapo rápidamente (eso era lo que Tigresa quería), al ver esto Shifu se preocupo, pero el Cuervo le explico antes de que pudiera decir algo: -shhhh, tranquilo maestro Shifu, parece que la gatita se durmió- decia el Cuervo haciendo sonreír un poco al Tigresa por seguir diciéndole gatita, y el Cuervo también sonrió al ver dormir a Tigresa con una sonrisa: -mmmm, parece que si, Cuervo te importaría…-, -en absoluto maestro- interrumpía la pregunta de Shifu al saber lo que iba a pedirle; "mmmm, apuesto a que lo disfrutas mucho muchacho, jeje" pensaba Shifu sabiendo que el Cuervo en cierto modo deseaba hacer eso.

-por cierto maestro Shifu, esperaba bajar con el señor Ping ala misma hora que hoy, ya que quede con ver a alguien- decía el Cuervo anunciando a Shifu sus planes.

-no te preocupes Cuervo, bajamos a la misma hora a diario, pero no esperaba que hicieras amigos en el pueblo tan rápido- decía el maestro Shifu sorprendido.

-gracias maestro, pero no veré a un amigo maestro, depuse de lo de Black Star, un artista se me acerco queriendo convertir mi historia en una especie de novela grafica, parece que quiere hacerme una figura publica- explicaba el Cuervo a Shifu.

-ya veo, entiendo, algo así como con los cinco y con Po de hacer muñecos y cosas así (preguntaba Shifu y el Cuervo asintió con la cabeza), bueno, no suena tan mala idea, yo leería esas historias, jeje, puedes hablar con el, de hecho, yo también quiero conocerlo, y ver que clase de trabajo planea, además es lo que siempre hago, cuando hicieron eso con mi hija y el resto de los alumnos, créeme- decía Shifu terminado de explicar al Cuervo con una sonría recordando, recordando algunas cosas pasadas.

-claro, gracias maestro, ahhh, por cierto que hago con Tigresa- preguntaba el Cuervo con duda.

-déjala en su habitación, pero creo que no tengo que decirte que lo agás con cuidado o si- decía el maestro Shifu de forma burlona ya teniendo una idea de las intenciones del Cuervo con su hija.

-¿disculpe?- decía el Cuervo con duda de lo que quiso decir Shifu, y Tigresa aun fingiendo estar dormida se preguntaba también que quiso decir su padre hacia su "mejor amigo".

-vamos Cuervo, yo sé que te "importa" mucho mu hija, y solo llevas dos días aquí y tu y ella ya son mejores amigos, según ustedes, se nota que darías todo por mi hija, la has hecho muy feliz, no la veía estar así por alguien en toda su vida, le devolviste su felicidad, esa es una de las razones por las que me agradas, (dijo Shifu sonriendo, para cambiar drásticamente de voz a estricto), por eso te advierto, que si le haces daño a mi hija, o peor aun, si le rompes el corazón yo personalmente te torturare, de formas horribles e inimaginables, y no importa que te puedas curara a ti mismo, lo aprovechare para darme gusto contigo, ¿fui claro?- decía Shifu en un tono amenazante, asustando al Cuervo, pero habiendo feliz a Tigresa de oír cuanto se preocupaba por ella su padre.

-transparente maestro, si- decía el Cuervo nervioso.

-bien, y no te preocupes, tu le agradas a ella, de hecho, seria agradable tenerte de yerno-decía el maestro Shifu en tono de broma y burla, haciendo sonrojara mucho al Cuervo y a Tigresa, pero se esforzó por no parecerlo y seguir fingiendo estar dormida.

-MAESTRO SHIFU- decía el Cuervo queriendo gritar, pero lo dijo casi en susurro como si le faltara aire, para no despertar a Tigresa.

Después de oír esto, Tigresa se sonrojo aun mas, sonrió y se recostó acomodándose en el pecho del Cuervo, y aunque estaba cómoda, recostada en su pecho, quería oír su corazón, y la sorprendió que: NO SE OIA NADA, EL CORAZON DEL CUERVO NO PALPITABA, DEHECHO, PUEDE QUE NI TUVIERA UNO; esto preocupo a Tigresa y le dio lastima, y con ese ultimo pensamiento, se durmió de verdad en el pecho y brazos del Cuervo.

Todos siguieron su camino, solo los que estaban despiertos y consientes se dijeron "buenas noches" ente si, el Cuervo estaba frente a la habitación de Tigresa, abriendo la puerta, y cargando a Tigresa, acomodándola en su cama con mucho cuidado, la cubría con una frazada, y al ver que el la cargo todo el camino y la llevo asta su cama y aparte dormida, se sonrojo mucho con esa idea y quería cerrar con broche de oro esa noche, quería darle un beso en los labios, peor se detuvo pensando que seria no solo abusar de su confianza, sino también de ella misma, así que le dio un beso en la frente, y aunque parecía no ser mucho, el Cuervo estaba mas que conforme con eso, y cuando estaba a punto de irse, miro el jarrón de flores y recordó ir con la señora Ming y contarle como le fue como se lo prometió, pero también tubo una idead, se acercó al jarrón, saco una flecha de su gabardina y la utilizo para hacerse una herida pequeña, pero lo quería hacer rápido, ya que quería dejar caer unas gotas de su sangre para que las flores la tomaran y vivieran mas, pero tenia que apresarse antes de que se cerrara la herida, y si funciono, el estaba seguro de que funcionaria, y después de hacer eso, salió y cerro la puerta del cuarto de Tigresa, para irse al suyo, quitarse la ropa, recostarse y descansar, feliz de que dio una buena impresión en algunos aldeanos, y mejor aun, con su pequeña actuación se gano no solo mas respeto, sino también mas admiración de sus amigos, de su maestro y de Tigresa que era lo que mas le importaba, y se relajo un poco, pero aun lo atormentaba ese sueño que tubo, esperaba que no se hiciera real, y que alguien llegara y lastimara a quienes ama queriendo hacerle daño a él, así que con esa ultima idea que le dio miedo y nerviosismo, se durmió finalmente esperando a ver que le deparaba el mañana.

**ESE ES MI SEPTIMO (Y NUEVO MAS LARGO) CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE NO LOS DECEPCIONE, PERDON SI ES ALGO LARGO, INCLUSO ME TARDE EN ESCRIBIRLO POR AÑADIRLE ÑAS, Y EN CUANTO AL BROMA QUE DICE EL CUERVO A BLACK STAR, ES OBIO QUE ES REFERENTE HACIA JESUS, Y SI ALGUN LECTOR ES CATOLICO O CRISTIANO, LAMENTO SI ESTO LO OFENDIO, ASI ES LA BROMA, LA SAQUE DE UNA PELCIULA,Y SI LOS OFENDIO, ME DISCULPO SINCERAMENTE, TAMBIEN AGRADESCO LOS REVIEWS COMO EN EL PRINCIPIO, Y QUIERO DARLE LAS GRACIAS A Chano1234d POR SU COMENTARIO Y POR LEER MI HISTORIA, Y ES CIERTO, MUCHOS ESPERARIA UNA HISTORIRA DE TIGRESA Y PO, PERO SI HAGO ESTO ES PRICIPALMETO POR SER UNA GRAN FAN DE TIGRESA, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE ALGUNOS FANS DE ESTE TIPO LEAN MI HISTORIA, MI PERSONAJE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER, PERO BUENO, GRACIAS POR SU INTERES Y REVIEWS, COMENTE Y PREGUNTEN LO QUE QUIERAN, YO RESPONDO; Y AUN SIGO RECOMENDANDO AL MI AMIGO Y GRAN AUTOR Slipknotmaggot98, HASTA EL SIGUIENTYE CAPITULO, (PD: ESPERO QUE LOS CUERVOS LOS PROTEJAN).**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA MIS FIELES LECTORES, ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER, NO SOLO LOS REVIEWS, SINO TAMBIEN A MIS MÁS NUEVOS LECTORES: Chano1234d, Lilium, Zhihui de xinzang Ymetalic-dragon-angel , GRACIAS POR INTERESARSE EN MI HISTORIA, ENSERIO LO APRECIO; BUENO ESTE CAPITULO SE TRATA SOBRE EL RESULTADO DEL IMPACTO QUE DEJO EL CUERVO EN EL PUEBLO, EN EL CAPITULO PASADO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y NO QUEDEN DECEPCIONADOS, Y AVISO QUE ALGUNOS DE LOS CAPITULOS INTENTARE HACERLOS MISIONES CORTAS; CON TODOS LOS MAESTROS POR SEPARADO, PARA DEJAR ENCLARO EL TIPO DE RELACION QUE TIENE CON CADA UNO, ESPERO, DISFRUTEN ESTE.**

**DISCLAMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN, TAMPOCO LOS CANCIONES DE ARTISTAS COMO RICARDO ARJONA, SOLO MI PROPIO CUERVO Y FUTUROS PERSONAJES.**

Kung Fu Panda: Bajo Las Alas Del Cuervo.

Capitulo 8.- No me teman niños.

EN LOS SUEÑOS DEL CUERVO…

El Cuervo usualmente tenia sueños que empezaban bien y después se volvían violentas pesadillas, esta vez soñó que Tigres y el estaban entrenando arduamente y el Cuervo iba ganado hasta que…

-AHORA ME TOCA A MI PAPA- decía una niña muy emocionada, poniéndose enfrente del Cuervo, y él no se lo creía, estaba seguro de que era un sueño, pero disfruto el ver que tenía una hija.

-inténtalo linda, quiero ver lo que has aprendido- decía el Cuervo muy emocionado queriendo pelear con su hija; y ella salto en el aire, pateándolo en la cara, y esto lo hizo retroceder, para que después su hija le diera una patada en la pierna, haciéndolo incarse; y después su hija lo tumba en el suelo dándole el golpe de fuego (el golpe que hace Tigresa con ambas manos), y ella se para sobre el muy feliz de ganarle a su padre.

-te dije que no podrías conmigo papa- le decía su hija al Cuervo que fingía estar desmallado, y cunado su hija se acercó mas a él, el volvió en si y la abrazo girando en círculos, riendo.

-si es cierto, aunque también debes aprender que no te acerques tanto a tu adversario si no estas segura de que aun puede seguir, pero ya aprenderás, eres igual de hábil que tu madre- decía el Cuervo cargando a su hija, y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-tu padre tiene razón Tigresa- añadió Tigresa diciéndole así a su hija (la hija del Cuervo era igual a Tigresa de niña, y era obvio ya que ella era su madre, solo que tenia algunas facciones de su padre, como los ojos y que su rostro era un poco blanco, y tenia las misma rayas negras en los ojos y la boca, como el Cuervo), mientras decía esto Tigresa se acercó al Cuervo y a su hija, abrazándolos a ambos.

-si mama, pero alfil pude tumbar a papa, y eso es genial- decía su hija hacia su madre muy contenta ambas.

-si eres maravillosa, igual que tu madre- decía el Cuervo dándole una sonrisa a Tigresa.

-ahhh, nunca dejaras de ser tan lindo mi amor- decía Tigresa muy sonrojada y acercándose al Cuervo para darle un beso en los labios y así lo isieron, el Cuervo lo disfruto mucho asta que…

-AUN CRES QUE PUEDES SER FELIZ, DEBES DE SER MAS TONTO E IGNORANTE DE LO QUE CREIA, NO TE MERECES NADA DE ESTO, TE VOY A QUEBRAR CUERVO, Y TE QUITARE TODO- gritaba amenazante la misma formación de nubes de su sueño anterior, lo reconoció por su voz, solo que ahora era una gran sombra frente a él; y al ver esto el Cuervo se preocupo, ya que antes de que se diera cuenta, Tigresa y su hija ya eran de ceniza como en su sueño anterior, y esto despertó al Cuervo otra vez de forma, muy asustado, sudando y casi sin respiración.

EN LA HABITACION DEL CUERVO…

-como es esto posible, igual que ayer, solo espero que nadie tenga que pagar por mis culpas- decía el Cuervo susurrando para el mismo, intentando no despertar a nadie, volvió a despertar a las seis de la mañana, pero el esperaba eso, quería ir con la señora Ming para contarle todo, como lo prometió, además quería planear todo su día, quería hacer tantas cosas, quería prepara lo que iba a tocar con el señor Ping aunque solo fuera una sola canción, tenia que pensar en lo que hablarían el y el señor O'Barr, debía calentar y entrenar con Tigresa, y además quería hacer algo con Tigresa, lo que fuera con tal de pasar tiempo con ella, así que se vistió rápido, se preparo bien para salir, salió por la ventana para no hacer ruido y corrió en dirección hacia el criadero de la señora Ming.

EN EL CRIADERO DE LA SEÑORA MING…

-buenos días joven Cuervo, veo que llego temprano- decía la señora Ming que aunque estaba de espaldas a la puerta había notado que el Cuervo había llegado rápido.

-buenos días señora Ming (decía el Cuervo con una reverencia), vine para contarle como me fue tal y como lo prometí, llegue temprano ya que tengo que estar ahí cunado todos despierten o tendré problemas- decía el Cuervo expoliando su llegada tan temprana.

"vaya, este joven tiene palabra, eso dice mucho de el" pensaba la señora Ming viendo que el Cuervo no dejo su promesa como si no fuera nada. –esta bien joven Cuervo, conozco a Shifu desde hace tiempo y se lo estricto que es con sus alumnos, pero eso no importa ahora, por favor cuénteme, como le fue con la maestra Tigresa- decía la señora Ming con mucho interés en oír lo que el Cuervo tenia que decir.

-ahhh, claro si, le importa (decía el Cuervo pidiendo permiso para sentarse en una pequeña silla de madera y la señora Ming le dio permiso), gracias, bueno, por donde empiezo, quería que fuera sorpresa, así que las deje frente a su puerta para que las viera al despertar, yo no estaba ahí, así que no vi su reacción, pero cunado la vi, se me acerco y me susurro en el oído que le encantaron las flores y me agradeció- decía el Cuervo contándole a la señora Ming.

-eso esta bien, aunque hubiera sido mejor si hubiera estado allí joven Cuervo, le aseguro que ella lo hubiera besado- le decía la señora Ming, como un regaño, ya que esperaba algo mejor, -¿y eso es todo?- añadió.

-bueno no, no es todo, ayer entrenamos juntos, e indirectamente le dedique una canción-, -¿usted fue el que canto ayer en el restaurante del señor Ping?, porque si es usted, tengo que decir que aunque no lo vi, usted canta muy bien- preguntaba la señora Ming interrumpiendo al Cuervo y el respondió; -si fui yo, y gracias señora Ming, me alaga que les guste mi música, pero volviendo al tema inicial, después de que termine, ella me dijo que soy muy lindo y detallista entre otras cosas, y camino al Palacio de Jade ella se desmallo a medio camino y yo la lleve cargando asta su habitación, cunado la deje le di un beso en su frente y note que acomodo las flores junto a su cama…, créame señora Ming, fue un gran día, espero no haberla decepcionado- terminaba de contar el Cuervo muy feliz, recordando todo lo que paso anoche con una sonrisa.

-wow, eso no lo esperaba, joven Cuervo, si ella de verdad piensa y siente eso por usted, entonces significa que no necesita convencerla, ella ya esta enamorada de usted, solo necesitan decirse lo que sienten- decía la señora Ming muy emocionada de oír la historia y relación del Cuervo.

-señora Ming, eso no es tan fácil, además, ella es mi mejor amiga, no hay nada…-, -JOVEN CUERVO, NO MIENTA, Y MENOS A ALGUIEN QUE SABE CUNADO LO HACE- interrumpía la señora Ming al Cuervo mirándolo muy enojada, casi gritándole.

-disculpe señora Ming, es solo que ella ahora es mi mejor amiga, si admito sentir algo muy fuerte por ella, pero no creo que ella me vea como yo a ella, además, repito que no es tan simple- respondía el Cuervo muy triste.

-entiendo joven Cuervo, pero créame, si lo que me dijo es verdad entonces ella debe sentir lo mismo por usted, incluso mas, si yo fuera usted lo conversaría de inmediato con ella, pero con tacto para asegurase- decía la señora Ming de forma cariñosa hacia el Cuervo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

-entiendo señora Ming, pero prefiero esperar, almenos asta que esta casi seguro de lo que ella sienta y así tomar valor suficiente- explicaba el Cuervo.

-suena bien joven Cuervo, pero quiero que hasta que eso pase vuelva y me cuente mas, si no le molesta compartirlo conmigo- decía la señora Ming esperando que él le confiese su amor a Tigresa.

-si señora Ming si algo pasa yo le cuento, pero podría decirme como supo que eran para la maestra Tigresa- preguntaba el Cuervo con mucha duda.

-bueno, las flores que usted pidió, son exactamente las favoritas de la maestra Tigresa, cuando ella era niña, Shifu y ella venían casi a diario, y yo les regalaba siempre un ramo de esa combinación, (suspiro), pero la maestra Tigresa empezó a dejar de venir, porque nunca dejaba de entrenar, parecía que si dejaba de hacerlo mataba a Shifu, asta donde yo se metió esa idea en la cabeza, es muy triste que una niña deje su infancia por algo así- termina de decir la señora Ming, con una gran tristeza.

-eso suena muy cruel y triste, lo siento mucho, solo espero poder devolverle la felicidad a Tigresa, (suspiro), ya esta amaneciendo, me tengo que ir, volveré cuando algo bueno ocurra señora Ming, adiós- decía el Cuervo despidiéndose de la señora Ming con una reverencia, y después de eso se marcho al palacio rápidamente.

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE…

Había sonado el gong y los maestros se levantaron con la misma rutina, y al notar que el Cuervo no salía, no se extrañaron con eso, así que solo se fueron al patio a entrenar, y al entrar vieron al Cuervo entrenando casi igual que ayer, solo que esta vez daba algunos golpes y disparos al aire, atinando a todos los blancos que había puesto, y al entrar Draven llego de repente parándose sobre el hombro del Cuervo, y este le dio los buenos días.

-buenos días Cuervo- decían el maestro Shifu, no sorprendido de que el Cuervo estuviera ahí temprano.

-buenos días maestro, y buenos días chicos- decía el Cuervo muy feliz con una reverencia hacia todos y todos le respondieron lo mismo casi al unísono.

-bueno, comiencen con un calentamiento alumnos, mientras tanto, Cuervo puedo hablar contigo- decía Shifu dando una orden a sus alumnos y todos respondieron al unísono, mientras el Cuervo se acercaba a Shifu.

-que pasa maestro, todo bien- decía el Cuervo preocupado, caminando con Shifu lejos de los demás para que no los oyeran.

-si tranquilo muchacho, no siempre es algo malo, o que, es que acaso ya no puedo hablar con el "novio" de mi hija, jeje- decía el maestro Shifu, con algo de broma y burla en su voz avergonzando al Cuervo. –bueno solo quería recordarte que como hoy hablaras con tu amigo el artista, quiero conocerlo y también quería pedirte que si después de comer podías llevar a dar una vuelta a Tigresa por el Valle- terminaba de decir Shifu como una petición al Cuervo.

-si maestro, me encantaría, pero porque me lo pide, de hecho, tenía pensado hacer eso- respondía el Cuervo ruborizado.

-pues si, solo que Tigresa no podía esperar para eso, así que en el camino asta aquí, casi me estuvo rogando que te lo pidiera, para que no pudieras negarte, créeme Cuervo, nunca la había visto así, (suspiro) me alegra verla feliz de nuevo, asi que mas te vale no negarte- decía Shifu en tono serio, pero con una sonrisa.

-nunca maestro, y menos ante Tigresa, y también me muero por escuchar al señor O'Barr, él es el artista, nos veríamos en el restaurante hoy a la misma hora, ahí podemos hablar.- explicaba el Cuervo su plan a Shifu.

-mmm, claro, me gusta la idea Cuervo, y mas con el señor O'Barr, lo conozco desde hace tiempo y es el mejor artista que he visto, el pinto casi todas la pinturas del Salón de los Héroes, incluyendo la del Maestro Oogway, bueno pero eso lo veremos durante la cena, ahora ve a entrenar, que no quiero que impacientes a mi hija- decía Shifu con una sonrisa ordenando al Cuervo y este sol asintió con la cabeza y fue con Tigresa y comenzaron a entrenar.

EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO…

Ahora casi todos entrenaban por separado, excepto Shifu, Po, Tigresa y Cuervo.

Song practicaba en la tortuga de jade pelando contra Grulla (igual que Tigresa en la primera película).

Mantis acostumbraba estar contra los muñecos de madera con garras, y Víbora entre el camino de fuego, solo que esta vez hacían pequeños cambios y peleaban entre si, haciendo mas igual la pelea.

Mono estebes cambio los aros que colgaban del techo por los garrotes con púas, y no le fue tan bien como esperaba al principio, así que utilizo una vara de bamboo para poder evitar las púas.

Shifu y Po estaban entrenando juntos, como se lo dijo ayer, pero casi no parecía entrenamiento para ambos, parecía que Shifu se divertía con Po, golpeándolo y haciéndolo revotar para todas partes, pero eso no duro mucho; y Shifu se apiado de Po y lo dejo parase para volver a intentarlo, pero como Po no podía hacer nada contra Shifu, él lo dejo levantarse de nuevo y esta vez hacer varias técnicas y posiciones de manera fluida, y así siguieron por horas.

Tigresa y Cuervo ya no peleaban como ayer, ahora Tigresa quería probar la fluidez del Cuervo y su fuerza, así que lo hizo golpear unas tejas de madera con su mano, no fue mucho problema para el Cuervo solo las rompía, pero Tigresa le ordenaba que lo hiciera con algunas posiciones raras para el pero muy común para Tigresa, algunas eran fáciles, pero conforme avanzaba se hacían mas difíciles, y una hizo que el Cuervo se enredara así mismo y se tropezara, haciendo reír a Tigresa, y él también se rio, no solo de si mismo, sino también porque le gustaba ver a Tigresa reír aun a consta de su si mismo, después Tigresa lo ayudo a levantarse y continuaron así, todos lo hicieron hasta que ya era hora de comer; y además estaban cansado y hambrientos.

Todos iban bajando las escalera algo cansados por el entrenamiento continuo, y no tardo en llegar gente que se acercaba hacia el grupo, pero la mayoría eran hacia el Cuervo pidiendo unos autógrafos o simplemente queriendo saludarlo, y el Cuervo les respondió a todos muy amablemente y con una sonrisa en el rostro, y esto hizo sonreír a los maestros al ver como ya lo querían entre el pueblo.

Al llegar al restaurante del señor Ping, el señor Ping los recibió con mucha alegría, y le decía al Cuervo que alguien llego temprano para verlo, era el señor O'Barr, que ya había reservado una mesa para todos y ya hasta había ordenado por todos, pagándole por adelantado al señor Ping.

-hola señor O'Barr, me dijeron que había llegado temprano, usted de verdad quiere trabajar conmigo, eh, jeje- decía el Cuervo muy feliz de ver a su nuevo amigo y socio, saludándolo con una reverencia.

-si, joven Cuervo, tranquilo no llevo mucho tiempo esperando, ya sabia que estaba apunto de llegar, siempre se ve a los maestros por aquí a esta hora, por cierto, buenas tardes maestros (decía el señor O'Barr saludando a todos los maestros y ellos también a el casi al unísono)- después de eso, el señor O'Barr invito a sentar a todos, y todo se pusieron a comer, excepto Shifu, el Cuervo y el señor O'Barr.

-es bueno verlo de nuevo señor O'Barr, mi estudiante me informo que usted tenia pensado en un trabajo con el, y estoy interesado en saber que planea hacer con el- explicaba Shifu su razón de interés, saludando a su viejo conocido.

-es un placer volver a verlo maestro Shifu, me alga su interés, y bueno había pensado iniciar con una novela grafica, ya tengo algunos artistas bajo mi tutela, ansiosos de trabajar y publicar varias, cuando les conté se enloquecieron por querer empezar ya, solo necesito saber mas sobre el joven Cuervo y tener un trato entre los tres- explicaba el señor O'Barr, interesando a Shifu por cuanto le importaba eso a un pintor como el.

Entonces el Cuervo empezó a contar con interés todo, su historia personal, todos sus poderes, la leyenda en si del Cuervo, su relación con Draven (que estaba comiendo de una taza pequeña como de costumbre), y aportando unas ideas para el inicio de su plan, decía esto mientras los maestros comían normalmente, aunque atentos a lo que decían Shifu, el Cuervo y el señor O'Barr, quienes comían a un ritmo mas lento por escuchar lo que decía el Cuervo, y para cunado el Cuervo termino de contar todo lo que tenia que decir, el señor O'Barr hablo con mucho entusiasmo.

-wow, usted es mucho mas complicado de lo que pensaba, creo que eso mejorara la historia, si me interesa mucho todo lo que dijo, y bien, usted que dice maestro Shifu- decía el señor O'Barr muy entusiasmado pidiendo la aprobación de Shifu.

-bueno, claro que es interesante todo esto, y creo que hablo por los tres en que es buena idea el publicarla, pero esta seguro que podrá usted solo señor O'Barr- decía Shifu con entusiasmo, pero con preocupación por el señor O'Barr si iba a poder el solo.

-no se preocupe maestro Shifu, no lo are yo solo, tengo muchos empleados y alumnos a mi disposición, solo necesito arreglar unos detalles con el joven Cuervo, como ver como nos dividiremos las ganancias, y detalles para las ideas- decía el señor O'Barr dirigiéndose al Cuervo.

-seguro señor O'Barr, y ya pensé como dividirlo, creo que es justo un setenta- treinta, setenta usted y treinta yo- decía el Cuervo muy feliz con una sonrisa, y sorprendiendo al señor O'Barr por su decisión.

-¿esta seguro joven Cuervo?, digo, porque se conforma con eso- preguntaba el señor O'Barr muy sorprendido.

-si señor O'Barr, yo no necesito tanto dinero, usted si lo necesita mas que yo, o podría llegar a necesitarlo, no lo se, ya que todo lo que necesito esta frente a mi (decía el Cuervo mirando a Draven, a su maestro, a sus amigos, y en especial a Tigresa, y el Cuervo se le quedo mirando un rato pequeño, y después de oír esto, Tigresa lo miro de manera Tierna también), así que insisto, quédeselo usted, y recuerde, que si necesita ayuda, ideas, o algo así, puede consultarme cuando quiera, de hecho me gustaría ver su trabajo antes de publicarlo, algo así como supervisar- terminaba de explicar el Cuervo dejando al señor O'Barr incrédulo por la generosidad del Cuervo.

-de acuerdo joven Cuervo, como guste, creo que es un trato- decía el señor O'Barr, dándole la mano (o pata mas bien) al Cuervo en señal de que ya estaba listo, de pronto llego el señor Ping, pidiéndole al Cuervo que si podía ir al piano y empezar a tocar, ya que desde temprano le pego un anuncio en la entrada con la hora que se supone que el Cuervo iba a tocar, y aunque solo fuera una canción, la gente estaba eufórica, empezando a llegar, y el Cuervo se levando y fue diracto al piano junto con Draven, y todo seguía casi igual que la otra noche, sus amigos estaban en la mesa justo enfrente de él, incluso el señor O'Barr se quedo para ver, incluso para pintarlo mientras tocaba, de pronto la gente empezó a llegar, el señor Ping vendía mas admisiones, y el Cuervo estaba pensando en que tocar el solo a falta de una banda, y de pronto pensó en el significado del amor, pero no del amor bueno que sentía por Tigresa, sino una definición del amor común en su mundo natal, una realidad de amor falso o desamor:

El amor tiene firma de autor en las causas perdidas  
El amor siempre empieza soñando y termina en insomnio  
Es un acto profundo de fé que huele a mentira  
El amor baila al son que le toquen, sea Dios o el demonio...

El amor es una guerra perdida entre el sexo y la risa  
Es la llave con que abres el grifo del agua en los ojos  
Es el tiempo más lento del mundo cuando va de prisa  
El amor se abre paso despacio no importa el cerrojo...

El amor es la arrogancia de aferrarse a lo imposible  
Es buscar en otra parte lo que no encuentras en tí...

El amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato,  
y te desploma porque si...  
El amor es dos en uno que al final no son ninguno,  
y se acostumbran a mentir...  
El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza,  
y al final siempre se va...

El amor casi siempre es mejor cuando está en otra parte  
Luce bien en novelas que venden finales perfectos  
No te vayas amor que aunque duelas no quiero dejarte...  
Si eres siempre un error, ¿por qué nunca se ven tus defectos?  
Puede ser que lo que juzgo sea otra cosa, no lo sé...  
Que a mi suerte le ha tocado el impostor, tampoco sé...

El amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato,  
y te desploma porque si...  
El amor es dos en uno que al final no son ninguno,  
y se acostumbran a mentir...  
El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza,  
y al final siempre se va...

Y no te deja decir lo que quieres decir  
sin hacerte saber que se escupe hacia arriba...  
Es sentarte a mirar pasar frente a tí  
el desfile mortal del cadáver de todos tus sueños...

El amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato,  
y te desploma porque si...  
El amor es dos en uno que al final no son ninguno,  
y se acostumbran a mentir...  
El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza,  
y al final siempre se va...

Y así terminaba el Cuervo, sin mirar a la audiencia, pero lo decía con mucho sentimiento, y esto cautivo a la audiencia, que aunque era una canción algo triste era muy buena y muy bella combinada con la música, todos aplaudieron muy fuerte, también sus amigos, pero Tigresa lo hacia con mas emoción, y el Cuervo como era de costumbre, se despidió y agradeció a todos, bajo con Draven en su hombro, al intentar ir con sus amigos, un grupo (mas de jovencitas que nada), se juntaron alrededor del Cuervo casi apunto de tirarlo, pero el supo mantener su balance, y les firmaba cosas, les decía cosa agradables, y algunas lo abrazaban muy fuerte saltando sobre el, y el Cuervo se los devolvía a ellas con mucho cariño que le tenia a sus fans, y al terminar camino muy feliz a sus amigos, que lo recibieron con un gran aplauso, y diciéndole lo grandioso que estuvo, Song le pidió que le diera un autógrafo algo avergonzada, pero el Cuervo se lo dio con gusto y le dijo que no tenia que estarlo por pedírselo a un amigo; todos hasta el señor O'Barr le decían que canta muy bien, despidiéndose de él, y después de que todos los espectadores se fueron, y los maestros estaban apunto de irse al Palacio de Jade, despidiéndose del señor Ping, que de nuevo agradecía al Cuervo por tocar en su restaurante, al estar en la salida, el Cuervo recordó algo importante.

-oye Tigresa, ¿me preguntaba… me preguntaba si tu querías dar un pequeño paseo conmigo?, para enseñarme mas del pueblo, digo, si tu quieres- decía el Cuervo, algo nervioso de pedirle una especie de cita a la maestra Tigresa, pero aprovechando que aun no era tarde y todavía les quedaba tiempo.

-bueno, si me encantaría, aunque no se si a el maestro Shifu quiera- decía Tigresa también algo nerviosa y ruborizada por que nunca nadie la invito a salir, mucho menos su "mejor amigo", pero necesitaba saber si Shifu estaba de acuerdo, aunque ella ya sabia que si.

-seguro que si hija, mientras sea un paseo nada mas- decía Shifu con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero era enserio lo ultimo, no quería que el Cuervo se propasara con hija.

-si, así que no se den muchos besitos- incluía de forma burlona Mantis, haciendo reír a todos aunque sea en pequeñas carcajadas, y Mono añadió: -si, y no se tomen mucho de la mano- decía muy risueño Mono haciendo que los demás se rieran mas, y ante esto el Cuervo y Tigresa los miraron con mirada asesina, y ambos tenían los ojos en un tono rojo, y esto asustando a todos, sobretodo a Mantis y Mono.

-Mono, Mantis…-decía el Cuervo en tono de furia y Tigresa a completo lo que quería decir: -cállense- decía Tigresa en el mismo tono, haciendo a Mono y Mantis paralizarse y tragar saliva de nervios, y al ver esto los demás se rieron.

-jeje, esta bien, nosotros los esperaremos en el Palacio, solo no lleguen muy tarde, es enserio- decía Shifu en tono estricto y amenazante para ambos, y ambos asintieron felices y con una sonrisa, así que se dieron la vuelta y caminaron tranquilamente al mismo paso, mientras los demás se iban por las escaleras.

Iban caminando con Draven en su hombro y mirando todo mientras Tigresa iba explicando y guiando al Cuervo en todo, y aunque iba pensando en que decirle al Cuervo se notaba que estaba nerviosa, ya que era su primera cita, y el Cuervo noto esto.

-oye, no tienes que estar nerviosa, acaso te ocurre algo- preguntaba el Cuervo preocupado por ella.

-no nada, es solo que (suspiro), es mi primera cita en mi vida, y estoy algo nerviosa de que se hace en estas ocasiones- decía Tigresa algo apenada, ya que pensar que una gran guerrera, que no le teme a nada, estaba preocupada por su primera cita, y el Cuervo se ruborizo y alago de ver que Tigresa lo viera como una cita con el, y decidido hacerle saber lo que pensaba.

-no te preocupes, también es mi primera cita, y no lo veas como una cita en si, tu eres mi mejor amiga, así que por consiguiente saldremos mas a menudo, solo déjate llevar, yo estoy aquí a tu lado y nunca me iré de ahí- afirmaba el Cuervo mirando a Tigresa tiernamente y ella al oír todo eso, solo se dejo llevar como él dijo y lo abrazo muy fuertemente, ya que no lo quería lejos nunca mas.

-gracias Cuervo, te quiero mucho- decía Tigresa muy feliz, casi llorando de felicidad.

-también te quiero gatita, y eso no cambiara nunca- decía el Cuervo en el mismo tono y rompiendo lentamente el abrazo.

Después de romper el abrazo, siguieron caminado lentamente, y a Tigresa se le ocurrió: SUJETAR LA MANO DEL CUERVO CON SU PATA, y esto sorprendió mucho al Cuervo y lo hacia enrojecerse mucho.

-ahhhh, que haces Tigresa- decía el Cuervo nervioso y algo sorprendido.

-ohh, lo siento, es solo que me pareció muy buena idea para caminar juntos, pero si te molesta…- decía Tigresa algo triste, pensando que el Cuervo la rechazo, pero cuando estaba apunto de soltar su mano…

-no me molesta, me gusta, es solo que me sorprendió mucho, es todo (decía el Cuervo sujetando con firmeza, pero a la vez delicadeza la pata de Tigresa para que no lo soltara) no sabia que tenia un pelaje tan suave- añadió el Cuervo levantado su pata y besándola en la parte superior, y esto hacia ruborizar mucho a Tigresa, por alguna razón le encantaba que el Cuervo hiciera eso, y solo le sonrió muy roja, pero no dejaba de verlo, y solo siguieron caminando y mientras caminaban, el Cuervo, frotaba la pata de Tigresa con la yema de sus dedos, muy delicadamente, le encantaba sentir el pelaje de Tigresa con su piel, ya que si era muy suave, y al hacer esto Tigresa no pudo evitar ronronear.

-que es eso Tigresa, tu lo haces- preguntaba el Cuervo con duda ya que nunca había visto a Tigresa hacer eso.

-ahhh, ohhh, si Cuervo, es ronronear, es algo que hacemos los felinos al estar agusto, es involuntario- se justificaba y explicaba Tigresa, algo nerviosa ya que nunca ronronea ante nadie.

-ahhhh, bueno, me alegro que sientas agusto a mi lado gatita (decía el Cuervo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Tigresa, y esto sorprendió mucho a Tigresa, ya que no esperaba que algo así le pasara en si "cita" con el Cuervo, y ella se congelo en el instante y se ruborizo mucho), no se porque no lo haces mas seguido, me gusta, te ves muy linda cunado lo haces- explicaba el cuervo algo ruborizado por decirle todo eso a su "mejor amiga" y ella estaba aun congelada y muy roja por lo que dijo el Cuervo.

"CREE QUE SOY MUY LINDA, Y ME BESO" gritaba Tigresa en su mente, muy feliz, estaba descontrolada por dentro, ya quería darle un beso a él, pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo, aunque le costó mucho trabajo responder al Cuervo: - gra…gra…gracias Cuervo- decía casi tartamudeando y muy nerviosa Tigresa, y el Cuervo solo sonrió ante esto y siguieron caminado un rato hasta que…

Miraron que una carreta se acercaba descontrolada y muy rápido, y al ver que una niña caminaba atravesando la calle y no noto que la carreta fue hacia ella, el Cuervo fue y la abrazo alejándola del peligro, mientras Tigresa sujetaba la carreta por atrás y así deteniéndola.

-¡SUELTAME TIPO RARO!- le gritaba la niña al Cuervo que la ponía en el suelo, delicadamente y después se volteo mirando y recargándose en un muro.

-pudieron haberte arrollado- decía el Cuervo sin mirarla, directamente, solo volteando un poco y espero a Tigresa, ya que se aseguraba que nadie hubiera salido herido con ese pequeño accidente.

-tenia algo de prisa, pude haber pasado- se justificaba la niña, y mirando con curiosidad al Cuervo.

-nunca lo des por hecho, mejor ve a lo seguro, ten paciencia y espera- decía el Cuervo en un tono suave, volteando ligeramente para decirle eso a la niña y ella alcanzo a ver parte de su rostro.

-¿Qué se su pone que es usted un payaso o algo así?- pegunta la niña al Cuervo con curiosidad acercándose para verlo.

-je, si abecés- decía el Cuervo con una risita pequeña, y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-parece que ni siquiera cunado deja de llover es peligroso caminar en la calle- decía la niña quejándose por ni poder estar segura caminando en la calle acercándose al Cuervo.

-bueno eso es cierto, pero tranquila, no llueve eternamente- decía el Cuervo con una sonrisa.

-pues claro que no puede llover eternamente señor, sino todo estaría inundado- decía la niña muy desconcertada y sin entender hacia el comentario del Cuervo, pero el Cuervo sonrió ante esto, entendía que era una niña y no vería de inmediato el significado de eso, pero no importaba era una niña, tenia mucho tiempo para entenderlo.

-bueno, yo soy el Cuervo por cierto, y según tenia entendido señorita usted tenia prisa de ir a algún lado- añadía el Cuervo haciendo que la niña se fuera algo apresurada.

-ohhh, si, es cierto, gracias señor Cuervo y por cierto, yo soy Ara, un placer conocerlo- decía Ara casi corriendo y el Cuervo se despidió de ella, justo cunado Tigresa ya se acercaba con el.

Mientras Tigresa se acercaba algo contenta porque nadie salió lastimado, y miro al Cuervo...

-bueno, almenos nadie salió lastimado, por cierto, como estaba esa niña- preguntaba Tigresa algo preocupada.

-estaba bien, solo algo desconcertada y apresurada, es todo- aclaraba el Cuervo a Tigresa.

-bueno, eso esta bien, ahora…, en donde estábamos- decía Tigresa en un tono juguetón y algo coqueta hacia el Cuervo y volvieron a tomarse de la mano y caminaros, y aunque Tigresa parecía guía de turista para el Cuervo, el Cuervo solo estaba concentrada en ella, y la miraba feliz al ver su pasión y esfuerzo en guiar a su "mejor amigo".

Siguieron así durante un rato, hasta que oyeron un ruido de música, y no era música muy tradicional de china, era mas como música de la Residencia del Mal, y llamo la atención de ambos, y fueron a ver, y en la entrada de una casa cercana, vieron a un grupo de niños tocando instrumentos muy comunes de una banda de rock, Tigresa y Cuervo solo se detuvieron a mirar, muy impresionados por la habilidad e los niños, eran un pequeño cerdo que tocaba el bajo, un conejo que tocaba un pequeño piano (casi un teclado), la batería por alguna razón estaba sola ahí, y en la guitarra estaba: ARA, Y ERA MUTYY BUENA, INCLUSO MEJOR QUE EL CUERVO, y aunque nadie cantaba se oía muy bien, y de pronto, al Cuervo lo golpearon con una gran vara de bamboo en la cabeza, y el solo volteo muy sorprendido, y Tigresa también, al ver que otro conejo, un poco mayor la había golpeado y grito: -¡BAMOS, DENLE AL MONSTRUO, WU ECHALE UNA CUBETADA DE AGUA, ESO DERRITE A LOS MONSTRUOS- decía el conejo que golpeo al Cuervo al ver que este no caí, y no le dolía el golpe aunque se rompió la vara, entonces el tecladista (Wu), se levanto de su banco, tomo una cubeta que estaba cerca y se la lanzo al Cuervo, y el y Tigresa solo se quedaron atónitos por lo que paso, y el Cuervo o decía muy sorprendido y tartamudeando:-por…por…por…¿Por qué?- terminaba de decir muy mojado el Cuervo, y Draven salto volando para no mojarse y después volver al hombro del Cuervo.

-como es que no se derrite- pregunto Wu muy desesperado y Ara le grito muy enojada.

-LINK, QUE HACES, DIJISTE QUE HARIAS UNA PEQUEÑA PAUSA, PERO NO PARA ATACAR AL SEÑOR CUERVO Y A LA MAESTRA TIGRESA, Y TU WU, PORQUE HISITE ESO- decía Ara muy enojada, hacia Wu (tecladista) y a Link (baterista).

-lo siento Ara es solo que cuando me fui, no esperaba que al volver viera un monstruo con cara de payaso- decía Wu justificando su ataque hacia el Cuervo.

-pues no es un monstruo, el me salvo la vida hace un rato, lo siento señor Cuervo (dijo esto dirigiéndose al Cuervo y el solo asintió sonriendo, y luego dirigiéndose a Tigresa), maestra Tigresa la mentamos a ver atacado a su novio- decía Ara disculpándose con Tigresa muy avergonzada, ye esto hizo ruboriza r mucho a Tigresa.

-ohhh, esta bien jovencita Ara, pero él no es mi novio- decía Tigresa muy nerviosa y roja.

-vamos entonces porque usted y el señor Cuervo iban tomados de la mano- decía Ara muy juguetona esperando una justificación de Tigresa, pero este comentario sorprendió mucho a Lu (bajista).

-espera ara, él es el Cuervo, el superhéroe, y el músico que fue donde el restaurante del señor Ping- decía Lu (bajista) acercándose al Cuervo con mucha emoción.

-bueno, joven Lu, si soy el Cuervo, soy músico, y toco con el señor Ping pero no soy un superhéroe, no se de donde sacaste esa idea muchacho- decía el Cuervo muy alagado porque a los niños le dieron una imagen de "superhéroe".

-bueno, usted saco a ese asesino con sus poderes, y es un ser poco inusual, así que es obvio que es un superhéroe, y también tiene una linda novia, como la maestra Tigresa- decía Lu muy emocionado calificando al Cuervo como un superhéroe, pero él se ruborizo mas al ver que todos creían que el y Tigresa eran novios.

-gracias joven Lu, pero la maestra Tigresa no es mi novia es mi mejor amiga- decía el Cuervo muy ruborizado aclarando la situación, por mas que le doliera decir eso, y no aceptara lo que sentía por Tigresa.

-ohhh, ya veo, es una lastima, ustedes parecen una linda pareja- decía Ara, muy contenta, pero algo decepcionada, que sus dos héroes favoritos no eran pareja, y al oír que seria una linda pareja, Tigresa y Cuervo se ruborizaron a mas no poder, y volvieron a sujetarse de la mano, pero el Cuervo se quieto la incomodidad y cambio de tema repentinamente.

-gracias niños, pero me temo que no…, pero quiero saber, ustedes son una banda de música, porque son muy buenos debo decirlo- decía el Cuervo muy emocionado y admirando a los niños.

-pues algo así señor Cuervo, somos un intento de grupo de música, nos falta alguien que cante y también un nombre, pero gracias por pensar eso- respondía Ara muy alagada hacia el Cuervo.

-si, pero no somos tan buenos como usted señor Cuervo- decía Lu muy emocionado, parecía que era el mayor fan del Cuervo.

-bueno, gracias Lu, pero creo que eso se puede arreglar fácil, verán ustedes necesitan alguien que cante y yo necesito una buena banda para un gran espectáculo, que les parece si mañana me ven en el restaurante del señor Ping, ala misma hora que yo me presento, y a ver si arreglamos algo, si les interesa, entonces que tal niños, les gustaría tocar una canción con el Cuervo- les proponía el Cuervo a los niños con mucho interés y ellos se quedaron atónitos.

-si señor Cuervo nos gustaría mucho, mañana estaremos ahí temprano, no faltaremos- decían los niños al unísono, muy emocionados, en especial Lu, que tocaría con su nuevo héroe.

-muy bien, los veo mañana, adiós niños, descansen- decía el Cuervo muy feliz hacia ellos y Tigresa también se despidió y sonreía ante tal gesto amable del Cuervo.

Entonces siguieron caminando, y ya habían dado una vuelta muy guiado por todo el Valle de la Paz, y llegaron a las escaleras y aun seguían tomados de las manos, pero no paraban de conversar, y el Cuervo decidió cambiar de tema.

-wow, eso fue muy informativo y amable de tu parte Tigresa, gracia por mostrarme el Valle, pero aun te falta hablarme de algo mas importante- decía el Cuervo con una sonrisa y en un tono muy juguetón y algo coqueto.

-y eso que seria Cuervo- preguntaba Tigresa al Cuervo en el mismo tono que él.

-pues de ti, quiero saber mas de ti que de nadie ni nada mas- háblame de ti- respondía el Cuervo a Tigresa sin cambiar de tono, y esto hacia ruborizar a Tigresa y ella no pudo evitar responderle.

-bueno, si de verdad quieres saber, mi nombre es Tigresa, vivía en el orfanato de BauGo desde cachorra, hasta que el maestro Shifu me adopto y me entreno para ser una gran guerrera y maestra del Kung Fu, y así fue, me gusto mucho ser entrenada, pero siempre quise cariño de parte de el maestro Shifu, todo lo que siempre quise cunado era niña era un padre, pero aunque el maestro Shifu era ya mi padre, nunca lo sentí de verdad, muy rara vez me demostraba cariño, eso siempre me pone triste, y nadie mas ha hecho eso por mi, excepto tu Cuervo (al decir esto Tigresa soltó la mano del Cuervo para abrazarlo y recostar su cabeza en su hombro), por eso te quiero mucho Cuervo, nunca me dejes sola, te lo pido- terminaba de hablar Tigresa algo triste, pero ala vez feliz porque el Cuervo era el único que le ha querido de verdad y él le correspondía abrazándola fuertemente.

-nunca Tigresa, nunca te soltare, y nada cambiara lo que siento por ti, te quiero Tigresa- decía el Cuervo, que aunque no era una declaración de amor, eso reconfortaba mucho a Tigresa.

-gracias Cuervo, de verdad eres mi mejor amigo, pero tengo curiosidad, porque eres así conmigo, cuando llegaste lo primero que hiciste era tratarme bien e ir directamente hacia mi corazón y mis sentimientos, porque- preguntaba Tigresa queriendo saber que le había visto a ella para merecerse ese trato de parte de él, o mejor aun porque él estaba tan enamorado de ella y esto ponía nervioso al Cuervo.

-bueno, eso es porque ahh… (Decía nervios y tartamudeando el Cuervo, pero después suspiro y decía con seguridad y verdad en su voz), bueno, eso es porque la primera vez que te vi, sabia que guardabas en ti una rabia y tristeza, y cuando toque tu rostro, sin querer use mis poderes para ver todo tu dolor y tu vida, y cuando sentí todo eso, vi que nunca habías tenido un momento feliz y bueno, así que yo quiero ser quien te de un momento feliz y bueno, Tigresa, yo quiero ser el hombre que te agá feliz el resto de tu vida, te lo mereces, además como no ibas a llamar mi atención, eres muy hermosa, apuesto que cualquier chico que te vea, se abrumaría ante tu presencia- explicaba el Cuervo uno de sus motivos, aunque esto hacia feliz a Tigresa y al Cuervo, y ambos estaban muy ruborizados, el Cuervo se sentía apenado porque no admitió la razón principal y mas importante en su interés en tigresa, y Tigresa se sentía triste porque esperaba oír algo mas, otra razón mas fuerte porque el Cuervo la quisiera.

-(suspiro) gracias Cuervo, eso si me hace sentir mejor (decía mientras continuaban caminando y abrazados), ojala que nadie te aparte de mi lado, y ahora que me acuerdo me muero por ver como te va con esos niños mañana- decía Tigresa muy relajada y feliz.

-si yo también, aunque no creo que sea algo malo, será genial tocar con ellos, además me gustan mucho los niños- explicaba el Cuervo a Tigresa en un tono calmado y también feliz de tener a Tigresa en sus brazos.

"también le gustan los niños a él, acaso hay algo en el que no me guste" pensaba tigresa al oír esto.

-¿se divierten mucho?- decía sarcásticamente el Maestro Shifu, viéndolos seriamente, y al oír esto ellos se separaron de golpe, casi empujándose.

-OHHH, MAESTRO SHIFU, LO SIENTO, ES SOLO QUE NOS RETRASAMOS POR…- decían ambos tratando de explicar porque llegaron algo tarde y además abrazados.

-no se excusen, no estoy molesto, solo que me sorprende que lleguen así tan tranquilos y además abrazado, espero que no hallan hecho algo inapropiado- les decía Shifu y ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

-bueno, eso esta bien, y también quería decir que mañana tu y yo entrenaremos temprano Cuervo, así que te espero en el patio de entrenamiento- afirmaba Shifu y el Cuervo solo asintió, y siguieron a sus habitaciones.

"ojala que no te propases con mi hija Cuervo, no me molesta que la quieras, pero si haces algo indebido con ella, ya veras" pensaba el maestro Shifu viendo a ellos que volvían a abrazarse.

EN LAS HABITACIONES DE LOS MAESTROS…

-bueno, esta es su habitación hermosa señorita, hasta mañana- le decía el Cuervo a Tigresa muy feliz y dándole un beso en la frente, y ante esto Tigresa no solo se ruborizo, sino que…

-oye Cuervo espera, sabes, he tenido ahhh…, unas pesadilla muy horribles y no he podido dormir muy bien, me…, me gustaría saber, si tu quisieras, dormir conmigo- preguntaba Tigresa muy nerviosa y tartamudeando, ya que era una mentira muy improvisada para dormir con el Cuervo esa noche.

-DISCULPA- afirmaba el Cuervo muy rojo, a más no poder por la proposición de Tigresa.

-no me refiero a eso mal pensado (decía Tigresa aclarando y dándole una bofetada algo pequeña al Cuervo), me refiero a que si te gustaría dormir conmigo, en mi cuarto y mi cama, es que me siento mas tranquila junto a ti, y hoy quiero dormir mas tranquila- afirmaba Tigresa mas tranquila pero aun ruborizada.

-ahhh, esta bien Tigresa, me encantaría, creo- decía el Cuervo de forma juguetona mientras Tigresa le sonreía, tomaba su mano y lo jalaba con fuerza hacia su habitación, y al entrar cerraron la puerta, Draven se para en el marco de la puerta y durmió ahí, mientras Tigresa y Cuervo estaban dentro, el Cuervo insistió en hablar de eso…

-Tigresa, yo voy a dormir con ropa, sabes, y que hay de ti- afirmaba el Cuervo algo nervioso.

- lo mismo Cuervo, amenos que tu quieras lo contrario- respondía Tigresa muy coqueta, y esto ponía mas nervioso al Cuervo que solo negó con la cabeza, el Cuervo solo se quieto sus botas, su gabardina y su equipo; pero Tigresa no se había quitado nada, ella estaba cómoda solo con el a su lado, ambos se acostaron en la cama, al principio el Cuervo quería darle la espalda a Tigresa mirando a la pared, pero Tigresa lo convenció de lo contrario, y al voltearse Tigresa le daba la espalda a él, pero solo para que el la pudiera abrazar, y el Cuervo lo hizo, paso ambos brazos y abrazaba a Tigresa por la cintura, y Tigresa disfrutaba esto, al punto de decir…

-Cuervo, dime algo, cántamelo, lo que sea, solo algo lindo y dulce, hazme sentir bien, dime lo que sientes por mi- decía Tigresa con los ojos cerrados, en voz baja, casi susurrando perdiéndose en el placer que le provocaba estar en los brazos del Cuervo, esto dejo pensando al Cuervo y después de poco, puso su boca cerca de su oreja y le dijo susurrando soplando en su oído, también con los ojos cerrados…

-_DIME OTRAVEZ QUE ME QUIERES Y QUE NO TE IRAS, DIME OTRAVEZ QUE ERES MIA Y DE NADIE MAS-_ decía el Cuervo de forma dulce hacia Tigresa, abrazándola, muy cerca de su oído, susurrándole en su oreja y al oír esto, Tigresa se sintió muy feliz, bella y amada, al punto que empezó a ronronear, y el Cuervo solo repetía eso, asta que al notar que Tigresa se durmió sosteniendo su mano y dejando que el la abrazara, al ver esto, el Cuervo descanso y durmió muy tranquilo, sin importarle las pesadillas que usualmente tenia; recargado, abrazando, y sosteniendo la pata de Tigresa.

**HE AQUÍ MI CAPITULO 8, ESPERO QUE NO HAYAN QUEDADO DECEPCIONADOS MIS LECTORES FIELES, NI YO ESPERABA ESE FINAL NI DESENLACE; Y AGRADESCO LOS REVIEWS Y A LOS NUEVOS LECTORES COMOmetalic-dragon-angel Y Lilium; GRACIAS POR INTERESARTE Y PENSAR ESO, YO TAMBIEN PIENSO LO MISMO, HE QUERIDO HACER ESTA HISTRIA DESDE HACE TIEMPO, AMI TAMBIEN ME DISGUTA LA TERIOA DE PO Y TIGRESA, AUNQUE SI REPETO A LOS CREYENTES, PERO PREFIERO TIGRESA/OC,ENSERIO, TIGRESA Y PO SON AMIGOS NADAMAS, NO SE DEDONDE SE METIERON ESA IDEA TODOS, Y A Zhihui de xinzang: NO SE SI RECIBISTRE MI PM, PERO POR SI ACASO LA CANCION DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ES "COMO DUELE DE RICARDO ARJONA" ESPERO QUE ESTO TE AYUDE MI LEAL LECTOR, COMENTEN Y PREGUNTEN LO QUE QUIERAN, YO RESPONDO; Y AUN SIGO RECOMENDANDO A MI AMIGO Y GRAN AUTOR Slipknotmaggot98, HASTA EL SIGUIENTYE CAPITULO, (PD: ESPERO QUE LOS CUERVOS LOS PROTEJAN).**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA MIS FIELES LECTORES, COMO SIMPRE ES DEBIDO, QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LO QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA, ENSERIO CON LECTORES FIELES COMO USTEDES ME SIENTO AGUSTO, Y PARA: Zhihui de xinzang LA CANCION ANTERIOR ES "EL AMOR DE RICARDO ARJONA" Y DESDE AHORA EN ADELANTE IRE PONIENDO LOS NOMBRES ANTES DE LA CANCION, Y PUEDE QUE UTILICE TAMBIEN CANCIONES EN INGLES, LES AVISO, PERO SON BUENAS TAMBIEN. BUENO, ESTE CAPITUL DA UN PASO EN LA RELACION ENTRE EL CUERVO Y SHIFU, LAMENTO SI NO PUEDO PONER MUCHO DE LOS DEMAS MAESTROS EN ESTOS CAPITULOS. **

**DISCLAMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN, TAMPOCO LOS CANCIONES DE ARTISTAS COMO RICARDO ARJONA, SOLO MI PROPIO CUERVO Y FUTUROS PERSONAJES.**

Kung Fu Panda: Bajo Las Alas Del Cuervo.

Capitulo 9.- Misiones de Re-Conocimiento: Shifu.

Ya había pasado la noche, el Cuervo y Tigresa habían dormido juntos, había sido una noche muy tranquila para ambos, pero para sorpresa del Cuervo, esta vez no había tenido pesadillas ni siquiera había soñado nada, parece que ya no tenia nada que soñar, ya que lo que paso anoche fue un sueño hecho realidad para el, el Cuervo despertó temprano como siempre, pero ahora si había dormido bien, y aun abrazaba a Tigresa y ella aun sujetaba su mano y pensó: "DEBMOS HACER ESTO MAS SEGUIDO", el Cuervo la miro y al verla tan feliz, el Cuervo froto su cara alrededor de la nuca de ella para sentir su pelaje junto a su piel, no quería irse de su lado, pero tubo que soltar a Tigresa para ir a entrenar con el maestro Shifu, intento soltarse de forma delicada y cuidadosa para no despertar a Tigresa, al soltar a Tigresa se vistió rápido y silenciosamente, incluso Draven aun dormía, quería irse sin hacer ruido al salir, se vistió rápido, y al ver que Tigresa aun dormía muy tranquila no quería dejarla así como así, así que fue a su habitación por un papel y algo que escribir y le dejo una nota junto a su cama.

-TIGRESA, TUBE QUE SALIR VOLANDO CON EL MAESTRO SHIFU, NO QUIERO IMPACIENTARLO, ESPERO VERTE MAS TARDE PRECIOSA GATITA; TE QUIERO MUCHO, EL CUERVO- el Cuervo escribía la nota con mucho cariño hacia Tigresa, y al dejarla en su pata, el Cuervo no pudo evitar tocar su mejilla con sus dedos y darle un beso en la frente antes de irse, salió por la puerta tranquilamente hacia el patio de entrenamiento.

EN EL PATIO DE ENTRENAMIENTO…

-esta vez te gane Cuervo- decía Shifu meditando, pero abriendo los ojos al ver que el Cuervo había llegado.

-wow, de verdad que quiere entrenar conmigo, jeje- respondía el Cuervo al maestro Shifu de forma burlona.

-claro que si, además es un gran método para conocer a mi "nuevo yerno"- se burlaba Shifu hacia el Cuervo que al verlo muy ruborizado se rio de él.

-por cierto maestro, que hay de los demás, no vendrán- preguntaba el Cuervo con duda hacia su maestro.

-no, les di la mañana libre, confió en que Tigresa también descanse mas, hoy no abra gong, así que por el momento solo somos tu y yo- aclaraba Shifu al Cuervo.

-bueno, entonces empecemos- decía el Cuervo poniéndose en posición de combate.

-ohhh, no aquí no Cuervo, hoy pensaba en un lugar muy especia- decía Shifu, guiando al Cuervo y él lo seguía mientras subía por la montaña.

EN EL ESTANQUE DE LAGRIMAS SAGRADAS…

-descansa Cuervo, no es facial para nadie subir la montaña hasta aquí la primera vez- le decía Shifu al Cuervo mientras él se sentaba con respiración faltante.

-bueno… (Suspiro), de haber sabido… (Suspiro), que subiríamos una montaña completa… (Suspiro), me abría preparado más… (Suspirando)- decía el Cuervo con la respiración cortada por la falta de aire y ante esto Shifu solo se rio un poco.

-bueno, ya no importa, ponte de pie, tenemos mucho que hacer, te traje aquí porque, si vas a aprender Kung fu, es bueno ir desde la fuente, y eso nos trajo aquí, el Estanque de Lagrimas Sagradas, el sitio que vio nacer al Kung Fu- le informaba Shifu al Cuervo haciéndolo tener cara de impresión la ver que estaba en el lugar mas importante para Shifu y él lo invito a pasar y aprender.

-de pie, primero quiero ver que puedes hacer- le ordenaba Shifu al Cuervo, y él se reincorporaba, al hacer esto, el Cuervo se puso en posición de combate.

Al estar ambos listos, el Cuervo corrió hacia Shifu esperando golpearlo con la palma abierta, pero Shifu lo bloqueo dándole una patada al estomago, pero el Cuervo a pesar de caer violentamente al suelo, su levanto de inmediato al no importarle el dolor, ante esto Shifu corrió hacia él, salto e intento caer sobre de el Cuervo pisando con fuerza, pero el cuervo rodo hacia un lado tomando su pata trasera y azotándolo contra el suelo aunque no muy fuerte, después de eso ambos se levantaron y Shifu golpeo al Cuervo en el mentón de un salto, pero mientras estaba en el aire, el Cuervo lo pensó rápido y le dio un golpe en el pecho con la palma abierta, y Shifu solo salió volando hacia atrás no muy lastimado por ese ultimo golpe.

-muy bien Cuervo, veo que no te importa lastimarte, pero te dije todo l que tienes, así que siente libre de usar tu verdadera fuerza y tus armas si gustas- le informaba Shifu con una sonrisa al Cuervo.

-esta seguro maestro, no quiero herirlo, a veces al entrenar no me contengo y temo lo que le podría hacer y mas usando armas como lo que le hice a Tigresa en su brazo- explicaba el Cuervo muy apenado y temeroso de pensar de lo que le podía hacer a su maestro.

-ya veo, le temes a tu propia fuerza y poder, sabes, eso le pasaba a Tigresa cuando era niña y ahora puede controlarse y dominar su fuerza verdadera, tu también puedes hacerlo, creo en ti Cuervo, y no te preocupes no me pasara nada con unas cuantas flechas si me tocan- reconfortaba Shifu al Cuervo y el solo lo miro con una sonrisa.

-bueno si eso cree- le decía el Cuervo levantando la mirada con los ojos rojos brillante y rápidamente sacaba su escopeta y le apunto disparando, Shifu evito el primer disparo saltando hacia los lados, pero el Cuervo lo seguía fijamente en la mira y solo seguía disparando, cuando se detuvo al recargar Shifu se aprovechó de eso…

Shifu corría hacia el y de una salto se impulso velozmente hacia el Cuervo y él le dio un golpe con su arma para bloquearlo, fue muy fuerte, Shifu no se lo esperaba y empezó a sangrar por la boca, el Cuervo guardo su escopeta en su espalda mientras se acercaba a Shifu amenazantemente, al ver esto Shifu se reincorporo con una sonrisa al ver que ahora si iba a pelear contra el Cuervo realmente.

Shifu le dio un golpe directo al Cuervo en la cara, pero no le hizo nada ni le importo mucho, solo giro un poco la cabeza y al voltear lo sujeto y lo lanzo contra un árbol, y Shifu al ver que el Cuervo corría hacia él se reincorporo rápido y lo golpeo en el estomago haciendo que saliera disparado contra un árbol, partiéndolo y el Cuervo no se levanto, esto preocupo a Shifu y fue con cuidado hasta donde estaba el, y cunado bajo la guardia, el Cuervo salto de entre los escombros sobre el apuntándole con su pistola blanca (ebony) en la frente, incluso le hacia mucha presión con la punta de su arma sobre su cabeza, el maestro Shifu estaba paralizado por ver no solo lo que él había provocado, sino por ver lo rojo en los ojos del Cuervo, y miro su odio y maldad que tenia dentro, al ver las cara de pánico de Shifu el Cuervo volvió en su al punto de lanzar su arma lejos al notar que le apuntaba Shifu, y este salto lejos de él.

-LO SINETO, LO SINETO MUCHO MAESTRO SHIFU- decía el Cuervo muy desesperado, alejándose de Shifu, el Cuervo se notaba triste al punto de soltar unas lagrimas.

-no te preocupes Cuervo, fui yo quien te impulso a hacer eso (reconfortaba a Shifu recogiendo su arma del suelo y caminando hacia él), ya veo que tiene mucha maldad por dentro, pero no es puramente tuya (decía mientras le devolvía su arma al Cuervo), eso te diferencia de Tigresa por mucho, solo espero hacer las cosas correctas contigo- explicaba Shifu, y al decir "hacerlo correcto contigo" el Cuervo se indigno volviendo a estar enojado.

-ESO QUE SIGNIFICA, PORQUE SE EXPRESA A SI DE TIGRESA- le decía muy enojado el Cuervo a Shifu.

-creo que no hice lo correcto con Tigresa, la hice muy fría y casi insensible, me equivoque con ella- respondía Shifu al Cuervo muy avergonzado, pero el Cuervo aun estaba muy enojado por hablar así de su hija y la mujer que él amaba.

-NO FUE CULPA DE ELLA, FUE SUYA, ELLA SOLO QUERIA UN PADRE QUE LA AMARA, Y USTED LE DIO LA ESPALDA- le respondía el Cuervo a Shifu muy rabioso casi apunto de atacarlo otra vez, y al oír esto Shifu lo ataco a él, dando vueltas con el en el aire, y azotándolo en el aire para empezar a torcer su brazo en su espalda como con Po en su primer día.

-COMO DICES ESO CUERVO, TU NO SABES NADA, YO LE DI TODO A MI HIJA Y ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE ELLO, SE QUE ELLA NO ESTA MUY ESTABLE EN SUS SENTIMIENTOS, PERO NO PUEDES CULPARME DE ELLO- le gritaba Shifu al Cuervo aclarando que no era su culpa el estado actual de Tigresa, y al escuchar tal cosa, el Cuervo cayo en plena furia con Shifu, al punto de liberarse rompiéndose así mismo el brazo girando sobre Shifu, mientras el aun lo sujetaba, y cuando se libero en vez de golpear a Shifu, lo primero que izo con su mano sana y libre fue tocar el rostro de Shifu con la palma abierta, usando sus poderes de cuervo para: HACER SENTIR A SHIFU TODO EL DOLOR SENTIMENTAL QUE LE PROBOCO A TIGRESA DURANTE TODA SU INFANCIA, el Cuervo tenia eso dentro de su cabeza desde que toco a Tigresa, y no soportaba guardarlo dentro de si por mucho tiempo, puede que Shifu no era una mala persona, pero era culpable de la pena y dolor de Tigresa y eso le permitió al Cuervo revertirlo hacia Shifu, y hacerlo sentir y ver lo que le hizo a Tigresa en un solo segundo, después de soltarlo todo, el Cuervo soltó a Shifu y el retrocedió muy desesperado y mareado, pero mas que nada conmocionado, lo sintió todo y se tambaleo tanto que callo al suelo.

-ya vio y sintió el sufrimiento de Tigresa, ahora no puede decirme que no es su culpa, ahora no puede repetir que esta orgulloso de lo que le hizo a Tigresa- afirmaba el Cuervo con voz pesada que lastimaba a Shifu, y Shifu simplemente LLORABA CUBRIENDO SU ROSTRO, no podía responder, ese simple toque le mostro que en toda su vida estaba equivocado y noto cuanto lastimo a Tigresa.

-yo…, yo…, lo siento Cuervo, lo lamento mucho, no puedo creerlo, lo siento Tigresa, lo siento tanto, por favor perdónenme- decía Shifu aun llorando y tapando su rostro con sus patas, muy avergonzado y dolido, no solo por sentir el dolor de Tigresa, sino también porque sintió mucho dolor como padre.

-yo no puedo perdonarlo maestro Shifu, solo puede hacerlo una persona: Tigresa, debe ser ella quien lo perdone, pero antes es usted quien debe perdonarse asimismo, por fallarle a su hija y no notarlo- reconfortaba el Cuervo a Shifu sentándose a su lado, reacomodándose el brazo y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Shifu, este lo miro aun con lagrimas en la cara.

- tiene razón Cuervo, será difícil, pero será mas difícil pedirle perdón a Tigresa por apenas notarlo, crees que ella me perdone- le preguntaba Shifu al Cuervo limpiándose las lagrimas y el Cuervo solo lo miro con una sonrisa.

-si, ella lo perdonara, si usted admite su error y se disculpa ante ella de corazón, no como su maestro, como su padre, y no se preocupe, yo hare que Tigresa sea la que inicie con esto, lo are por ambos, pero tardare un tiempo en convencerla, y además puede que me lastime en el proceso- decía el Cuervo con una sonrisa y ambos rieron un poco por lo ultimo que dijo, aunque era enserio.

-je, puede que sea cierto (suspiro), gracias Cuervo, te debo esto, no solo me abriste los ojos, me enseñaste y me ayudaste para poder amar a mi hija como se merece, gracias, ahora realmente te quiero como mi yerno, jeje- decía Shifu muy feliz y mas tranquilo después de ese "golpe" tan impactante que le dio el Cuervo, y el Cuervo se ruborizo mucho ante lo que dijo su maestro.

-je, gracias maestro, pero no creo que yo sea un buen "candidato", dudo que Tigresa se fije en mi- le explicaba algo desanimado el Cuervo a Shifu y el noto su angustia al decir eso.

-pues yo no creo eso, no sé que sientas por mi hija, y francamente prefiero respetar la privacidad de ambos, pero entre nosotros, ella nunca había estado tan fascinada por alguien como contigo, enserio, nunca se intereso en salir o tomar la mano de alguien, mucho menos abrazar a alguien como lo hacia contigo, de hecho, empezaba a temer que mi hija nunca encontraría a alguien, creme, aunque velaba mas por su entrenamiento, aun soñaba con verla enamorada de alguien, casada, y también dándome nietos, así que no me falles Cuervo y no digas que ella no esta interesa en ti, solo inténtalo, demuéstraselo y veras que ella te ama- terminaba de hablar Shifu con una sonrisa, diciendo eso como si fuera tan fácil de hacer y esto congelaba al Cuervo al instante y lo ponía rojo como tomate.

-ohhh, gracias maestro Shifu, lo tendré en mente- decía el Cuervo aun avergonzado y ruborizado de lo que dijo Shifu, y estos se ayudaban a levantar entre si.

-je, gracias Cuervo, y piénsalo, es una orden, pero dime, aun quieres entrenar- le preguntaba Shifu al Cuervo ambos mirándose con una sonrisa, y el Cuervo solo asintió con la cabeza, y empezaron con un entrenamiento mas calmado, con movimientos mas guiados y fluidos, los hacían al mismo tiempo aunque Shifu guiaba al Cuervo, siguieron por unas pocas horas, hasta que…

Llegaban dos búfalos pequeños , ambos con hachas, pero ese no era el verdadero peligro, que llego de un salto quebrando el suelo, era un búfalo el doble que los otros dos, y su nombre era: TEMUTAI.

-hola Shifu, sabia que estarías en este lugar tan aburrido tan temprano, listo para la venganza- decía Temutai de forma amenazante hacia Shifu apenas notando al Cuervo.

-Temutai, largo de aquí este es un lugar sagrado- respondía Shifu en su tono común intentando razonar con Temutai.

-me iré, después de que me vengue de ti tomando tu cabeza y… (No pudo terminar Temutai al notar al Cuervo), quien es el fenómeno- se interrumpía a si mismo Temutai señalando al Cuervo.

-señor Temutai, solo digamos que soy todas sus pesadillas, reunidas en una sola- le respondía el Cuervo a Temutai en un tono amenazante con una voz muy grabe, sin vida y obscura, asustando a los hombres de Temutai.

-eso solo lo dirás por que eres un raro horriblemente feo (decía Temutai para ofender y burlarse del Cuervo pero no funciono), ya encárguense de este payaso- les daba la orden a sus hombres y ellos se acercaron lentamente pareciendo confiados, pero en realidad estaban asustados por el Cuervo, y cuando todavía estaban a distancia, el Cuervo casi sin esfuerzo saca rápidamente su arma negra (ivory), y les dispara a los dos búfalos, uno en el hombro y al otro en la pierna, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo muy adoloridos, y el Cuervo lo hizo tan rápido que sorprendió a Temutai, que ni él lo vio cuando apunto.

-DE DONDE SACAS A ESTOS FENOMENOS SHIFU, PRIMERO LA GATA LOCA Y VIOLENTA, LUEGO EL PANDA TORPE, DEBERIAS ESCOGER MEJOR…- no pudo terminar de hablar Temutai porque el Cuervo lo tacleo muy rápido y le daba varios golpes en la cara por decir eso.

-¡SU NOMBRE ES TIGRESA, Y SI VUELVES A HABLAR ASI DE ELLA, TE SACARE LOS OJOS MALNACIDO IDIOTA!- gritaba el Cuervo mientras seguía golpeando a Temutai, que aunque solo fuera una simple golpiza sin Kung Fu, el Cuervo le daba con mucha fuerza, y esto tenia muy sorprendido a Shifu; el Cuervo seguía así, hasta que Temutai sujeto su puño con algo de trabajo, y le dio la vuelta al Cuervo por el aire azotándolo con el piso, Y Temutai se levantaba rápidamente y cuando miro a Shifu, tenia la mitad del rostro hinchado y ensangrentado.

-vaya, veo que el cara de payaso si tiene lo suyo (escupía sangre), te felicito Shifu este si tiene fuerza y es mas agresivo que los otros- decia Temutai, que al ver al Cuervo en el suelo, le dio un pisotón en el pecho y otro en el cráneo, haciendo que se desmallara el cuervo (o que fingiera mientras se recuperaba (guiño al publico)); -pero aun así no es suficiente para mi- añadía Temutai acercándose a Shifu, y Shifu salto dándole una patada en la boca, pero Temutai le devolvió un simple golpe haciendo que cayera violentamente contra el piso, entonces Temutai tomo a Shifu del cuello y lo levanto.

-hora de morir Shifu- decía Temutai a Shifu en un tono amenázate, apretando el cuello de Shifu, hasta que el Cuervo llego y lo pateo en la columna, que aunque lastimo severamente a Temutai este no soltó a Shifu, entonces el cuervo se acercó con su hacha mas grande en las manos para darle en la cabeza a Temutai, pero el sujeto al cuervo por el cuello antes de que el cuervo pudiera matarlo.

-no lo creo payaso, si quieres morir junto con Shifu, solo tenias que pedirlo- decía Temutai apretando el cuello de ambos, y aunque Shifu parecía que estaba apunto de perder el conocimiento al estar casi color morado, el Cuervo solo empezó a reír lo mejor que pudo a falta del aire, y Temutai lo miro de forma extraña.

-je, nunca…, debiste…, tocarme…- decía el Cuervo entre pausas a falta de aire, para que después con su palma tocara el rostro de Temutai mientras gritaba lo mejor que podía:-¡COMO PUDISTE ESCLAVISAR A NIÑAS INOCENTES, AHORA SUFRE COMO SUFIRERON TODAS ELLAS!- le gritaba el Cuervo a Temutai, que sentía el dolor físico de todas la niñas princesas a las que esclavizo, el Cuervo al ver esto con sus poderes, no pudo evitar sentir rabia y devolverle todo el dolor que merecía sufrir, lentamente Temutai, comenzó a arrodillarse, mientras soltaba a Shifu y al cuervo, shifu callo de pie, pero el Cuervo no soltaba a Temutai, incluso ponía sus dos manos en su cara para concentrase mas; después de unos segundos, para cuando termino, Temutai estaba convulsionándose en el suelo, escupiendo sangre, no podía ni hablar por estar en estado de shock, entonces el Cuervo se acercó a sus hombres que estaban en el suelo con heridas de punta de flecha por culpa del Cuervo.

-ya que su jefe no esta muerto, les aconsejo que se lo lleven fuera de aquí antes de que les haga lo mismo que a el- amenazaba el Cuervo a los búfalos en el suelo y ellos, solo se apresuraron a levantarse muy asustados, aunque con trabajo y dolor intentaron arrastrar a Temutai lejos ya que no lo podían cargar, pero motivados por el miedo al Cuervo se apresuraron y ya se habían ido lo bastante lejos.

-esta bien maestro- decía el Cuervo preocupado, ayudando a Shifu a levantarse dándole al mano.

-si, estoy bien gracias Cuervo, solo recuérdame que no te haga enojar nunca mas- le decía Shifu con seriedad y algo de miedo por lo que le hizo a Temutai, pero después se miraron entre si y comenzaron a reír.

-tranquilo, no se preocupe maestro, pero creo que ya debemos volver, ya será medio día, y quiero estar listo, ya que hoy conoceré a mi banda nueva y quería ducharme antes- decía el Cuervo muy feliz a Shifu.

-je, si ya me imaginaba que no tardarías en formar un grupo musical, me muero por verte- respondía Shifu con una sonrisa y el Cuervo le agradeció con una reverencia y comenzaron a camina montaña abajo, aunque el Cuervo ayudo a Shifu ya que estaba algo lastimado.

EN LA COCINA…

Todos los maestros estaban en la cocina, no comiendo mucho, algunos como Po y Mono comían domplins y bocadillos, pero la mayoría solo seguía conversando y Draven estaba en el hombro de Tigresa, hasta que llegaron el Cuervo y Shifu y Draven volvo en la mano del Cuervo.

-hola Draven, buenos días, o tardes más bien, te portaste bien con Tigresa- preguntaba el Cuervo a Draven y el solo hacia ruidos mientras asentaba con la cabeza.

-tranquilo Cuervo, Draven es muy atento y educado, incluso mas que Mono y Mantis,de hecho, sobretodo mas que Mono y Mantis- respondía Tigresa al Cuervo haciendo reír a todos con su comentario, y mono y Mantis solo se quejaron al unísono al oír esto, pero de pronto, Tigresa noto que Shifu y el Cuervo tenia sangre en la ropa y Shifu tenia algunos golpes.

-QUE LES PASO- preguntaba Tigresa muy preocupada por ambos.

-un tal Temutai llego queriendo hacer un arguende- respondía el Cuervo con una sonrisa en la boca.

-y el maestro Shifu te salvo Cuervo- preguntaba Tigresa al Cuervo como una pregunta seria, pero ahora lo hacia con una sonrisa burlona ante esto.

-de hecho hija, esta vez el Cuervo me salvo a mi- aclaraba Shifu a Tigresa también con una sonrisa en la boca y todos se quedaron atónitos al oír esto, y exclamaron un ¡QUE! al unísono muy sorprendidos.

-pues si, Temutai me tenia sujetado del cuello, y el Cuervo intento matarlo, pero al fallar, le izo algo peor- aclaraba Shifu contando con mucho entusiasmo su anécdota.

-QUE COSA- preguntaban todos al unísono muy asombrados y queriendo saber mas.

-bueno, mire que había esclavizado amuchas niñas, supuestas princesas, así que use mis poderes para devolverle todo el dolor de todas las princesas en un solo segundo, por desgracia eso no lo mato, pero creo que no volverá a ser el mismo- seguía explicando el Cuervo y todos se quedaron con asombro.

-si, de nos ser por este muchacho, yo habría muerto- decía Shifu sonriendo dándole una palmada en la espalda al Cuervo y este se sonrojo un poco al oír eso de su maestro, y de pronto Tigresa lo abrazo al oír que salvo la vida de su padre.

-GRACIAS CUERVO, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS- decía Tigresa muy agradecida y emocionaba y no paraba de agradecer al Cuervo por lo que izo.

-tranquila gatita, no hay de que, para eso me tienes no- le decía el Cuervo mientras rompían el abrazo y se miraban fijamente.

-beso…-gritaba Mantis muy burlón y ellos solo lo miraron de la misma forma de siempre, haciendo que se callara al instante.

-Cuervo, puedo hablar contigo en privado- le decía Tigresa seriamente al cuervo y el solo asintió y se fueron a la habitación de Tigresa, pero Draven se quedo para seguir comiendo bocadillos.

EN LA HABITACION DE TIGRESA…

-Cuervo, solo quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, no solo eres mi mejor amigo, ahora también salvaste la vida de mi padre, estoy en deuda contigo- decía Tigresa muy seria y feliz por lo que hizo el Cuervo.

-oye, no necesitas hacer todo eso, eres mi amiga y con que estés conmigo con eso me siento agusto, no me debes nada- respondía el Cuervo, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Tigresa.

-si lo prefieres haci, bien, aunque te merece una recompensa- decía Tigresa con una gran sonrisa.

-enserio, no es necesario una recom…-decía el Cuervo pero no pudo acabar ya que fue interrumpido cuando: TIGRESA LE DIO UN GRAN BESO EN LA MEJILLA MIENTRAS LO ABRAZABA, el Cuervo no se lo podía creer, casi se desmayaba.

-espero que con eso baste guapo- decía Tigresa al Cuervo de forma coqueta, y el solo se quedo congelado y no pudo evitar soltar un WOW, con mucho asombro y cara perdida, Tigresa solo rio ante esto.

-hay muchos mas de donde vino ese, solo tienes que pedirlos cunado quieras-añadió Tigresa de forma mas coqueta y poniendo uno de sus dedos en los labios del cuervo para cerrar su boca que quedo abierta de asombro.

-lo tendré en mente gatita, pero que tal si, como despertaste sola, que tal si hoy repetimos lo de anoche solo que me quedare contigo hasta que te despiertes- proponía el Cuervo a Tigresa de forma juguetona y muy coqueto también, solo que En vez de abrazarla de forma común: LA ABRAZABA PONIENDO SUS MANOS EN LAS CADERAS DE TIGRESA, así la mantenía cerca de él.

-ok, como quieras, payasito cara linda, te espero hoy en la noche, no tardes- respondía Tigresa muy coqueta y cerca del Cuervo, para después irse por la puerta, pero antes guiñándole un ojo al Cuervo y esto dejo muy ruborizado pero feliz al Cuervo, al pensar que dormiría con Tigresa otra vez.

Al salir del Cuarto de Tigresa, les aviso a todos que se iba a duchar para que no lo interrumpieran, pero como era de día, Shifu estaba despierto, Víbora ya no intentaba nada con el Cuervo y Tigresa prometió nunca mas hacerlo de nuevo, esta vez el Cuervo y Draven se ducharon sin que nadie los espiara y ahora sentía los rayos del sol y no de luna, aunque al Cuervo no le gustaba el sol, prefería darse un baño de luna, pero eso no le impedía disfrutar de su ducha.

Al terminar de ducharse, el Cuervo y Draven ya estaban listos, y todos fueron bajando las escaleras para ir al restaurante del señor Ping, Tigresa y Cuervo estaban asta atrás, principalmente para que no notaran que Tigresa iba sujetada del brazo del Cuervo. Al llegar se separaron y el Cuervo vio un grupo de niños comiendo en una mesa cercana y de inmediato los reconocio…

-SEÑOR CUERVO- decía con emoción todos los niños corriendo y abrazando en conjunto al Cuervo.

-HOLA NIÑOS, espero que estén listos, pero primero comamos y dejen que le avise al señor Ping que ahora somos cinco- decía el Cuervo a los niños muy enternecido por como lo recibieron, y cuando iba a hablar con el señor Ping…

-ohhh, gracias señor Cuervo pero no es necesario, nosotros ya hablamos con el señor Ping y decía que esta bien, de hecho, le entusiasmo mucho la idea- respondía Ara al Cuervo y el solo asintió con la cabeza y recordando algo.

-ohhh, muy bien Ara, y por cierto, niños, me gustaría presentarles a mis amigos, son los maestros Shifu, Tigresa, Víbora, Grulla, Mono, Mantis, y el Guerrero Dragón, Po; Chicos, ellos son mis nuevos amigos y nueva banda, son Ara, Lu, Link y Wu- terminaba de hablar el Cuervo y los maestros saludaron a los niños, que estaban atónitos de tener a los mas grandes maestros del Kung Fu frente a ellos, pero al volver en si, se saludaron entre ellos y después se sentaron todos a comer, y al terminar, los niños y el Cuervo se levantaron hacia su espacio designado, justo enfrente de todos, SE ESTABAN PREPARANDO, EL Cuervo se preocupo al principio ya que empezaba a llegar mucha gente, y ellos no estaban tan preparados, pero los niños no necesitaban mucha preparación ni ensayos, y eso le dijeron al Cuervo, calmándolo y el solo les dio instrucciones de como seguir, Ara había traído una guitarra extra para el Cuervo ya que Wu iba a tocar el piano, y era perfecta para el, color negra y figura tradicional, Ara se la regalo al Cuervo y con trabajo la acepto al estar incomodo de que le regalaran cosas así como así, no tardaron mas que minutos en preparase y acomodar bien sus respectivos tiempos…

-BUENOS NOCHES A TODOS, HOY NO ESTARE SOLO, Y ME GUSTARIA PRESENTARLES A LA GRAN BANDA QUE ME ACEPTO Y ME AYUDARON, SOMOS WU, LINK, LU, ARA Y EL CUERVO (decía el Cuervo muy emocionado señalándolos y presentándolos, esto volvía locos a todos de la emoción), OK LA SIGUINET CANCION SE LAMA "EL VERDADERO AMOR" **(EL VERDADERO AMOR PERDONA DE MANA, nombre y artista real**)- al decir esto, el Cuervo les dio la señal a su banda y ellos ya estaban listos:

Tienes todos los espacios  
inundados de tu ausencia  
inundados de silencio  
no hay palabras, no hay perdon  
tu me tienes olvidado  
no respondes al llamado  
no eches tierra a la palabra  
me condenas a la nada  
no me entierres sin perdon

Mira corazón que es el engaño  
se revierte y hace daño  
se revienta en el aire  
como pompas de jabon.  
Como pude haberte yo herido  
engañarte y ofendido  
alma gemela no te olvido  
aunque me arranque el corazón

Haaay! el rencor que nos envenena  
nos hace daño  
aunque no regreses corazón  
has de perdonarme

El verdadero amor perdona  
no abandona, no se quiebra  
no aprisiona, no revienta  
como pompas de jabon

Un error es algo humano  
no justifico la traicion  
los amantes verdaderos  
se comprenden,se aman  
y se olvidan del rencor  
La noche empieza a amotinarse  
de sueños rotos y el dolor  
y me revuelco en la cama  
aferrandome a la nada  
implorando tu perdon

Mira corazón cuanto te extraño  
pasan dias, pasan años  
y mi vida se revienta  
como pompas de jabon  
Como pude haberte yo herido  
engañarte y ofendido  
alma gemela no te olvido  
aunque me arranque el corazón

Haaay! el rencor que nos envenena  
nos hace daño  
aunque no regreses corazón  
has de perdonarme

El verdadero amor perdona  
no abandona, no se quiebra  
no aprisiona, no revienta  
como pompas de jabon

El verdadero amor perdona(2)  
Si el amor es verdadero no se quiebra, no abandona(2)

Todos ellos tocaban muy emocionados, mientras el Cuervo cantaba y tocaba también, la multitud estaba muy eufórica, también los maestros, en especial Tigresa, parecía que iba a explotar de la emoción, y eso extraño a sus amigos pero ella ni lo noto, y al terminar todos exclamaban por otra, y la banda no podía ignorar tales suplicas, así que se juntaron de nuevo y empezaron a pensar en otra canción, y el Cuervo se le ocurrió algo rápido, y les dio a los niños los coros para que lo siguieran, incluso le dio la idea a Lu y Ara que mientras tocaran se juntaran espalda y espalda, esto puso muy nerviosos a todos ya que ellos no cantaban, mucho menos hacer algo así, pero el Cuervo los convenció de lo contrario, y ellos se sintieron mas confiados, y el Cuervo al ver que todos ya estaban listos.

-OK, COMO USTEDES GUSTEN VALLE DE LA PAZ, UNA MAS, ESTA ES "ERES"- **(ERES DE CAFÉ TACUVA, NOMBRE Y ARTISTA REAL) **decía EL Cuervo con mucha emoción, dio la señal y comenzaron:

Eres,  
lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres,  
mi pensamiento mas profundo también eres,  
tan solo dime lo que es  
que aquí me tienes.

Cantaba muy emotivo el Cuervo mientras Ara y Lu se unían espalda y espalda, pero el Cuervo solo mantenía la vista en la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, pero más en alguien especial…  
Eres,  
cuando despierto lo primero eso eres,  
lo que a mi día le hace falta si no vienes,  
lo único preciosa que en mi mente habita hoy.

Le decía el Cuervo a Tigresa tiernamente, y ella se ruborizaba un poco.  
Que mas puedo decirte,  
tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,  
pero lo que hoy siento,  
es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres...  
...lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres.

El Cuervo decía mirando a Tigresa, y rara vez quitaba la vista de ahí.  
Eres,  
el tiempo que comparto eso eres,  
lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere,  
mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe.

El Cuervo al decir esto se preparaba ya que lo que estaba a punto de decir se lo dedicaría de todo corazón y muy tiernamente a Tigresa:

Soy,  
el que quererte quiere como novia soy,  
el que te llevaría el sustento día a día día, día,  
el que por ti daría la vida ese soy.

Cuando el Cuervo dijo este ultimo verso, mirando a Tigresa ella se ruborizo y enterneció mucho, mirando directamente a los ojos del Cuervo y ellos se perdieron en la mirada de ambos, pero el Cuervo tubo que continuar

aquí estoy a tu lado,  
y espero aquí sentado hasta el final,  
no te has imaginado,  
lo que por ti he esperado pues eres...  
...lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres...  
Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres...  
Lo que mas cuido en este mundo eso eres...

Todos los de la banda terminaban muy emocionados, haciendo coros con el Cuervo y el público ya no solo aplaudía eufóricamente, sino que todos gritaban muy emocionados y aclamando a la banda, que se juntaron un momento y al separase todos gritaron al unísono: -¡SOMOS LOS TAZONES DE JADE!- ese era su nombre en honor a que tocaron en el restaurante del señor Ping, al oír su nombré la multitud se volvió loca.

Cuando bajaron sus instrumentos, el señor Ping se ofreció a guardar los más pesados, como el piano y la batería, y ellos aceptaron al despedirse entre si, una gran multitud llego, rodeando a todos los de la banda, muchas jóvenes cerdas y conejas rodearon a todos lo miembros masculinos de la banda y Ara estaba rodeada de muchos conejos y cerdos jóvenes que además de pedirle su autógrafo le coqueteaban a ella y le decían cumplidos, y esto ponía a Ara muy roja y alagada, lo mismo a todos los demás miembros de la banda, que todas las jovencitas que estaban cerca de ellos les robaban abrazos y algunos besos en la mejilla, pero al Cuervo no ya que muchos los habían visto sujetando la mano de Tigresa y todos pensaban que ya tenia novia, así que solo le pedían autógrafos y lo abrazaban, pero ahora también habían muchos niños algunos muy pequeños que pedían su autógrafo en: UN LIBRO PEQUEÑO QUE DECIA "EL CUERVO" EN LA PORTADA, Y TENIA UN DIBUJO DE EL Y DRAVEN, el Cuervo estaba atónito ante esto, el señor O'Barr, ya había sacado el primer numero de su novela grafica y no lo sabia, pero primero se las autografiaba a los niños con una dedicatoria, al terminar con todos, "Los Tazones de Jade" se despidieron entre si, y el Cuervo fue directamente con sus amigos, que lo felicitaban y Tigresa lo recibió con una abrazo y lo felicito diciéndole que le encanto, después de todo esto; todos se despidieron del señor Ping, y se fueron por donde vinieron.

CAMINO A LAS ESCALERAS…

Ya era de noche pero como hoy no hubo mucho entrenamiento para los demás maestros, nadie estaba cansado, solo Cuervo y Shifu, pero aun así podían caminar.

Víbora y Grulla iban platicando y sonriéndose entre si.

Mono y Mantis hablaban y hacia sus bromas tontas.

Po y Song caminaban abrazados y hablaban en voz muy baja, mientras se daban pequeños besos y se sonreían entre si.

Shifu, Tigresa y Cuervo estaban asta atrás como siempre, Shifu al ver que ellos estaban muy cerca platicando, Shifu le dio una sonrisa al Cuervo, y el Cuervo asintió con la cabeza y Shifu se adelanto un poco mas para dejarlos mas solos, al a ser esto, el Cuervo fingió que estaba adormilado, y uso eso de pretexto para que Tigresa lo ayudara a caminar abrazándolo, se abrazaron muy tiernamente, y aunque Tigresa creía que lo ayudaba, no podía evitar abrazarlo de forma tierna y gentil al Cuervo y así siguieron, hasta que al llegar al tope de las escaleras…

-Cuervo, puedo hablar contigo un segundo- pedía Shifu al Cuervo y este asintió con la cabeza, mientras Tigresa se iba adelantando a su habitación.

-veras Cuervo, resulta que se me ha informado, que tu no solo has hecho fama por aquí, muchos caza recompensas, peleadores y criminales aun oído de ti, se dice que muchos quieren venir aquí a conformar tu existencia, y de ser así, pelear contra ti, matarte o convertirte en trofeo- explica el Shifu al Cuervo sacándole una sonrisa.

-ja, que lo intenten, no les será tan fácil-exclamaba muy confiado el Cuervo al oír esto.

-cierto, pero después de lo que le hiciste a Temutai, creo que cuando todo se enteren de esto se interesaran mas por ti, y no quiero que se acerquen al valle, lastimando a los aldeanos buscándote, aun no estoy seguro de quienes son ni cuantos, se me sigue informando de ello, Zeng aun investiga e informa, mañana te tendré listo un nombre, tu iras a buscar a tus objetivos conforme yo te informe, ellos tendrán ayuda me temo- explicaba Shifu pero el Cuervo lo interrumpió.

-no importa los enfrentare a todos solo, no pueden conmigo- aun decía el Cuervo muy creído y confiado.

-cierto, pero creme que te vendría bien un poco de ayuda, así que conforme te vaya dando nombres, tu escogerás a un compañero en todas tus misiones, tu deber es derrotar y aprender a todos tus blancos, y esta vez, al considerarlos muy peligrosos: SI NO PUEDES ARRESTARLOS, MATALOS, ¿fui claro?- terminaba de informar Shifu.

-je, eso suena divertido- respondía el Cuervo a Shifu con una sonrisa y una voz macabra, además tenia sus ojos rojos.

-bueno, supongo que eso es un "si entendí", y creo que estas muy inspirado y preparado, bueno, puedes irte, descansa, mañana empezaras Cuervo- terminaba de hablar Shifu y ambos se despidieron con una reverencia, y el Cuervo se fue hacia su habitación, y dejo a Shifu pensando muy preocupado…

"(SUSPIRO), SOLO ESPERO QUE AL DEJARTE MATAR NO ESTE ALIMENTANDO AL MONSTRUO QUE PODRIAS LLEVAR ADENTRO, PERO AUN ASI ME AGRADAS CUERVO, Y ES OBIO QUE LES GUSTAS A MI HIJA, TALVEZ ELLA PUEDA CONTROLAR TU MALDAD" pensaba Shifu muy preocupado por el Cuervo y por lo que podría hacer, pero ala vez pensando en lo que podría llegar con su hija, él podría llenar un gran vacío que Shifu dejo en su corazón…

EN LAS HABITACIONES DE LOS MAESTROS…

El Cuervo había llegado muy tranquilo, entro a su habitación primero para dejar su guitarra nueva, y pensó un momento en lo que le pedía hacer Shifu, no era nada nuevo para el, como policía y vigilante en su mundo de origen tenia que matar personas todo el tiempo, pero esta vez, parecía que su maestro, la persona en quien deposito su confianza y si tenia suerte, su "suegro"; parecía que lo contrataba o lo utilizaba como un asesino a sueldo, y aunque el Cuervo se sintió mal por eso, no podía evitar sentirse bien por tener la oportunidad de "eliminar" a la escoria y a los que le hacían daño a las personas buenas, pero intento no pensar en eso, solo se metio la idea de controlarse e intentar arrestarlos como era debido, y además no podía estar enojado, triste o tenso, ya que iba a volver a dormir con Tigresa de nuevo, así que esperaba una noche tranquila de nuevo, al voltear a ver a Draven, él ya se había postrado en el respaldo de la cama y se había dormido, y esto hizo sonreír al Cuervo al ver que su amigo y compañero de toda la vida ya se había relajado y se sentía bien en su nuevo hogar, y al admirarlo dormido el Cuervo salió silenciosamente…

Al salir de su habitación toco en la puerta de la habitación de Tigresa, de forma delicada para no despertar a los demás y ver de forma obvia que iba a pasar la noche con su mejor amiga.

-pasa Cuervo, esta abierto- oía el Cuervo a Tigresa desde adentro, y el entraba y cerraba la puerta tras el.

-sabes, si no hubiera sido yo, le estaba dejando entrar a cual…-decía el Cuervo, pero no pudo acabar de hablar ya que quedo muy sorprendido y atónito por lo que vio: ERA TIGRESA, PERO LLEBABA UN CAMISON MUY CORTO Y DELGADO, CASI TRANSPARENTE, COLOR ROJO JADE, y Tigresa no se sorprendía ni se cubría al notar que el Cuervo la miraba muy sorprendido, de hecho al ver esto, se acercó al Cuervo de forma lenta y con una mirada muy coqueta…

-que pasa Cuervo, no te gusta lo que vez, entonces debo esforzarme mas…-le decía Tigresa al Cuervo muy coqueta y entre risitas, acercándose mas hacia él, y al estar muy junta de él, ella, le dio un abrazo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y el Cuervo solo se ruborizo como tomate y se quedo congelado, y Tigresa al notar esto lo intento calmar.

-oye tranquilo payasito cara linda, yo no muerdo mucho- decía Tigresa al Cuervo en el mismo tono juguetón y coqueta, entre risitas, pero esta vez lo hacia susurrándole al Cuervo en el oído y esto solo lo hacia ponerse mas nervioso, tenso y ruborizado, y Tigresa se rio un poco ante esto…

-tranquilo mi dulce Cuervo, tu dijiste que esta vez ambos despertaríamos juntos, así que me quería poner algo cómoda, y además quería verme hermosa para ti, es mi recompensa para ti por salvar al maestro Shifu, además de esto…- terminaba de explicar Tigresa al Cuervo para darle un beso en la mejilla y otro en la nariz, y aunque el Cuervo y Tigresa querían hacer mas, no se propasaron y se tranquilizaron un poco rompiendo el abrazo que izo Tigresa.

-bueno gatita si lo pones así…-decía el Cuervo mientras se quitaba su equipo, su gabardina, sus botas, y su camiseta, y al voltear Tigresa ya se había acomodado en su cama, muy cómoda y mirando al Cuervo de forma atrayente, mientras ella le decía que se acercara con uno de sus dedos, y el Cuervo se acercó lentamente algo nervioso.

El Cuervo se había acercado a la cama de Tigresa y ella lo dirigió de como dormir esa noche…

-tengo una idea, tu recuéstate…-le decía Tigresa al Cuervo y él se recostó en la cama primero algo confundido; -bien y ahora…-decía Tigresa recostándose sobre el Cuervo, se iba acostando lentamente y se acercaba lentamente hacia el Cuervo muy ruborizado, y para terminar ambos acostados en la misma cama, pero Tigresa estaba recostada sobre el pecho del Cuervo, y tigresa que se veía algo incomodo sentimentalmente

-perdón si es algo extraño, pero me pareció buena idea en el momento, si quieres que durmamos normalmente yo…-explicaba Tigresa que estaba apunto de levantarse asta que…

-no, espera, esta bien, me gusta, es solo que fue inesperado es todo- explicaba el Cuervo con una sonrisa para Tigresa, y ella al oír esto, se recostaba en el pecho del Cuervo con una pata abrazándolo y otra frotando su pecho.

-(suspiro), abrázame Cuervo, como ayer, y promete que nunca me soltaras- le decía Tigresa al Cuervo de forma cariñosa, y el la abrazo poniendo su mano en su espalda y la otra en su hombro.

-nunca te soltare Tigresa, te lo prometo, siempre serás la única para mi- decía el Cuervo cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de tener a Tigresa en sus brazos, pero tigresa se extraño por lo ultimo que dijo.

-Cuervo, puedes repetir lo que dijiste ayer, créeme que me hizo sentir bien, me gusto mucho y fue muy lindo de tu parte- le pedía Tigresa al Cuervo muy tranquila, pero a la vez deseosa de oír lo que le Cuervo le dijo anoche.

-_DIME OTRAVEZ QUE ME QUIERES Y QUE NO TE IRAS, DIME OTRAVEZ QUE ERES MIA Y DE NADIE MAS__-_le repetía el Cuervo de la misma forma que anoche, susurrándole en el oído, y haciendo a Tigresa ronronear, pero esta vez no se durmió después de oír eso.

-(suspiro), gracias Cuervo, me encanta oírte decirme eso, pero, en verdad es eso lo que sientes por mi, quiero estar segura, ahora dijiste que siempre será la única para ti, es eso lo que de verdad sientes por mi- preguntaba Tigresa, muy esperanzada que admitiera lo que el siente por ella.

-claro que si, todas esa canciones que canto al verlos a ti y a los demás, en realidad son para ti, y para nadie mas, Tigresa tu eres la única por la que me he sentido así, me apena decir que no tengo el suficiente valor para admitir lo que sineto por ti, pero, Tigresa no sé que sientas tu por mi, y me gustaría saberlo- respondía el Cuervo a Tigresa de forma muy dulce y lindo hacia ella, y ella se quedo congelada e inmóvil no solo por oír todo eso, sino por no saber que responderle al Cuervo.

-Cuervo, yo no sé que decirte, te quiero, eso es seguro, pero nunca me había sentido así por nadie mas, no sé que decir ni que decir para expresarlo, no estoy segura de lo que sientes tu ni de lo que siento yo, así que no puedo respon…- Tigresa no pudo terminar de responderle al Cuervo porque: EL LA HABIA BESADO EN LOS LABIOS Y ELLA FUE MUY SORPRENDIDA POR ESO, EL CUERVO LA BESABA DE FORMA DELICADA Y TIERNA, COMO SIFUERA A ROMPER SUS LABIOS, Y ELLA NO SUPO QUE HACER Y SE DEJO LLEVAR SOLO DISFRUTO DE AQUEL BESO QUE POR MAS SIMPLE QUE ERA, ELLA SENTIA QUE SU CUERPO SE CALENTABA Y SE SENTIA BIEN.

-espero que eso te ayude a responder tu pregunta, porque a mi si me aclaro las ideas, jejeje- decía el Cuervo a Tigresa muy feliz y con una sonrisa mientras Tigresa se quedo muy anonadada y congelada, y cuando volvió en si…

-wow, vaya que si me ayudo- respondía Tigresa entre risitas.

-perdón si fue inesperado o muy repentino, pero ya no podía guardármelo dentro…-decía el Cuervo mientras fue interrumpido por Tigresa que ponía uno de sus dedos en sus labios.

-shhhhh, yo también estoy en lo mismo lindura, pero no estoy segura de esto, estoy segura de lo que sentimos, yo te amo, pero…-explicaba Tigresa cuando fue interrumpida.

-y yo te amo a ti Tigresa- decía el Cuervo intentando hacerla reconsiderar ya que lo asusto lo ultimo que dijo.

-si lo se, entiendo que nos amamos, pero aun no se siente tan bien como debería, creo que deberíamos esperar hasta estar seguros de nuestros sentimientos propios y del otro- decía Tigresa algo triste y el Cuervo aunque estaba triste por esa decisión, entendía exactamente lo que sentía.

-entiendo gatita, aun no estas segura de lo que sientes ni como es, a mi me pasa igual, aunque yo si estoy lo suficiente seguro de cuanto te amo, y pase lo que pase, seamos amigos o novios después, quiero que sepas que nunca dejare de amarte ni de escribirte canciones, pero lo que decidas, si te hace feliz yo lo aceptare- terminaba de decir el Cuervo con una expresión feliz, pero por dentro estaba muy triste por no pode consumar su amor en ese momento.

-gracias por ser tan comprensivo Cuervo, te amo, de cualquier manera y como sea pero te amo-terminaba de decir Tigresa muy feliz volviendo a recostarse sobre el pecho del Cuervo, y el Cuervo empezó a frotarla con sus manos de forma delicada y aunque Tigresa avía afirmado por ir lento en su relación, ella no pudo evitar sentirse bien con eso, y empezó a ronronear, y no pudo evitar soltar…

-sabes Cuervo, no me molestaría si por hoy nos olvidamos de eso de ir lento y hacemos una prueba tú y yo, que tal- le proponía Tigresa al Cuervo muy coqueta pero el Cuervo ya se había dormido, al estar muy cansado y sin motivos para quedarse despierto después de lo que dijo Tigresa él se durmió, pero Tigresa se entristeció al ver que había perdido una oportunidad, ya se habían besado, ya se dijeron que se amaban, pero Tigresa aun no se sentía muy segura de eso, y era valido lo que ella sentía, pero después de decir eso quiso retractarse, ya que ella por dentro quería apresurara las cosas y decirle que lo amaba; pero en fin, lo hecho, hecho esta

Tigresa al ver que el Cuervo se durmió, solo se acercó a sus labios y le dio un tierno lengüetazo en los labios, para después recostarse y pensar: "ES TAN LINDO CONMIGO, CREO QUE ESTO DE IR LENTO NO TARDARA MUCHO, ME EQUIBOQUE EN GRANDE, DEVERDAD ME MUERO POR ESTAR CON EL, TE AMO CUERVO, Y QUIERO QUE TU LO SEPAS Y LO SIENTAS" pensaba tigresa de forma muy tierna hacia el Cuervo y ella se durmió recostándose sobre su pecho y siendo abrazada por el.

**EL NOVENO HA LLEGADO,JEJEJE, LAMENTO SI ME TARDE MUCHO HACIENDOLO, Y TAMBIEN POR SER MUY LARGO, LA VERDAD LO HICE MUY PRESIONADO Y ESPRO NO HABER DECEPCIONADO A NADIE REGANDOLA EN ALGO, AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS LECTORES TANTO LOS FIELES COMO A LOS NUEVOS Y AGRADESCO TODOS LOS REVIEWS Y SIEMPRE LOS RESPONDO COMO DE : Zhihui de xinzang GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS Y POR INTERESRATE EN MI HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE EL PONER LOS NOMBRES ANTES DE LAS CANCIONES TE HAYA AYUDAD, SINO AVISAME Y YO LO ARREGLO, Y ESPERO PODER PONER MAS FRACES ENTRE EL CUERVO Y TIGRESA, YA QUE AMI TAMBIEN ME GUSTAN Y ME ENORGULLECEN ESOS MOMENTOS; COMENTEN Y PREGUNTEN LO QUE QUIERAN, YO RESPONDO; Y AUN SIGO RECOMENDANDO A MI AMIGO Y GRAN AUTOR Slipknotmaggot98, HASTA EL SIGUIENTYE CAPITULO, (PD: ESPERO QUE LOS CUERVOS LOS PROTEJAN).**


	10. Chapter 10

**SALUDOS LECTORES GRANDES Y FIELES, COMO ES DEBIDO, QUIERO AGRADECER A LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA, EN SERIO SIGNIFICA MUCHO SU INTERES Y LEALTAD HACIA MI HISTORIA, COMO: Slipknotmaggot98, Zhihui de xinzang, Lilium, metalic-dragon-angel Y Chano1234d, Y A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN, AUNQUE NO PUEDEN PONR REVIEWS. EN FIN, ESTE ES EL PRIMERO DE MUCHOS CAPITULOS QUE SERAN ALGO APARTE DE TIGRESA Y CUERVO, YA QUE SERAN MISIONES DE CUERVO CON TODOS LOS MAESTROS, ADEMAS, EL CUERVO SE DISTANCIA DE TIGRESA POR LO QUE DIJO, PENSANDO QUE ELLA LO RECHAZO AL PEDIR IR LENTO, DESPUES DE SU PRIMER BESO, ACASO CUERVO AGUANTARA EVITAR A TIGRESA O ESTO LE PRODUCIRA MAS DOLOR DEL QUE QUIERE EVITAR, DESCUBRANLO…**

**DISCLAMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN, TAMPOCO LOS CANCIONES DE ARTISTAS COMO RICARDO ARJONA, SOLO MI PROPIO CUERVO Y FUTUROS PERSONAJES.**

Kung Fu Panda: Bajo Las Alas Del Cuervo.

Capitulo 10.- Misiones de Re-Conocimiento: Mono.

El Cuervo después de oír lo que Tigresa sentía, lo tomo muy mal, creyó que la había presionado y ella se arrepintió de enamorarse de él, o también pensaba que Tigresa solo sentía pena por el y ella nunca lo había amado y la mal interpreto, el Cuervo durmió con esas ultimas sensaciones en su cabeza, muy preocupado y triste, soñando…

EN LOS SUEÑOS DEL CUERVO…

Era el día en que llego el Cuervo, pero esta vez no estaba nadie, solo Tigresa, y el al ver a Tigresa corrió hacia ella, y Tigresa al voltear le sonrió: SOLO PARA DARLE UN GOLPE AL CUERVO EN LA CARA, y aunque el Cuervo tenia poderes y ya era un muerto, eso le dolió como nada que haya sentido antes, y ella lo miro con odio…

-¡QUE CREES QUE HACES, NO ME TOQUES, FENOMENO, DAS ASCO!- le gritaba Tigresa de forma insensible al Cuervo.

-pero…, que paso, creí que me amabas, yo te amo Tigresa, no me…-decía el Cuervo derramando unas lagrimas, pero Tigresa al ver eso se rio de forma muy burlona e insensible hacia él.

-yo, amarte a ti, eres horrible, una aberración, nunca te amaría, y eres un idiota iluso si creíste lo contrario- respondía Tigresa, riéndose y dándole la espalda al Cuervo abandonándolo tirado en el suelo.

El Cuervo llamaba a Tigresa, pero ella lo ignoraba, y detrás de él se proyectaba la sombra que tanto lo había acosado y asustado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el Cuervo lo interrumpió…

-no digas nada, se lo que harás, y estoy listo, mátame, destrúyeme, no quiero vivir mas- decía el Cuervo llorando, muy triste y al darse vuelta, miro a la sombra de ojos rojos y extendió los brazos, aceptando su muerte con una abrazo.

EN LA HABITACION DE TIGRESA…

El Cuervo había despertado de golpe, y era temprano como de costumbre, pero esta vez, tenia algunas lágrimas en la cara, había sido el peor sueño que había tenido, y de pronto vio a Tigresa, recostada en su pecho muy feliz, pero aunque se tranquilizo de verla en sus brazos, recordó lo que paso anoche y combinado con su pesadilla, no podía sentirse mas que muy triste, y al ver a Tigresa muy cómoda, sonriendo, y abrazándolo muy fuerte, pero esto solo podía hacer sentir peor al Cuervo, al pensar que aunque la tenia en sus brazos, ella nunca lo amaría como el a ella…

-(suspiro) TIGRESA, PORQUE, SIEMPRE ENCUETRAS UNA FORMA DE HACERME SENTIR FELIZ PARA LUEGO MATAR MI FELICIDAD, SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO, ERES LA MUJER MAS HERMOSA, LINDA Y BELLA QUE HE CONOCIDO, PERO CUANDO CREO QUE TU Y YO PODRIAMOS ESTAR JUNTOS, MIS ESPERANZAS MUEREN DESPUES, ME ENAMORE DE TI DESDE QUE TI VI POR PRIMERA VEZ EN MI MUNDO, PERO EL VERTE Y NO PODER DECIRTE, NI HACER NADA PARA TI ME MATABA POR DENTRO, Y AHORA QUE ESTOY AQUÍ, SOLO QUIERO VERTE Y ESTAR CONTIGO, PERO CREO QUE TU ERES UN DESEO IMPOSIBLE PARA MI, ERES INALCANSABLE PARA MI, Y YO SOY INSUFICIENTE PARA TI, NO TE MERESCO, (SUSPIRO) AUN CON PODERES SIEMPRE SERAS UN MISTERIO PARA MI, SOLO ESPERO QUE SEPAS LO QUE SIGNIFICAS PARA MI, PERO CREO QUE SI NO ME AMAS COMO YO A TI, YA NO TENDRIA SENTIDO VIVIR, (SUSPIRO) ROMPES MI CORAZON TIGRESA- decía el Cuervo a Tigresa, en voz baja, muy triste, mirándola tan feliz junto a él, y el frotaba su mejilla con sus dedos, sintiendo su pelaje, y al hacer esto Tigresa se empezaba a despertar.

-ohhh…, que…, Cuervo…, que hora es- preguntaba Tigresa al Cuervo, algo cansada, ya que nunca se había levantado tan temprano ni en esas condiciones, y el Cuervo al ver que se estaba levantando: LA RECIBIO DANDOLE UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS, ERA UN BESO PEQUEÑO Y SIMPLE, PERO EL CUERVO LO DISFRUTO MUCHO, Y TIGRESA AL SENTIR LOS LABIOS EL CUERVO JUNTO A LOS SUYOS, ELLA SOLO LE CORRESPONDIO, TOCANDO EL ROSTRO DEL CUERVO CON SU PATA EN SEÑAL DE QUE LE GUSTABA, PERO NO ERA UN BESO MUY APASIONADO, PERO DURO UNOS MINUTOS, HASTA QUE…

-buenos días preciosa gatita- decía el Cuervo de forma tierna a Tigresa, ocultando su tristeza.

-buenos días guapo, eso fue un lindo gesto, pero creí que habíamos quedado en ir lento- respondía Tigresa ante el gesto del Cuervo con una sonrisa, aunque era enserio lo ultimo.

-si, lo se, pero creme que me moría por hacer eso, y además si de verdad querías tomar todo lento, entonces no me hubieras dejado besarte ni una sola vez- decía el Cuervo a Tigresa muy sonriente y tigresa se ruborizo porque era cierto lo que decía.

-bueno esta bien, pero es el ultimo, por ahora…-respondía Tigresa al Cuervo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-bueno, esta bien, porque, quería decirte, el maestro Shifu, anoche me dijo que quería enviarme en unas misiones muy extrañas, creo que será una por día, no se cuantas ni por cuanto tiempo, pero creo que tardara, así que… (Suspiro), creo que apenas y nos veremos por unos días gatita, lo siento- explicaba el cuervo levantándose un poco, y tocando el rostro de Tigresa con sus manos, decía algo triste y tigresa también se entristeció.

-que, pero porque, y porque tu, adonde, solo, porque no nos dijo a nosotros- Tigresa hacia muchas preguntas algo indignada, pero mas preocupada por la seguridad del Cuervo.

-bueno, según él es para probarme y como una especie de prueba o entrenamiento, además, ni él sabe a donde me enviara ni a hacer que, aun sigue recibiendo información- decía el Cuervo mintiéndole a Tigresa, ya que le avergonzaba el decir que el maestro Shifu lo esta utilizando casi como asesino a sueldo, y le daba miedo que pensaría Tigresa de él o de su padre al ver que tienen un acuerdo para mantener seguro el valle eliminando "blancos".

-además, creo que es mejor así, ya que… (Suspiro), he estado pensando y creo que como iremos lento en nuestra relación, creo que seria mejor distanciarnos, aunque sea por poco tiempo- decía el Cuervo con una mirada de tristeza en su rostro y con una voz muy muerta, y tigresa también se veía igual.

-estas seguro, porque no es necesario, y no creo que sea muy adecuado, yo te quiero Cuervo, por favor no te alejes de mi- exclamaba Tigresa muy triste abrazando al Cuervo.

-si, pero yo te amo, y además, creo que seria bueno para nosotros, así podemos aclarar nuestras ideas sin sentir la presión del otro, además, tu acabas de decir que me quieres, y yo que te amo, no quiero apresurarte y obligarte a nada que no quieras, creo que es lo mejor- terminaba de explicar el Cuervo muy triste, no solo por su decisión, sino mas bien porque ocultaba otra razón; quería alejarse de Tigresa, porque lo lastimaba el hecho que ya le declaro su amor por ella, pero aun así no puede estar con ella como el quisiera, temiendo que ella no lo ame, al terminar de decir esto, Tigresa también se miraba triste casi llorando, sin mirarlo.

-oye, no estés triste gati… (Decía el Cuervo levantando su rostro poniendo sus dedos en su mentón, estaba apunto de decirle gatita, pero lo pensó mejor ya que seria una falta de respeto hacia lo que acordaron, y dándole un beso en la mejilla), Tigresa, te prometo que no será por mucho, y cuando termine, podremos hablar al respecto, y poder saber que sentimos al respecto, de hecho antes de que esto empiece, quiero hacer algo contigo, espérame…- terminaba de hablar el Cuervo que salía corriendo de la habitación buscando algo, dirigiéndose a la ducha sauna.

"(suspiro), pero que hice, soy una tonta, anoche, el hombre mas lindo que he conocido, el hombre del que me enamore, me dijo que amaba y yo lo aparte, ahora él se distanciara de mi, temo que cometí un error" pensaba Tigresa muy triste por el resultado de su elección de anoche, pero como ya había tomado una decisión, su férrea voluntad le gano a sus sentimientos y ya no pudo retractarse, y estuvo ahí esperando al Cuervo, hasta que…

-ya volví, perdón por la tardanza, pero no lo encontraba (decía el Cuervo y tenia en la mano un recipiente extraño), es que se me ocurrió algo, a veces cuando entrenamos, se nota que te sientes algo incomoda, y yo sé que te duelen mucho los pies, y cuando me duchaba mire esta cosa, y note que es un analgésico en aceite natural, calma los músculos y alivia el dolor (decía el Cuervo mientras él se arrodillaba frente a Tigresa y ella se sentaba en la cama frente a él), y pensé que como tenemos tiempo extra…- decía el Cuervo interrumpiéndose a si mismo, tomando un pie de Tigresa y comenzaba a masajearla, Tigresa se ruborizo mucho, no solo ante este gesto, sino también porque se sentía bien, el Cuervo sabia donde le dolía mas y como aliviarla, y después se puso el aceite en las manos y comenzó a masajear los pies de Tigresa, uno a la vez, y Tigresa se quedo muda ante este gesto tan lindo que nadie había tenido con ella, y porque ella se sumía en el placer que le provocaba eso, y el Cuervo también disfrutaba, el hacer feliz al amor de su vida y al notar que ella lo disfrutaba, porque el Cuervo en secreto nunca le izo eso a ninguna mujer antes, y él lo guardaba para tener ese gesto con su "dama especial".

Después de varios minutos, ella estaba mirando al Cuervo de forma cariñosa, deseando poder besarlo, pero su orgullo la contenía de hacerlo, y el Cuervo solo seguía dándole un masaje a Tigresa, y Tigresa lo detuvo ya que el había aliviado todo dolor y molestia en ella, y ella se acercó queriendo agradecerle con un beso en los labios, pero se detuvo y se lo dio en la mejilla, y le dio las gracias por eso con una sonrisa, y el Cuervo solo le respondió con otra sonrisa y diciéndole que la va extrañar, después de eso, el Cuervo se despidió de ella por adelantado temiendo que lo mas seguro es que no hablara con ella y apenas y la vera por algunos días.

DESPUES DE VARIOS MINUTOS…

Suena el gong despertador, y todos salieron gritando…

-BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO- decían todos los alumnos, incluyendo el Cuervo y esto sorprendió a todos.

-buenos días estudiantes, y Cuervo que bueno que te nos uniste hoy- decía Shifu con una sonrisa, pero ala vez confundido por lo que izo el Cuervo.

-gracias maestro, pero desperté temprano como siempre, es solo que quería prepárame ya…, bueno usted sabe, por cierto podría hablar con usted un momento, por favor- explicaba el Cuervo a todos, queriendo ocultar su misión de asesinato, y queriendo hablar con Shifu al respecto, y Shifu se acercó hacia el alejándose de los demás, mientras iban a la cocina, y preparaban fideos para desayunar.

- que se te ofrece Cuervo- preguntaba Shifu con duda.

-bueno, es que, (suspiro) me preocupa que los demás se enteren, seré honesto con usted, esto no es nuevo para mi, ya he matado antes, pero no creo que los demás puedan aceptar el tener a un asesino como amigo, además, ellos me acompañaran, así que pensaran de mi- decía el Cuervo muy preocupado por sus misiones.

-entiendo tu preocupación Cuervo, pero es necesario detener a todos esos maleantes, y recuerda que no es forzoso el matarlos, contente como puedas, yo confió en ti Cuervo- respondía Shifu con una sonrisa, reconfortando al Cuervo.

-muy bien, gracias maestro, pero por favor, nadie se puede enterar de los verdaderos propósitos de estas misiones, en especial Tigresa, no creo poder soportar si ella me odiara, además, quiero decirle algo que me preocupa- decía el Cuervo entrando en su habitación y despertando a Draven que se ponía en su hombro y el Cuervo y Shifu le dieron los buenos días.

-(suspiro), escuche maestro, anoche, Tigresa y yo hablamos, después de que yo hable con usted, y además nos abrazamos, no le voy a mentir (mentir no, pero ocultarle que durmió con su hija en el buen sentido claro, es obvio que eso no se lo dirá, pensaba el Cuervo), pero después ella me pregunto lo que siento por ella, y se escapo decirle algo que no debía, y ella admitió tener fuertes sentimientos por mi, y yo queriendo dar el paso mas grande le dio un beso, y ella no me rechazo ni nada, solo dijo que quería ir mas lento en nuestra relación, no es como si ya fuéramos pareja ni nada, pero lo dijo con algo de tristeza e inseguridad en su voz, y eso me asusto, me asusta que ella no me ame ni me quiera como yo a ella, y temo perderla, no sé que hacer maestro- terminaba de hablar el Cuervo tapándose la cara con las manos, y Shifu se quedo atónito por lo que oyó.

-entiendo Cuervo, tranquilízate, escucha, creo que fue un golpe muy duro para ella el oír eso de ti y además el que la besara tan rápido e inesperadamente, pero creo que ella si te quiere, solo necesita asimilarlo, y yo como su padre estoy seguro de que se pondrá mejor, lo reconsiderara y te dirá lo que siente por ti, ahora a comer que saldrás temprano, y tranquilo anunciare que es una misión con poca información para ocultar el verdadero objetivo- terminaba Shifu de reconfortar al Cuervo y el solo le sonrió y agradeció; después ambos se fueron a desayunar.

EN LA COCINA…

Todos hacían cosas y comían a la vez…

Po y Song compartían un gran tazón de fideos entre los dos, y se daban la comida entre si y se besaban después de hacerlo, mientras se decían cosas lindas.

Mono y Mantis no paraban de comer rápido y mucho…

Tigresa y Víbora hablaban muy emotivas, aunque ellas comían a un ritmo normal y lento.

Cuervo, Draven y Shifu entraron al mismo tiempo y se sentaron, no hablaron con nadie, solo comieron tranquilamente, y al terminar de comer, el Cuervo se ofreció a lavar los platos, mientras ellos se iban a calentar, ya que quería un momento solo para preparase mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

EN EL PATIO DE ENTRENAMIENTO…

Todos estaban calentando un poco, no había empezado el entrenamiento porque Shifu ordeno que esperaran al Cuervo, y cuando el llego…

-bien, ya que todos están aquí, estudiantes, formen una fila frente a mi, quiero decirles algo (ordenaba Shifu a todos sus alumnos y ellos lo obedecieron rápido), bien, bueno, solo quería decirles que se me ha informado que algunos maleantes se acercan en diferente lugar y a diferente tiempo hacia el Valle de la Paz, no se cuales son sus intenciones ni cuantos son, pero si sé que debemos detenerlos, también veo esto como una oportunidad de probar las habilidades de el Cuervo, y ya que se me informa que serán mas de uno, entonces creo que el Cuervo necesitara ayuda, así que dejare que el escoja a alguno de ustedes para acompañarlo- terminaba de explicar Shifu dándole la palabra al Cuervo.

-gracias por darme esta oportunidad maestro (decía el Cuervo haciendo una reverencia ante Shifu), ahora, primero lo primero, necesito saber a quien busco, donde y cuales son sus habilidades- decía el Cuervo a Shifu para que le informara.

-bueno, no se mucho, Zeng aun me informa solo se lo básico (decía Shifu sacando un pergamino y comenzaba a leer), bueno buscaras a: Kuurth, también conocido como "Rompedor de Piedra", es miembro de un clan conocido como "Los Dignos", es un rinoceronte con un gran martillo, no se cuantos hombres tenga a su disposición, pero sé que no llega a considerarse ejercito, por lo cual no son muchos, debes enfrentarlos, detenerlos y aprenderlos (mientras Shifu decía esto ultimo, guiño el ojo al Cuervo en señal de la verdadera ultima opción), debo advertirte que tu rival es muy fuerte, y peligroso, lo encontraras a poca distancia al este, el su autoproclamado hogar, "La Gran Roca Negra", espero que esto te sea útil, ahora selecciona a tu compañero- decía Shifu terminando de informar y señalando a sus estudiantes.

El Cuervo se veía muy decidido y pensativo, aunque todos esperaban que escogería a Tigresa, el al fin tomo una decisión: -MONO- decía el Cuervo señalando a mono y esto puso en duda a todos, pero para no contradecir a Shifu, Mono acepto, Shifu les dio indicaciones claras y salieron en una misión supuestamente corta, pero antes de irse el Cuervo tomo la decisión de que Draven se quedara con Tigresa en el palacio ya que no quería que correr riesgos su amigo de toda la vida, Draven de mala gana se queda y se para en el hombro de Tigresa, viendo partir a su amo.

CAMINO A LA GRAN ROCA NEGRA…

El Cuervo y Mono caminaba a paso normal, solo trotaban o caminaban algo apresurados.

-Sera mejor encontrar ese lugar rápido, ya que aunque salimos temprano, quiero regresar temprano para tocar con mi banda- decía el Cuervo apresurando a Mono.

-si, me imagino, pero porque me escogiste a mí y no a Tigresa-preguntaba Mono muy dudoso.

-mmmm, esperaba que no lo preguntaras, (suspiro), solo digamos que Tigresa y yo no estamos en una buena situación por el momento- explica el Cuervo de mala gana, pero Mono no evito burlarse.

-ahh, ya veo, problemas en el paraíso, ehhh, o, acaso son peleas de novios- decía Mono muy burlón entre risas y el Cuervo solo volteo a verlo con la mirada color rojo y Mono se congelo y empezó a disculparse.

-NO TE BURLES MONO, ACASO NO SABES HACER OTRA COSA MAS QUE BURLARTE DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS DEMAS- le gritaba el Cuervo a Mono y lo tenia muy paralizado con miedo de que le hiciera algo, al ver el pavor de Cuervo este se tranquilizo y volvió a la normalidad.

-(suspiro), ya tranquilo Mono, no te lastimares, es solo que, ice una tontería y creo que Tigresa no lo tomo muy bien y ahora ya nos distanciamos un poco- explicaba el Cuervo muy triste y saco el lado sentimental de Mono.

-ahhh, lamento eso, Cuervo yo no sabia, que paso- preguntaba Mono muy preocupado al ver a su amigo Cuervo triste.

-(suspiro) si te lo cuento, prometes no burlarte ni decírselo a nadie (condicionaba el Cuervo a Mono, y el solo asintió con la cabeza), bien, aunque me temo que en su momento todos lo sabrán; anoche, Tigresa y yo conversamos anoche, ella me pregunto que siento por ella, y yo solté que la amaba, y ella dijo lo mismo, pero después que yo le di un beso, ella me pidió que fuéramos lento en nuestra relación, me lo dijo muy triste, y tengo miedo de que ella no sienta lo mismo por mi y por eso quiere que vayamos lento, o creo que la presione mucho y cambio de parecer, no lo se Mono, solo sé que tengo miedo de perderla, porque admito que la amo, pero aunque respeto sus sentimiento si es que no me ama, no creo vivir si ella no me ama a mi- terminaba de explicar el cuervo a Mono y el Cuervo se tapaba la cara llorando, y Mono al ver esto dejo de lado las burlas y se sentó junto a su amigo poniendo su mano en su hombro intentando reconfortarlo.

-Cuervo, lo lamento, creo que es algo duro para ti, y créeme que se como te duele, a mi también me pazo lo mismo, antes de unirme a los Cinco Furiosos, yo era un desastre, hacia bromas a los demás, no respetaba la autoridad, no me importaba nada, creí que era un gran estilo de vida, hasta que vi una linda oveja, de nombre Liang, ella era tan hermosa y aunque no la conocí, me enamore de ella, y cuando trate de hablar con ella, ella simplemente me alejo, me dijo que era imposible que un aragan bromista como le provocara interés a ella, eso simplemente me devasto, no puedo compara eso con tu relación con Tigresa, pero te digo para que sepas que se como se siente el rechazo y el dolor de una separación, nadie mas sabe esto, y te lo digo, no solo por las circunstancias, sino mas bien porque eres mi amigo, y como estas con el corazón roto, si es que tienes uno claro porque no se la anatomía los humanos, ni de los muertos (al decir esta pequeña broma, le saco una sonrisa al Cuervo), bueno mi punto es que te entiendo y yo estoy para ayudarte, te lo prometo- terminaba de hablar mono haciendo sonreír al Cuervo.

-je, gracias Mono, la verdad no esperaba esto de ti, pero gracias enserio, lamento que no funcionara, lo tuyo con esa oveja; y para tu información tenemos la misma anatomía- explicaba el Cuervo de forma burlona y ambos rieron.

-es bueno saberlo Cuervo, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, y descuida creo que como Tigresa no esta acostumbrada a las emociones la asustaste un poco, es todo, estoy seguro que ella te ama, nunca nadie la vio tan feliz ni tan entusiasmada de alguien que contigo- añadía Mono, después Cuervo y el solo se rieron un poco, después ambos ponían se recargaban en el hombro del otro, y se levantaba.

-bueno, sigamos, pero antes de que se olvide, gracias Mono, te la debo, si algún día necesitas ayuda con algo, sobretodo si se trata de amor o de chicas, solo dímelo, y recuérdame que te debo una taza de te- terminaba de decir el Cuervo, y Mono solo asintió con una sonrisa y siguieron su camino, tardaron unos minutos, pero…

EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA GRAN ROCA NEGRA…

Era solo una casa promedio, solo que estaba sobre una gran roca plana, y la roca, además de ser negra estaba rodeada por un pequeño charco color negro también, a la vista de veía solo tres rinocerontes promedio, hablando y sentados en una mesa sin mirara la puerta, y el Cuervo supuso que Kuurth estaba adentro, se acercaron un poco, fue fácil al no haber guardias rodeando el perímetro, así que el Cuervo y Mono entraron por la perta principal…

-donde esta Kuurth- decía el Cuervo muy demandante golpeando con fuerza la puerta, y al entrar Mono se puso junto a él, solo que no esperaban que un martillo saliera volando hacia ellos y el golpe los lanzara volando, era lo bastante grande para ambos, y ni siquiera vieron quien lo lanzo, hasta que salió un rinoceronte casi tan alto como Temutai, pero no tan fornido como el.

-quien lo busca- salía Kuurth, por la puerta quebrado el marco y recogiendo su martillo del suelo, y al notar que su jefe ya se había levantado, los tres rinocerontes en la mesa se pararon, tomando sus armas y se acercaron a paso normal, no muy preocupados por que su jefe saliera herido.

-somos el maestro Mono y el Cuervo- respondía Mono levantándose rápido, parecía que ese golpe ni lo afecto.

-el Cuervo, vaya me ahorraste el problema de casarte yo mismo, he oído de ti, pero nunca esperaba acabar con una rareza con poderes y con un maestro del Kung Fu en el mismo día, serán un gran complemento para mi colección, ya que estoy cansado creo que le daré una oportunidad a mis guardias de impresionarme- decía Kuurth dando una señal a sus únicos tres guardias que se acercaban a Mono y cuervo mientras él les daba la espalda.

-traten de no lastimarlos mucho, el jefe le gusta sus trofeos en las mejores condiciones- decía el líder de los tres, confiándose mucho contra Mono y Cuervo.

De pronto Mono salto hacia no de ellos y le dio una patada en la cara, haciendo que ambos estuvieran en el aire, y Mono giraba en el aire, y tomando un impulso para darle un golpe que lo azoto contra el suelo noqueándolo.

Mientras mono se ocupaba de uno, muy rápido sorprendiendo a los otros dos, el Cuervo rápidamente se acercó a uno, golpeándolo en el cuello con el filo de la mano, haciendo que se doblara de dolor, y al agacharse un poco el Cuervo estiro su pierna para darle un rodillazo en el rostro noqueándolo y en ese momento Mono caía al suelo y ambos miraron al ultimo guardia que los veía muy asustado, y ambos le dieron un golpe directo en la cara al mismo tiempo.

-oye Kuurth, tus torpes no sirven, acaso no quieres salir a jugar con nosotros- le gritaba el Cuervo a Kuurth que salía atravesando un muro de su casa, y esto sorprendió a ambos.

-mmm, sabia que era unos inútiles, no importa, nadie se compara a Kuurth: Rompedor de Piedra, y ahora les demostrare porque me llaman así- decía Kuurth, amenazantemente hacia Cuervo y Mono; y ellos no pudieron evitar saltar al notar que en medio de los dos Kuurth dio un golpe con su martillo y quebró el suelo mientras decía: -y eso solo fue un impulso pequeño- añadió Kuurth muy alardeando, y Mono y Cuervo se juntaron para enfrentarlo.

Al estar juntos ambos saltaron hacia Kuurth, pero el solo les dio un "batazo" con su martillo, y los tiro al suelo, el Cuervo se reincorporo mas rápido que Mono, al recuperarse mas rápido del golpe, al ver esto Kuurth se sorprendió, e intento darle otro golpe con el martillo, al fallar y darle al suelo, el Cuervo aprovecho que estaba agachado y le dio tres golpes rápidos y certeros es la mandíbula, esto dejo a Kuurth algo mareado, para que después Mono se levantar rápidamente y le dio una patada de lleno en el pecho, haciendo que Kuurth, saliera volando y terminara acostado sobre el agua, al acercarse para ver si ya no estaba consiente y poder maniatarlo y arrestarlo, Kuurth se levanto rápido gritando, le dio un martillazo que lanzo al Cuervo lejos contra una de las paredes de su casa, y a mono le dio un martillazo de lleno, aplastándolo contra el suelo.

-¡NO PUEDEN DETENERME, SOY UN DIGNO, SOY IMPARABLE, AHORA MORIRAN!- gritaba Kuurth muy enojado mirando a Mono en el suelo, y al ver que el Cuervo ya se había reincorporado, pero estaba lejos, estaba preparando su martillo para darle un martillazo a Mono y matarlo, el Cuervo al ver esto, pensó rápido y al caérsele una flecha de su gabardina, la recogió rápido, la preparo dentro e su escopeta y: LE DISPARO A KUURTH EN EL PECHO, JUSTO EN EL CORAZON ATRAVEZANDO SU PECHO SOLO CON LA PUNTA, mono estaba atónito ante esto, ya que no vio venir la flecha ni esperaba que su amigo disparara a Kuurth, y asta le salpico de sangre al rostro de Mono, y el Cuervo al ver que Kuurth no caía, solo retrocedió un poco, el corrió hacia él, gritando: -¡NO LE ARAS DAÑO A MI AMGO KUURTH, ANTES MUERTO!- cunado termino de decir esto, el Cuervo salto hacia Kuurth, e impulsándose en el salto: PATEO A KUURTH EN EL PECHO JUSTO DONDE ESTBA LA FLECHA, ENCAJANDOLA POR COMPLETO EN EL PECHO DE KUURTH ATRAVEZANDOLO, Mono quedo atónito, y Kuurth solo retrocedía escupiendo sangre, se incoó y cayo con el rostro al agua y soltando su martillo.

-porque lo hiciste- preguntaba Mono algo asustado al Cuervo.

-iba a matarte, que querías que hiciera, no podía dejar que murieras, aun te debo ese te, recuerdas- respondía el Cuervo a Mono, riéndose de su propio chiste, y después de que Mono se le paso el susto, sonrió y dio pequeñas risas.

-oye, tranquilo, sé que no debía matarlo, pero eras tu o el, y por supuesto que prefiera que muriera el, lamento si te asunte, y no te preocupes, yo le diré al maestro Shifu y asumiré toda la responsabilidad- se disculpaba el Cuervo por el trauma hacia Mono.

-entiendo tu decisión, y gracias por salvarme por cierto, pero si me di un gran susto, no solo por eso, creí que iba a morir en ese instante, gracias de verdad, solo espero que el maestro Shifu entienda y no te castigue por esto- respondía el Cuervo, mientras se limpiaba la sangre con el agua color negro, y se reía con lo ultimo.

-si, pues ya somos dos, je, pero no importa, lo bueno es que aun es temprano y no nos tardamos mucho, ahora lo que mas me preocupa es volver para tocar con los niños, arreglar las cosas con Tigresa a su tiempo y que ambos regresemos bien al Palacio de Jade- explicaba el Cuervo a Mono, pero después miro al martillo de Kuurth y pensó…

-espera un segundo Mono, se me ocurrió algo- decía el cuervo mientras tomaba el martillo de Kuurth con algo de dificultad por su tamaño, pero solo necesitaba dar un golpe, así que lo tomo, y lo impulso a la gran piedra negra, y le dio un martillazo, y la piedra se agrieto un poco, al mover el martillo, la grieta y el golpe tomaron forma de un cuervo, igual que con Black Star, el Cuervo siempre dejaba su marca de alguna forma, Mono se impresiono al ver esto y después de soltar el martillo de Kuurth, volvieron camino al Valle de la Paz.

EN LAS AFUERAS DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ…

El Cuervo y Mono habían vuelto muy rápido, y el Cuervo lo a bordo de repente alguien conocido, era el señor O'Barr, e iba ha hablarle muy entusiasmado, corriendo hacia el Cuervo.

-joven Cuervo, hola, quería verlo, buenas tardes a ambos (y Mono y cuervo saludaron al señor O'Barr con una reverencia), en fin, ayer no lo pude ver, pero quería darle su parte de lo que ganamos y un regalo (decía el señor O'Barr dándole al Cuervo un saco de monedas, y era mucho para ser el treinta porciento, y además le dio el primer numero de su novela grafica), ganamos mucho, no solo aquí en el Valle de la Paz, sino en toda China, ahora esta historia le fascinó a todos y se esparció rápido, muchos artistas de todas las provincias vienen auqui a pedir trabajo, y también quería darle este numero, es el primero, y creo que tengo muchas ideas para los siguientes, incluso su amigo el Guerrero Dragón aparto uno por adelantado, acabo de entregárselo, y quería regalarle uno a usted, se lo aseguro joven Cuervo usted se esta convirtiendo en un fenómeno y un ídolo nacional, bueno, lo dejo por el momento, solo quería decirle esto, hasta luego- terminaba de hablar el señor O'Barr, y se iba rápido.

-ohhhh, esta bien, gracias señor O'Barr, lo veo después- se despedía el Cuervo de su nuevo amigo y socio, y el y Mono se quedaron pasmados por tanto dinero.

-bueno, creo que ahora si te puedo invitar un te- le decía el Cuervo a Mono abrazándolo como un amigo, poniendo su brazo en su hombro, y después de soltarlo, fueron a la casa de te del pueblo, ahí se sentaron en una mesa y el Cuervo le dijo que pidiera lo que quisiera, ya que el invitaba, además, Mono se había portado decente, amistoso y como un buen amigo, se lo había ganado por ese cambio de actitud repentino.

Mono pidió un te y varios domplins, y el Cuervo también un te muy dulce y dos domplins, y aunque Mono pidió algunos domplins, eso no le hizo ninguna baja a su saco de dinero, era mucho de verdad y el Cuervo pensaba en como estaría el señor O'Barr con el resto que seria el setenta porciento.

Al terminar la encargada de la casa de te iba a cobrar, y el Cuervo gustoso pago, pero ella al ver al Cuervo no pudo evitar emocionarse y se le abalanzo abrazándolo y al levantarse le pidió que le firmara una dedicatoria en la pared principal de su casa de te, y el Cuervo le escribió una dedicatoria y puso la marca del cuervo que había tomado como una firma, y después pago gustoso, abrazo a la encargada y se fueron el y Mono.

Durante el camino en las escaleras, Mono apenas y podía moverse por tantos domplins, así que el Cuervo se ofreció a ayudarlo, apoyándose en el, aunque no prestaba mucha atención en el camino, ya que estaba leyendo la novela que le dio el señor O'Barr, y estaba tan entretenido en ella, el señor O'Barr izo un gran trabajo, pero se distrajo tanto que casi se caen el y Mono de las escaleras.

EN EL SALON DE LOS HEROES…

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, el Cuervo y Mono llegaron temprano y entraron al Salón de los Héroes sabiondo que estrían ahí meditando, y acertaron.

-hola maestro Shifu ya volvimos- decía el Cuervo entrando y al ver que Mono iba apoyándose en el Cuervo todos se preocuparon de que estuviera herido.

-Mono, estas bien, que paso- preguntaba Shifu muy preocupado, pero el Cuervo respondió por Mono ya que el no podía.

-si, el esta bien, es solo que paramos para tomar un te y comer algo para celebrar una misión cumplida, y él se tomo enserio con los domplins- decía el Cuervo muy feliz respondiendo a Shifu.

-si, puede que comí muchos, pero creo que valió la pena y también nos lo merecemos, ya que Kuurth ya no será un problema- añadía Mono para responder a la pregunta de Shifu.

-muy bien, ya veo que lo lograron, estoy muy orgulloso, y arrestaron a Kuurth- preguntaba Shifu muy emotivo.

-bueno, esa es la parte que salió mal, ya que… (Suspiro) tuve que matarlo- respondía el Cuervo muy desanimado.

-que, porque- preguntaba Shifu algo indignado, y curioso, pero fingía al estar enojado con el Cuervo.

-yo se lo puedo explicar maestro Shifu, Kuurth estaba apunto de golpearme con su martillo, creía que me iba a matar, pero el Cuervo actuó rápido, le disparo en el pecho y me salvo la vida, eso fue lo que paso- explicaba Mono a Shifu para que no fuera tan severo con el.

-mmm, entiendo, hiciste bien en actuar si Cuervo, protegiste a tu compañero y amigo, eso demuestra lealtad y preocuparse por los demás a tu alrededor, estoy orgulloso de ti por eso, pero el matar no me agrada mucho la idea, así que me temo que tendrás un castigo, mañana por la mañana, temprano, tú y yo estaremos en el patio de entrenamiento y entonces yo determinare tu castigo- informaba Shifu al Cuervo muy serio y con voz estricta y el Cuervo solo asintió con una reverencia, después de eso, Shifu les pidió que se unieran a todos ellos en la mediación hasta la hora de ir con el señor Ping y así lo hicieron y ellos meditaron de forma tan relajante después del día que tuvieron, y así estuvieron todos hasta que fue hora de bajar con el señor Ping.

En el camino por las escaleras, todos iban escuchando a Cuervo y Mono que hablaban de su misión, aunque omitieron su parte donde discuten y se cuentan secretos entre si, pero lo demás tenia muy entretenidos a todos, que oían con gran detalle, y el Cuervo aprovechaba esto para distraerse de Tigresa, ya que le dolía el solo pensar en ella, ya que cuando lo hacia pensaba en la posibilidad de que ella no lo ame, y eso lo lastimaba mucho, Tigresa iba asta atrás para que nadie viera lo triste que se veía, no le interesaba mucho lo que decían, solo se sintió bien de que Mono y Cuervo (especialmente Cuervo) estuvieran bien, pero al estar asta atrás no le molestaba, solo le molestaba que ahora el Cuervo no estaba con ella, ella se sentía sola de nuevo, ahora notaba mas su error, nunca debió de "rechazar" al Cuervo de esa manera, ella lo amaba, y ahora noto que alejo al amor de su vida, y aunque los demás no lo notaron, solo dos personal lo habían hecho: CUREVO Y SHIFU, las únicas dos personas que verdaderamente la amaban, pero no hicieron nada, el Cuervo no quería acercarse ya que pensaba que seria una perdida de tiempo, gastando sus esfuerzos tratando de enamorar a Tigresa, además física y sentimentalmente le dolía estar con ella, así que desistió, muy dolido; y Shifu sabia porque su hija estaba triste, no era por el, era por su amado Cuervo, y él no podía hacer nada, aunque quería hacerlo, pero no era el momento ni el lugar.

Llegaron al restaurante del señor Ping, y estaban todos, el señor Ping, Ara, Lu, Link, Wu y el señor O'Barr, todos habían juntado dos mesas, y estaban todos juntos esperando a los maestros para comer y al terminar ver el espectáculo juntos, todos se sentaron, durante la cena estaban todos divididos, Po y Song comían juntos y se daban de comer entre si como de costumbre, Grulla y Víbora platicaban, Shifu, el señor Ping y el señor O'Barr hablaban muy entretenidos, compartiendo anécdotas; Ara, Lu, Link y Wu hablaban entre si, pero el Cuervo y Tigresa estaban muy cayados, y no hablaban entre si ya que estaban separados y sentados en lugares distintos de la mesa, solo se miraban de vez en cuando, y al mirarse ellos notaron la tristeza del otro, y en un momento se miraron fijamente y se perdieron en la miada del otro, se sonrieron un poco, pero se veían tiernamente perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, hasta que…

-señor Cuervo, me oyó, se siente bien- preguntaba Ara parada junto al Cuervo.

-mmmmm…, que, lo siento que dijiste Ara- preguntaba el Cuervo volviendo a la realidad.

-que ya nos toca estar en el escenario, despierte señor Cuervo- decía Ara haciendo una broma al Cuervo y todos rieron ante esto, menos Tigresa, no porque no fuera divertido, sino porque no tenia razones para reír, y el Cuervo solo asintió y le sonrió a Ara ocultando su tristeza, ya que no podía quedar mal ante esos niños que lo necesitaban, diciendo que no podía tocar porque tenia el corazón roto y así decepcionar y fallarle a su banda, así que tomo un respiro muy hondo y se intento tragar su tristeza y dolor parándose junto a sus jóvenes amigos, mientras se preparaban y el Cuervo les daba instrucciones de como seguirlo durante la canción, era impresionante como los niños practicaban solos y únicamente necesitaban organizarse bien y ellos ayaban la manera de que encajara todo, pero como eran una banda todos, y todos eran importantes para el mejor desempeño; en fin el Cuervo estuvo pensando en algo adecuado, y al solo sentir dolor por su amor, se le ocurrió la canción perfecta:

-BUENAS NOCHE VALLE DE LA PAZ, SOMOS LOS TAZONES DE JADE (al decir su nombre toda la multitud enloqueció gritando, incluso sus amigos y los maestros, Tigresa también aunque no quería oír la música que le dedicaría el hombre que ella ama mientras le dolía el solo verlo, pero solo fingió y continuo el Cuervo.

-MUY BIEN, A NUESTROS QUERIDOS Y A NUESTRAS BELLAS FANS LO QUE PIDAN-gritaba el Cuervo exaltando mucho a la multitud que estaba muy eufórica, y dio la señal a sus amigos y empezaron, no sin antes anuncia claro: -ESTO ES, "VIVIR SIN AIRE" **(VIVIR SIN AIRE DE MANA, NOMBRE Y ARTISTA REAL), **después de eso empezaron:

Como quisiera,  
poder vivir sin aire.  
Como quisieeera,  
poder vivir sin agua.  
Me encantaría,  
quererte un poco menos.  
-Al decir esto el Cuervo miro a Tigresa, diciéndole lo que siente sin ella, y ella también se sintió igual.

Como quisieraaa,  
poder viviiiir sin ti.  
Pero no puedo,  
siento que muero,  
me estoy ahogando sin tu amooor.

-Decía el Cuervo sin dejar de mirar a Tigresa, y en parte Tigresa entendía el mensaje y se enterneció mucho.

Como quisiera,  
poder vivir sin aire.  
Como quisiera,  
calmar mi aflicción.  
Como quisiera,  
poder vivir sin agua.  
Me encantaria,  
robar tu corazón.

-Decía el Cuervo con mucho amor y sentimiento cruzando su mirada con la de Tigresa, y ellos se enternecieron mucho, ambos se ruborizaron, Tigresa y Cuervo olvidaron su dolor y se amaron una vez más.

Como pudiera,  
un pez nadar sin agua.  
Como pudiera,  
un ave volaaar sin alas.

-Decía esto mirando a todo el público, y el Cuervo extendía sus brazos, mientras Ara seguía con la guitarra y en ese momento Draven se postro sobre su mano derecha.

Como pudieraa,  
la flor crezeer sin tierra.

Después de decir esto el Cuervo abrió su mano izquierda y rápidamente una flor pequeña pero hermosa crecía de su mano y de la nada, esto impacto y enterneció a la multitud, los maestros ignoraban si era un truco, pero les pareció un lindo detalle y a Tigresa se emociono mas, se sentía otra vez viva y el Cuervo también.

Como quisieeera,  
poder viviiiir sin ti.  
Pero no puedo,  
siento que mueero.  
Me estoy ahogaaando,  
sin tu aamooor.  
Como quisiera,  
poder viviir sin aaaire.  
Como quisieera,  
calmar mi aflicción.  
Como quisiera,  
poder viviir sin aaagua.  
Me encantaria rovar tu corazón.

Terminaba de tocar y en este verso final todos los integrantes lo cantaron, y esto volvió loca a la multitud y todos aclamaban por una mas…

-SI DEVERDAD LO DESEAN, ESTA ES: "RAYANDO EL SOL" **(RAYANDO EL SOL DE MANA, NOMBRE Y ARTISTA REAL),** EL Cuervo anunciaba la canción y dio la señal a la banda y empezaron ahora con Draven en su hombro y la flor en su pico:

Rayando el sol  
rayando por ti  
esta pena me duele, me quema sin tu amor  
no me has llamado estoy desesperado  
son muchas lunas las que te he llorado  
Rayando el sol, oeooo desesperación es más  
fácil llegar al sol, que a tu corazón me muero  
por ti oeooo viviendo sin ti y no aguanto, me  
duele tanto estar así rayando el sol  
A tu casa yo fui y no te encontré en el  
parque, en la plaza, en el cine yo te busqué, te  
**tengo atrapada entre mi piel y mi alma** más

El Cuervo se moría por decir esa frase mirando a Tigresa, esa parte expresaba perfectamente la situación que sentía el Cuervo con Tigresa y ambos se sonrojaron mucho, quería abrazarlo y besarlo de nuevo.

ya no puedo tanto y quiero estar junto a ti  
Rayando el sol, oeooo desesperación es más  
fácil llegar al sol, que a tu corazón me muero  
por ti oeooo viviendo sin ti y no aguanto, me  
duele tanto estar así rayando el sol  
Rayando el sol oeooo desesperación es más  
llegar al sol que a tu corazón ,oh me  
muero por ti, viviendo sin ti y no aguanto,  
me duele tanto estar así rayando el sol  
Rayando el sol, oeooo desesperación es más  
fácil llegar al sol, que a tu corazón me muero  
por ti oeooo viviendo sin ti y no aguanto, me  
duele tanto estar así rayando el sol  
Rayando por ti  
rayando  
rayando, ¡uuuh rayando, rayando el sol!  
rayando ay ay ay ay rayando el sol  
rayando...

Terminaron la canción, y el Cuervo, en toda la canción no dejaba de ver a Tigresa, toda la audiencia estaba eufórica y esto hizo felices a Ara, Lu, Link y Wu; pero el Cuervo solo se perdía en la mirada y sonrisa de Tigresa, ellos agradecieron y se despidieron de su publico juntos, al dejar sus instrumentos, como siempre lo abordaron todos, ahora con imágenes y posters de ellos, ahora todos pedían dedicatoria y autógrafos de todos, e igual que ayer paso lo mismo, eran toda la atención del mundo, los abrazaban y les mandaban piropos de vez en cuando, la banda en si se enterneció menos el Cuervo que no dejaba de pensar en Tigresa, pero ahora feliz, y cuando terminaron todos los de la banda de firmar autógrafos se despidieron entre si, el Cuervo al acercarse a los maestros, Tigresa impulsivamente lo abrazo muy fuerte y cariñosa, diciéndole que estuvo excelente, los demás también lo hacían, pero Po…

-Oye Cuervo… (Decía algo tímido Po acercándose al Cuervo, para que de repente con muchos ánimos…) ESRES INCREIBLEMENTE ASOMBROZO, ME FIRMAS MI NOVELA Y LA BARRIGA- pedía Po al Cuervo muy emocionado.

-ahhh, novela si, barriga, mmmm, no creo lo siento (decía el Cuervo desilusionando a Po, y el cuervo al notar esto se retracto con una sonrisa), mmmm, muy bien te firmo lo que quieras mi amigo- decía el Cuervo firmando su novela una dedicatoria y su firma (el signo del Cuervo), y después de darle su novela, Po sostuvo su barriga y el Cuervo se sintió extrañado, pero solo sonrió ante el gesto de Po y pinto su firma (el signo del Cuervo) en su barriga, Po estaba incrédulo por lo que paso, su amigo, y nuevo ídolo (como casi todos), le había firmado con mucho gusto, después de esto, todos se despidieron del señor Ping, como de costumbre y se fueron.

CAMINO POR LAS ESCALERAS…

Todos estaban divididos en todo como era avitual...

Esta vez el maestro Shifu, solo le recordó al Cuervo que lo esperaba temprano para su castigo y después de eso se adelanto justo enfrente de todos en las escaleras.

Po y Song caminaba abrazados, solo que Po estaba muy emocionado por la firma y dedicatoria que le puso el Cuervo, y Song solo se enterneció por como era su novio lo beso muy tiernamente.

Mono y Mantis no paraban de hablar ni de bromear, aunque solo era entre ellos.

Grulla y Vibora platicaban pero ahora estaban muy cerca y se sonreían…

Cuervo (con Draven en su hombro) y Tigresa estaban asta atrás, pero ahora, ya no había silencio incomodo, tampoco se ignoraban, en todo el camino se abrazaban, estaban muy juntos, no hablaban ni se decían cosa, solo caminaban muy abrazados, y no quería separase del otro.

EN LAS HABITACIONES DE LOS MAESTROS…

Ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones descansando, los últimos en entrar eran Cuervo y Tigresa en el pasillo…

-(suspiro) bueno, aquí esta tu habitación, que descanses Tigresa- decía el Cuervo rompiendo el abrazo muy triste y abriendo la puerta de su habitación y Draven entro en ella, postrándose junto a su cama y descansando el Cuervo estaba apunto de entrar y dejar a Tigresa sola dándole la espalda, hasta que…

"¡NO, NO TE PERDERE OTRAVEZ!" gritaba tigresa dentro de su mente, al ver que el Cuervo ya iba adormir.

-Cuervo espera- decía Tigresa de forma delicada y silenciosa para que no la oyeran.

-que pasa Tigresa- decía el Cuervo muy triste dándose la vuelta lentamente, y cuando volteo a ver a Tigresa: ELLA RAPIDAMENTE SE UNIO A EL, ABRAZANDOLO Y DANDOLE UN BESO MUY PROFUNDO Y APASIONADO, Tigresa mantenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Cuervo para mantenerlo cerca, y el Cuervo primero se quedo con los ojos y muy sorprendido ante esto, pero solo duro poco esa sensación, después el cuervo abrazaba a tigresa poniendo sus manos en las caderas de ella y después cerro los ojos disfrutando así ese beso que tanto deseaba, ahora estaba feliz, era literalmente un muerto feliz, después de un minuto se separaron, y el Cuervo no pudo evitar preguntar…

-pero, yo creí que tu querías ir lento- decía el Cuervo algo confundido, aun abrazando a Tigresa y ella a él, parecía que nunca se soltarían.

-si aun quiero (decía tigresa y esto confundió mas al Cuervo, pero Tigresa le dio una sonrisa y aclaro sus duda), pero quiero ir lento junto a ti, así podre disfrutar mas de ti y de tu compañía guapo- respondía Tigresa muy coqueta y sonriéndole tiernamente al Cuervo, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-ya veo, entonces mi gatita no puede estar lejos de mí ni un solo día- decía el Cuervo a Tigresa mirándola tiernamente, abrazándose y moviéndose un poco mientras lo hacían, como si bailaran.

-(suspiro), un día fue mucho sin ti, te extrañe mucho Cuervo, fui una tonta al decidir esa estupidez, perdóname- decía Tigresa muy apenada y recostando su cabeza en el pecho del Cuervo, y el Cuervo la abrazaba poniendo una de sus manos en su cabeza, acariciándola en la espalda y cabeza, aun "bailando" lenta y dulcemente.

-ya tranquila Tigresa, eso ya no importa, ahora tu y yo ya estamos juntos, además yo también te extrañe mucho, tengo una idea para perdonarte- decía el Cuervo mirándola con de forma tierna y tigresa lo miro a los ojos dudosa.

-lo que sea mi amor, tu pídelo- respondía Tigresa muy esperanzada queriendo ganarse su perdón.

-que me dejes masajearte los pies a diario, en las mañanas y cuando no pueda puedes castigarme o hacerme algo- decía el Cuervo dulcemente a Tigresa y ella se quedo con duda, por la petición de su novio.

-estas seguro Cuervo, enserio quieres eso- preguntaba con asombro Tigresa.

-si preciosa, estoy seguro, es que, te contare un secreto, yo nunca había hecho eso por nadie antes, y quería guardarlo para una dama muy especial, y bueno, Tigresa tu eres mi dama especial, te amo tanto (decía el Cuervo de forma dulce hacia Tigresa y se volvieron a besar apasionadamente durante unos segundos hasta que el Cuervo rompió el beso para decir algo), además, me encanta masajearte los pies, y tienes que admitir que te fascino que hiciera eso, yo te vi, ademas me encanta tocar tu pelaje tan suave mi dulce gatita- decía el Cuervo para después darle muchos besos pequeños en la mejilla, pero iba bajando y besándola en el cuello, para detenerse ahí y besarla en el cuello, esto hacia cosquillas a Tigresa y disfrutaba dando pequeñas risitas.

-eres tan dulce Cuervo, nunca me dejes- decía Tigresa mientras el cuervo terminaba de besarla y después decir:-me perdonas cariño- decía Tigresa con cara algo triste recordando su elección fatal., casi rogándole al Cuervo.

-por supuesto que si mi amor, no recuerdas lo que dije en mi canción- respondía el cuervo dándole un pequeño beso en la boca y acariciando su mejilla con su mano en señal de que la amaba.

-cual de todas- preguntaba Tigresa en tono de broma y dando pequeñas ricitas mientras se volvían a abrazar como la primera vez, ella con las patas alrededor de su cuello, y el con las manos alrededor de su cintura.

-je, el verdadero amor perdona, dije: el verdadero amor perdona y no abandona; así que nunca siempre te perdonare y nunca te dejare, mi verdadero amor- terminaba de hablar el Cuervo dándole otro beso grande y apasionado, pero solo duro poco ya que el Cuervo quería entrar a su habitación para dormir, y se despedía de Tigresa, pero ella…

-adonde vas guapo, tu duermes conmigo recuerdas (decía Tigresa de forma coqueta besando al Cuervo en la mejilla), solo espera unos segundos para arreglarme y ponerme cómoda, te recomiendo que agás lo mismo, no me tardo- terminaba de decir Tigresa muy coqueta acariciando su rostro y pasando su pata por sui pecho, para entrar a su habitación, y el Cuervo se ruborizo mucho por eso, pero no perdería otra oportunidad de nuevo, así que se desvistió rápido solo dejándose su pantalón, y escucho a Tigresa decirle que entrara, y el entro…

Al entrar, cerro la puerta detrás de él y al voltear tigresa estaba sobre la cama, y llevaba el mismo camisón rojo jade que llevaba anoche y al ver esto el Cuervo volvió a ruborizarse mucho, pero no tanto como anoche.

-tranquilo mi amor, ahora somos novios, así que esto pasara mas seguido entre nosotros, solo quiero verme hermosa para ti, ojala no estés decepcionado- decía Tigresa muy linda y coqueta acercándose rápidamente al Cuervo abrazándolo, pero ahora con una pata en su cuello y otra en su pecho.

-claro que no, tu eres la mas hermosa y bella mujer que existe y que existirá Tigresa, y me siento feliz de que seas mía y de nadie mas, solo bésame Tigresa, bésame y nunca pares de hacerlo- decía el Cuervo tiernamente, acariciando el rostro de Tigresa y ella lo beso muy tiernamente, y aunque era un beso simple, esto volvió locos y apasionados a ambos, después de romper el beso, el Cuervo cargo a Tigresa poniendo sus manos en la espalda y piernas de Tigresa, y la coloco delicadamente en su cama, como si ella se fuera a romper si lo hacia de forma brusca, y después, Tigresa lo abrazo por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia la cama, y besándolo giraron un poco, y Tigresa quedo encima de él y seguían besándose, muy apasionadamente y tiernamente, ambos conocían sus limites y restricciones, ninguno quería propasarse con el otro, así como estaban era perfecto, besándose y acariciándose mutuamente.

Después de besarse muy apasionadamente durante varios minutos y sol haciendo pausas para tomar aire, se recostaron tranquilamente, ahora ambos recostados en la cama, se veían el uno al otro, estaban frente a frente, y se sonreían y se daban pequeños besos.

-te amo Cuervo, nunca me dejes- decía Tigresa con su pata en la mejilla del Cuervo.

-y yo te amo a ti Tigresa, y nunca te soltare, nunca-respondía el Cuervo a Tigresa, también en tono dulce y suave, acariciando el rostro de Tigresa con su mano, y después se abrazaron y se mantenían así, se miraban a los ojos y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, perdiendo en el placer que les provocaba el tener a la persona que mas amaban en sus brazos, y así se miraron por un reato, hasta que alfin se durmieron y descansaron.

**Bueno solo quiero aclarar, que este es un buen ejemplo de mi lógica y filosofía y del Cuervo: **Recuerden: "_No Llueve Eternamente" –Eric Draven (Brandon Lee)_

**LES PRESENTO EL 10, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, LAMENTO SI ES LARGO Y SI ME TARDE, PERO CREO QUE BIEN VALIO LA PENA, ES UNO DE MIS MEJORES CAPITULOS (MODESTIA APARTE DE MI, JEJEJE), NO PODIA ESPERAR PARA UNIRLOS TIGRESA Y CUERVO SE NECESITAN ENTRE SI, JEJE, AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS LECTORES TANTO LOS FIELES COMO A LOS NUEVOS Y AGRADESCO TODOS LOS REVIEWS Y SIEMPRE LOS RESPONDO COMO DE: **

**Slipknotmaggot98: TU ME HAS APOYADO DESDE ANTES DE EMPEZAR LA HISTORIA, ERES UN GRAN AUTOR/LECTOR Y UN GRAN AMIGO, ENSERIO APRECIO TU APOYO E INTERES Y TU AMISTAD.**

**NAZH045: GRACIAS POR INTERESARTEN EN MI HISTORIA, Y GRACIAS POR PENSAR ESO, YO CREO QUE SI SOY DE LOS POCOS TIGRESAXOC, O TIGRESAXHUMANAO, PERO ME ENORGULLESCO DE ESO, GRACIAS DE VERDAD.**

**Zhihui de xinzang: GRACIAS POR INTERESARTE EN MI HISTORIA, MUCHOS DESCARTAN MI HISTORIA POR NO SER COMO EL MONTON (TI-PO), PERO TU NO Y LO AGRADESCO MUCHO.**

**Lilium: AGRADESCO MUCHO TU APOYO A MI HISTORIA, ADEMAS TU ERES DE LOS MIOS, A MI TAMPOCO ME GUSTA LA TEORIA DE TI-PO, PERO AUN ASI RESPETO LOS GUSTOS DE LOS DEMAS, Y ME MORIA POR ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA DESDE QUE OI DE ESA TEORIA, ADEMAS PO YA TIENE A SONG, EN MI HISTORIA Y EN ORIGINAL.**

**metalic-dragon-angel: AGRADESCO MUCHO EL QUE LEAS MI HISTORIA DETENIDAMENTE, Y AHORA YA PUSE LAS COSAS UN POC MAS INTENSAS, ESPERO QUE LO DISPFRUTEZ.**

**Chano1234d: TIENES RAZON SOBRE QUE A MUCHOS NO LES GUSTA MI PERSONAJE NI MI HISTROIA POR NO SER TI-PO COMO LA MAYORIA, PERO NO IMPORTA, CON LECTORES FIELES COMO TU CON ESO ME BASTA Y ME HACE FELIZ.**

**BUENO, ESOS SON TODOS, USTEDES SON MIS FIELES LECTORES Y USTEDES SON LOS QUE MANTIENE VIVA MI HISTRIA, Y AHORA QUE LLEGUE AL CAPITULO 10, QUERIA AGRADECERLES POR APOYAR MI HISTORIA, SE QUE NO ES MUCHO LO QUE AGO AHORA, PERO SE MERECEN UN AGRADECIMIENTO; Y TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECER A QUINES LEEN MI HISTORIA Y NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEWS, TODOS USTEDES TAMBIEN SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI. BUENO, EN FIN, GRACIAS A TODOS, Y COMENTEN Y PREGUNTEN LO QUE QUIERAN, YO RESPONDO; Y RECOMIENDO MUCHO A MI AMIGO Y GRAN AUTOR Slipknotmaggot98, HASTA EL SIGUIENTYE CAPITULO, (PD: ESPERO QUE LOS CUERVOS LOS PROTEJAN). NOTA: ESPERO NO HABER DECEPCIONADO A NADIE EN ALGUN MOMENTO CON ALGO, Y SOBRETODO PORQUE EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS NO SE SI PODRE PONER MOMENTOS DE TIGRESA Y CUERVO, YA QUE SERA MAS DE CUERVO Y EL RESTO DE SUS AMIGOS MAESTROS, UN ABISO DE LO QUE BIENE, JEJEJE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CUERVO MENSAJERO: DIRIJIDO HACIA MIS LECTORES GRANDES Y FIELES, COMO ES DEBIDO, QUIERO AGRADECER A LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA, EN SERIO SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI, ME GUSTARIA PONER TODOS SUS NOMBRES, PERO NO ME ALCANSARIA EL ESPACIO, JEJEJE, LOS PONDRE AL FINAL; BUENO, EN FIN LA SEGUNDA MISION DEL CUERVO EMPIEZA AQUÍ, EL Y SUS AMIGOS CONTRA LOS DIGNOS, UNO POR UNO, AUNQUE POCO A POCO DESCUBRIRAN QUE LOS DIGNOS SOLO SON LA PUERTA HACIA ALGO MAS PELIGROSO, PERO LOS DIGNOS TAMBIEN SON LOS DEMONIOS PERSONALES DE SUS AMIGOS Y EL CUERVO LOS AYUDARA PARA ENFRENTARLOS…**

**DISCLAMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN, TAMPOCO LOS CANCIONES DE ARTISTAS COMO RICARDO ARJONA, MANA O MAGO DE OZ, SOLO MI PROPIO CUERVO Y FUTUROS PERSONAJES.**

Kung Fu Panda: Bajo Las Alas Del Cuervo.

Capitulo 11.- Misiones de Re-Conocimiento: Mantis.

Había sido una noche tranquila, nada de pesadillas, ni siquiera sueños, ni para el Cuervo ni para Tigresa, no había necesidad de soñar, todo lo que querían y anhelaban, lo tenían a su lado, abrazándolos, entonces Tigresa con una plena sonrisa en el rostro, miro al Cuervo que no dejaba de abrazarla y sonreía, mientras dormía, Tigresa al notar que era mas temprano que de costumbre, recordó que su novio tenia que ir con su padre y afrontar las consecuencias…

- Despierta mi amor, por más que disfrute estar en tus brazos, tienes que irte, el maestro Shifu esta esperándote- decía Tigresa en tono muy lindo y dándole un pequeño beso al Cuervo en los labios, este despertó lentamente.

-wow, ojala que hagas eso mas seguido, me vuelve loco- respondía el Cuervo de forma dulce devolviéndole el beso a Tigresa, y ella sonrió y lo acepto.

-como desees guapo, pero por ahora ve con el maestro Shifu, no querrás impacientarlo, recuerda que quiere verte temprano para darte tu merecido por ser tan malo- decía Tigresa entre risitas, riéndose de su nuevo y eterno novio.

-no soy malo, solo me propase un poco, pero aun así me amas, verdad gatita- preguntaba el Cuervo con una sonrisa, sabiendo la respuesta y abrazando a su novia o "dama especial".

-siempre, payasito cara linda, pero aun así tienes que irte ahora, y no te preocupes con lo del masaje, me lo darás en la noche, con mas entusiasmo y mas pasión- respondía Tigresa muy coqueta y dándole un beso muy apasionado al Cuervo, y él le correspondió a Tigresa abrazándola para hacer el beso mas profundo, y después de un minuto, se separaron sonriéndose el uno al otro, para que después rápidamente el Cuervo se vistiera y estuviera listo para salir con su maestro y nuevo/futuro suegro; pero antes de salir se despidió de Tigresa diciéndole que la vería después y despidiéndose con un pequeño beso, y Tigresa se quedo en su habitación muy feliz, sonriendo, muriéndose de goce porque ya tenia al amor de su vida junto a ella, y pensando como y cuando decirlo a todos.

EN EL PATIO DE ENTRENAMIENTO…

-buenos días maestro (entro el Cuervo y saludo a Shifu con una reverencia), estoy listo para mi castigo, que será, bajar y subir las escaleras, carbón caliente, o cosas afiladas y puntiagudas- preguntaba el Cuervo, muy decidido, no le tenia miedo a ninguna tortura, y menos ahora que ya estaba muerto y con poderes.

-ninguna, solo camina conmigo y hablemos- respondía Shifu con una sonrisa, y esto confundía al Cuervo.

-pero creí que me iba a castigar por matar al Rompedor de Piedra- preguntaba el Cuervo con mucha duda.

-por supuesto que no Cuervo, solo lo dije porque quería mantener un perfil bajo, si no te castigaba todos sabrían que ese fue el objetivo original, je, y yo creía que eras mas listo, mi querido "yerno"- respondía Shifu con una gran sonrisa burlona hacia el Cuervo y el solo se tranquilizo al saber que no lo castigarían, pero se ruborizo mucho al oír lo ultimo.

-gracias maestro (decía el Cuervo con una reverencia), aunque no se porque me llama yerno, Tigresa y yo no nos vamos a casar, aun…- respondió el Cuervo a Shifu con la misma sonrisa burlona hacia Shifu, pero al hacerlo él también se ruborizo mucho por lo que dijo, y Shifu sonrío ante esto ya que no le parecía mala idea, y hablaban mientras caminaban.

-muy bien, pero todo a su tiempo Cuervo, aunque si me gustaría verte a ti arrodillado ante mi hija y ofreciéndole tu amor, mas te vale no desilusionarla (decía Shifu en un tono enojado y esto hiso reír al Cuervo, después volvió a la normalidad), pero aun así vas por buen camino, y esos detalle que tienes con mi hija son muy buenos para ella, el reconfortarla dedicándole canciones y darle flores, por cierto de donde sacaste las flores, siempre me pregunte eso- preguntaba Shifu con mucha duda, y el Cuervo le respondió con una sonrisa.

-en un invernadero, muy cerca de aquí- respondía el Cuervo a Shifu dejándolo en duda.

-mmmm, que yo sepa no hay invernaderos por aquí- aclaraba Shifu y el Cuervo le respondió.

-si lo hay maestro, de hecho, le prometí a la señora que lo cuida que volvería, porque además le debo las flores y el florero, y ahora que ya tengo, gracias al señor O'Barr, quiero ir a agradecerle y pagarle, quiere acompañarme- preguntaba el Cuervo a Shifu y el asintió muy encantado, y así fueron.

EN EL INVERNADERO DE LA SEÑORA MING…

-buenos días, lamento si no vine antes, es que he estado ocupado, además no ha pasado nada nuevo e interesante hasta ahora- llegaba el Cuervo tocando la puerta con Shifu junto a él.

-descuide joven Cuervo, además me gusta el suspenso en el amor joven, y entiendo lo difícil que es la vida de un guerrero protector, disculpe estaré con usted en un segundo- respondía la señora Ming sin mirara al Cuervo ni a Shifu, ya que estaba ocupada cuidando una de sus plantas, y les daba la espalda.

-descuide- respondía el Cuervo, el maestro Shifu llamo al Cuervo para decirle algo en el oído: -oye, Cuervo que le vas a contar, y que es eso de suspenso en el amor joven- preguntaba Shifu con duda y en tono bajo.

-es que acambio de que me dejara pagar despues, me pidió que volviera para que le contara como me fue con Tigresa cuando le regale las flores, y ella sabe que yo siento algo por Tigresa, bueno, ella lo adivino y se lo confirme la ultima vez que vine, y bueno, ella me agrada mucho, así que acordamos que si pasa algo mas fuerte entre Tigresa y yo vendría a contarle- explicaba EL Cuervo aclarando la duda de Shifu.

-ya joven Cuervo ahora si, dígame to…- decía la señora Ming , pero se interrumpió ya que la sorprendió algo…

-TU, QUE HACES AQUÍ- preguntaban Shifu y la señora Ming al unísono, y muy sorprendidos, y el Cuervo estaba dudoso.

-ah, perdón, pero ustedes se conocen- preguntaba el Cuervo muy dudoso y sorprendido.

-claro que lo conozco, él es mi ex novio, y mi prometido, o alguna vez lo fue (al decir esto, el Cuervo se sorprendió mucho y se quedo con la boca abierta), que haces aquí viejo gruñón, estricto y orejón- decía la señora Ming muy enojada hacia Shifu.

-cariño yo no sabia que estabas aquí, creí que te habías ido, lo siento-respondía Shifu disculpándose, pero no calmaba a la señora Ming.

-ningún cariño, y ya no me importa que me abandonaras por tu Kung Fu, lo que mas me molesta es lo que le hiciste a "mi niña Tigresa" (así le decía la señora Ming a Tigresa cuando era niña, ya que la consideraba su hija), y eso no creo perdonártelo- respondía la señora Ming muy enojada hacia Shifu, y Shifu estaba muy avergonzado y triste al oír eso.

-esperen un momento, primero respóndanme, ustedes tenían una relación, y si es así, que tipo de relación si se puede saber- preguntaba el Cuervo, desesperado por una respuesta, y llamando la atención de ambos, y Shifu respondió.

-si Cuervo, Ming y yo tuvimos una relación, mientras el maestro Oogway me entrenaba, conocí a Ming y nos enamoramos a tal punto que le propuse matrimonio, y ella acepto pero…- Shifu fue interrumpido por la señora Ming.

-pero este viejo gruñón prefirió abandonar a todos por el Kung Fu y su entrenamiento, y creyó que lo entendería- respondía la señora Ming muy enojada, pero el Cuervo aun tenia una duda.

-muy bien, eso lo entiendo y lo dejo a su criterio, pero díganme algo, si se separaron antes de que Shifu adoptar a Tigresa como es que usted la conoce señora Ming- preguntaba el Cuervo muy dudoso.

-recuerda joven Cuervo que le dije que abecés venían Shifu y mi niña Tigresa por flores (el Cuervo asintió al oír esto), bueno, solo digamos que ambos se quedaban por horas y Shifu no solo venia a buscar flores de mi parte y de mi mano- respondía la señora Ming y al decir esto Shifu se ruborizo mucho, pero en el buen sentido al recordar lo que hacia al venir con su prometida.

-en fin, venia a diario, y así podía pasar tiempo con mi niña Tigresa, abecés le enseñaba cosas sobre las flores y ella me llamaba "mama", debes en cuando (decía la señora Ming con mucha felicidad, pero después se puso triste), pero no creo que se acuerde ahora, su padre la forzó mucho en su entrenamiento (al decir esto volteo a mirar hacia Shifu), nunca lo dejaba y ahora creo que me olvido, siempre soñé con tener una familia con tener una familia contigo Shifu, y no solo me rompiste el corazón, también me diste una familia, una hija, y después me la quitaste- decía la señora Ming llorando y cubriéndose el rostro con los ojos, y al ver esto, el Cuervo se entristeció por la historia de la familia de tigresa, mientras Shifu se acercaba ala señora Ming y la abrazaba.

-Ming, mi amor, perdóname, nunca quise que termináramos así, tampoco sabia que sentías eso por Tigresa, pero creme, que no paso un día en que no pensara en ti, aun te amo, es solo que el maestro Oogway era mi maestro, nunca quise decepcionarlo, quería que el estuviera orgulloso de mi- se disculpaba Shifu con su "prometida".

-entiendo, Shifu, pero eso no te dio el derecho de hacerle lo mismo a nuestra hija, todo lo que acabas de decir, nuestra hija pensaba lo mismo de ti, yo puedo llegar a perdonarte Shifu, pero si quieres empezar con algo, empieza por disculparte con nuestra hija- decía la señora Ming, yo no muy enojada, solo en tono stricto, siempre pensaba en Shifu, por eso le encantaba las historias de amor y por eso aun llevaba su sortija que le dio Shifu,, y él lo noto.

-eso hare, pero primero quiero, ahora que te encontré, no quiero soltarte, y veo que aun llevas el anillo que te di-decía Shifu con una sonrisa hacia su amada, pero ella respondió muy enojada.

-ahhhh, por favor Shifu, si aun lo tengo es para recordar lo idiota que eres, y para recordar lo que es el amor, por eso me gusta oír las historias de amor de mis clientes jóvenes, como el joven Cuervo- respondía la señora Ming a Shifu y el solo le dio una sonrisa.

-ere muy hermosa, sigues igual al día en que nos conocimos- decía Shifu a la señora Ming y le dio un beso en la mejilla y la señora Ming olvido el odio hacia Shifu y se ruborizo mucho, mirándolo…

-bueno, gracias…, pero tu no te quedas atrás, orejitas- respondía la señora Ming a Shifu con otra sonrisa: Y AMBOS SE BESARON EN LOS LABIOS, ABRAZADOS, MUY CONCENTRADOS Y APASIONADOS, PORQUE VOLVIAN A SENTIR AMOR POR ALGUIEN MAS EN MUCHO TIEMPO, y así estuvieron un rato asta que…

-bueno yo los dejo, les daré privacidad, me voy adiós- decía el Cuervo muy incomodo por estar ahí presenciando la reconciliación de su maestro y su prometida, pero lo detuvieron.

-espera Cuervo no te vallas- decía shifu muy feliz, rompiendo el beso con la señora Ming.

-si joven Cuervo, aun no nos ha contado como le fue, y usted lo prometió- añadía la señora Ming, muy abrazada a Shifu.

-muy bien, ahhhh, y hablando de prometer, espero que esto sea suficiente por las flores y el florero (decía el Cuervo dándole unas pocas monedas de oro de su saco de dinero, la señora Ming primero no quiso aceptarlo, pero el Cuervo la convenció y se conformo con lo que le diera su nuevo "yerno"), y bueno esta bien les contare, también iba a contárselo a Shifu, así que mejor- decía el Cuervo mientras empezaba a contarles…

-bueno, es muy larga y complicada la historia, pero…, esta bien, bueno, resumiendo hasta donde me quede con usted señora Ming, después de esa noche en que ella se desmallo y la lleve hasta su habitación y la bese en la frente, al día siguiente tuvimos una sita no oficial, pero ella me tomo de la mano y al volver íbamos muy abrazados, pregúntele al maestro Shifu si no me cree, en fin, antes de dormir le dije indirectamente lo que sentía, y a ella le gusto, y al día siguiente le dije lo que sentía por ella y le di un beso, uno real me refiero, en fin, ella admitió tener fuertes sentimientos por mi, pero creo que yo la presione demasiado y ella opto por ir lento, me asusto esto, creí que la iba a perder, así que yo opte por distanciarnos, y ayer empezamos con eso, y aunque solo fue un día, era demasiado para ambos, y no pudimos evitar olvidar esa tontería de ir lento, y después de eso, ella y yo…, no pudimos evitar el darnos un beso y ahora SOMOS NOVIOS- terminaba de contar el Cuervo, y el maestro Shifu y la señora Ming, tenían caras de asombro, asta que…

-WOW, SI, MI NIÑA TIGRESA ALFIN TIENE SU PRIMER NOVIO, ME ALEGRA VIVIR PARA PODER VER ESTO, LO FELICITO JOVEN CUERVO- decía la señora Ming muy eufórica y abrazando al Cuervo.

-felicidades Cuervo, enserio lo lograste, estoy muy feliz y orgulloso por los dos (decía Shifu con una sonrisa y después cambio a enojado), pero si se te ocurre propasarte con mi hija, o romperle el corazón, bueno, ya sabes lo que te espera- decía Shifu de forma amenazante, recordando su amenaza hacia el Cuervo.

-ohhh, déjalo en paz Shifu, no recuerdas que así éramos nosotros, discúlpalo hijo, es solo un viejo gruñón- decía la señora Ming de forma muy dulce hacia el Cuervo, y rompiendo el abrazo, y Shifu al oír eso frunció el seño.

-bueno eso es todo, no se cuando Tigresa quiera decírselos a los demás, pero cunado ella quiera estará bien, y si quieren saber mas, creo que debería preguntárselo a ella, son sus padres después de todo- decía el Cuervo con mucha felicidad, no solo por su novia, sino también que él le agrada a los padres de su novia.

-esta bien Cuervo, y tu mi hermosa flor de loto, te gustaría volver con un viejo maestro amargado, mudarte con el y volver a ver a tu hija- le proponía Shifu a la señora Ming, y ella estaba muy feliz, apunto de llorar de felicidad.

-si, si quiero, te amo Shifu (al decir esto la señora Ming abrazo a Shifu y lo beso), solo, me gustaría llevar mi invernadero contigo al Palacio de Jade- pedía la señora Ming, con una mirada de ruego muy poderosa.

-lo que quieras Ming, puedo arreglar que vengan personas que cambien todo de lugar, aunque tardar un poco- respondía Shifu y esto hizo muy feliz a la señora Ming, y se sonrieron para después besarse, hasta que…

-bueno, que bueno que ustedes ya hayan arreglado su vida amorosa, pero creo que es momento de irnos- decía el Cuervo, listo para irse.

-de acuerdo Cuervo, bienes mi amor- le preguntaba Shifu a su nuevo y viejo amor.

-por el momento no cariño, primero quiero seguir ordenando a mis flores, además seria mucho para mi niña Tigresa si me aparezco así de la nada, primero quiero que ustedes dos le avisen que volveré, y díganle que la amo y la he extrañado mucho- pedía la señora Ming y ambos asintieron, despidiéndose y yéndose al Palacio de Jade.

EN EL PATIO DE ENTRENAMIENTO…

Todos los estudiantes estaban ahí, ya estaban calentando, y esperaban a su maestro y al Cuervo…

-hola Cuervo, como te fue, espero que no hayas sufrido mucho-decía Tigresa corriendo hacia el Cuervo y besándolo en la mejilla, muy preocupada de como le fue con su padre, ella tenia a Draven en su hombro, y al ver que volvió su amo, voló en el hombro del Cuervo.

-tranquila gatita, si fue muy duro, pero ninguna tortura ni castigo pueden quebrar al Cuervo- respondía el Cuervo muy emocionado casi egocéntrico, casi como Po, y esto hiso sonreír a Tigresa.

-bueno, almenos estas bien, y es lo único que me importa- decía Tigresa abrazando al Cuervo, y el Cuervo le correspondió, fue un abrazo muy tierno para una amistad y todos los miraron con duda y picardía.

-BUENO, YA DIGANOS DE QUE NOS PERDIMOS- preguntaban todos muy sorprendidos al unísono (menos Mono y Shifu, ya que ellos ya lo sabían)

Al oír a sus amigos decir esto, se sonrojaron mucho pero se miraron entre si con duda, y después el Cuervo discretamente miro al maestro Shifu y el asintió con la cabeza en señal de que era el momento, y después se miraron entre si Tigresa y Cuervo, y aunque se miraron preocupados, se sonrieron entre si y eso les dio valor…

-bueno chicos, no se perdieron de mucho, solo que anoche la maestra de Kung Fu mas hábil y hermosa del mundo, acepto ser mi novia y ahora estamos mas juntos que de costumbre- decía el Cuervo muy feliz, sonriéndole a Tigresa y tomando su pata, de forma suave y delicada.

-USTEDES SON NOVIOS AHORA-preguntaban todos muy sorprendidos y algunos felices.

-bueno, si no nos creen, entonces díganme si un par de novios no hacen esto- respondía Tigresa con una gran felicidad, y después de eso, abrazo al Cuervo poniendo sus patas en su cuello, y el Cuervo la abrazo poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Tigresa, y al verse por un breve momento, se dieron un pequeño beso, pero después de un momento se notaba que se abrazaban con mas fuerza y ese pequeño beso ahora era un gran beso muy profundo y que demostraba mucha pasión y amor, al punto de olvidar que los miraban, y después de un rato, alguien dijo algo…

-bueno, ok ya entendimos, ustedes son novios, y se aman- decía Grulla, algo desesperado de que siempre le restregaran el hecho de que no tenia y necesitaba una novia, ante esto Víbora se rio un poco.

-LO SENTIMOS, ES QUE ENSERIO NOS MORIAMOS POR HACER ESO- decían Tigresa y Cuervo al unísono y al notar esto se sonrieron y se sonrojaron.

-bueno, muchas felicidades hija, solo espero que el Cuervo sepa tratarte como te mereces o le ira mal- decía Shifu en tono de broma, y ambos le sonrieron en agradecimiento, hasta que…

Todos sus amigos se abalanzaron enzima de ellos, Víbora y Song abrazaron fuertemente a Tigresa; y Po, Grulla, Mono y Mantis taclearon al Cuervo y estaban en el piso riéndose.

Todos felicitaban a sus amigos, y les deseaban lo mejor, y así estuvieron un rato, hasta que…

-muy bien estudiantes, después podemos felicitar y preguntarle cosas a estos dos tortolos, pero ahora, levántense, y formen una fila ante mi, tenemos una misión mas- ordenaba Shifu y todos rápida y ordenadamente lo obedecieron.

-muy bien, Cuervo, un paso al frente (y el Cuervo se puso enfrente de Shifu), ayer te enfrentaste a un Digno con ayuda de Mono, estuviste excelente hasta donde yo se, por eso solo fue el comienzo como ya dije antes, se acerca otro Digno…

-Ahora buscaras a: Nerkkod, también conocido como "Rompedor de Océanos" , otro Digno, igual de peligroso que el anterior, solo que este es un gran cocodrilo, ahora es el líder del clan, aunque alguna vez fue conocido como el General Tso, pero opto por una nueva identidad al convertirse en un Digno, igual que todos los Dignos, se creen superiores, así que no tendrán mucha ayuda, pero aun así se ha vuelto muy peligroso desde la ultima vez que lo enfrentamos, se encuentra en la Isla de los Cocodrilos Bandidos, en un Pantano, solo debes seguir el rio, no esta muy lejos y no será muy difícil, ahora quien será tu compañero- terminaba de decir Shifu, y el Cuervo tenia una duda.

-espere un momento maestro, dijo que ya lo habían enfrentado antes (ante esto Shifu asintió), muy bien, quien- preguntaba el Cuervo, con duda.

-yo, Cuervo, yo personalmente lo he enfrentado dos veces, y una junto con Po, es un tipo difícil, y muerde con fuerza, pero no es tan duro- respondía Mantis con mucho orgullo, recordando sus logros.

-mmmmm…, muy bien Mantis, entonces tu bienes conmigo, si es verdad lo que dices, tu ayuda me servirá- decía el Cuervo, pero esta vez nadie se puso sorprendido, solo Tigresa un poco, ella esperaba ser elegida.

-mmm, si Mantis va a ser tu compañero, entonces no necesitas mapa ni instrucciones, Mantis sabe muy bien el camino de ida y vuelta, si te será de ayuda- añadió Shifu al Cuervo por sus había elección, mientras Mantis saltaba al hombro del Cuervo.

-Draven espero que no te importe compartir mi hombro por un rato- decía el Cuervo a Draven, aunque se sintió un poco celoso y amenazado por que ahora, el Cuervo tenia a alguien más junto a él, en el hombro del Cuervo.

-muy bien, gracias maestro (decía el Cuervo con una reverencia para Shifu y al notar que Tigresa se veía algo triste, fue con ella), oye, no estés triste preciosa, solo esta vez, Mantis tiene experiencia, su ayuda me servirá de mucho- decía el Cuervo levantándole el rostro poniendo sus dedos en el mentón de Tigresa, y Tigresa al oír esto, se sintió muy reconfortada y ambos se dieron un pequeño beso.

-muy bien Cuervo, solo ten cuidado y llega a salvo- respondía Tigresa algo preocupada y el Cuervo solo le sonrío en señal de que se lo promete, y así lo hizo.

-descuida Tigresa, yo lo cuidare y te prometo traerlo igual de bonito que siempre- decía Mantis en tono de burla pero ahora nadie se rio, ni siquiera Mono (mucho menos Mono después de lo que paso con el Cuervo), y al notar esto Mantis se callo y el Cuervo le respondió rápidamente…

-te matare Mantis, juro que te disparare en la boca con otro chiste como ese- decía el Cuervo de forma fría, y entonces, el Cuervo, Mantis y Draven se despidieron y se fueron en su misión, pero dejando a Tigresa muy preocupada por el Cuervo, aunque no quería que nadie se lastimara, le preocupaba mas el bienestar de su novio…

EN EL RIO…

El Cuervo y Mantis habían pedido prestado un bote pequeño, y se lo prestaron sin ninguna condición ni pago, los aldeanos estaba felices de ayudar a sus héroes, solo que el barquero antes de prestarles el bote, le rogo al Cuervo que le escribiera unas dedicatorias, una para su pequeña guitarra que toca al zarpar por días, otra para su hijo, y una mas para su novela del señor O'Barr, el Cuervo se enterneció al ver como eran todos los aldeanos con el, lo veían no solo como héroe o músico, sino era la figura publica del pueblo; después de firmar gustoso todo lo que el barquero pidió, les presto su pequeño bote y entonces empezaron a dejar que la corriente los llevar alfin y acabo, no era muy lejos.

EN EL BOTE, CAMINO HACIA LA ISLA DE COCODRILOS BANDIDOS…

-Mantis porque estas tan callado, llevas un buen rato así- preguntaba el Cuervo a Mantis, que estaba sentado junto al Cuervo, ya que Draven lo miraba con "mala intención", como sin se lo fuera a comer, y esto puso nerviosos a Mantis y se sentó junto al Cuervo en el piso del bote.

-por nada, es solo tu dijiste que si hacia una broma mas me dispararías en la boca- respondía Mantis algo frio y desanimado, y esto hiso que el Cuervo se entristeciera.

-oye, lo siento, creo que exagere un poco, pero tranquilo, no me molesta que hagas bromas, solo que me enoje cunado te burlabas de la preocupación de Tigresa hacia mi, creme, puedes meterte y burlarte cuanto quieras con una persona, pero hay limites en ciertas situaciones, por lo general, no puedes hablar mal ni burlarte de la novia de un amigo o de su ídolo, además, no se como pudiste creer que si te disparare en la boca, tu eres mi amigo, y puede que te de tu merecido debes en cuando, pero no te lastimare, y mucho menos de ese modo- el Cuervo explicaba a Mantis, detalladamente, reconfortándolo, y al oír esto Mantis recupero su buen humor.

-gracias cara de payaso, pero en serio me asustaste con eso, y lo siento por burlarme de ti y Tigresa, eso solo que así soy, es mi naturaleza, y eso de que tu y Tigresa estén juntos, pues no pude evitarlo- se disculpaba Mantis, algo avergonzado, pero muy risueño.

-si lo entiendo, pero vamos, eso fue demasiado, dime, que tal si yo hago bromas sobre ti y tu novia a quien ni siquiera he visto- respondía el Cuervo de forma burlona, pero a la vez con algo de razón y Mantis reacciono muy serio.

-bueno, me molestaría, no diría bromas y…, (suspiro), y creo que te daría tu merecido…, (suspiro), lo siento Cuervo, creo que tenias razón, de verdad que te di razones para enojarte, te prometo que no volverá a pasar- decía Mantis muy avergonzado, ya vio su error, y lo admitía ante su amigo mas serio, y este le saco su lado mas serio.

-esta bien Mantis, no te preocupes, solo intenta no burlarte de las situaciones mas emocionales de los demás, además no se porque siempre haces bromas, no necesitas hacerlas para caernos bien, esta bien si eres muy contento y bromista, pero no necesitas hacerlo todo el tiempo, amigo mio- decía el Cuervo, ya no serio, ahora estaba en tono normal, lo que le decía a Mantis, no era broma ni regaño, era un consejo de un amigo a otro.

Después de su pequeña plática sobre los amigos, Mantis agradeció la ayuda del Cuervo, y empezaron a platicar sobre ellos mismos, se conocían un poco más, sobre experiencias, pero mas que nada, hablaban sobre sus novias, el Cuervo no podía dejar de hablar sobre Tigresa y lo hermosa y maravillosa que es, precia que Tigresa era su mundo, y el Cuervo enfatizo mucho esto ultimo, y Mantis le gustaba contar sobre los buenos momentos que estuvo con su novia, desde que era una oruga, hasta que se convirtió en mariposa, y siguieron así por poco rato, hasta que...

EN LAS CERCANIAS DE LA ISLA DE COCODRILOS BANDIDOS…

Todo se veía desolado y descuidado, no se vía nadie, ya ni siquiera era una aldea, mucho menos pueblo, ahora solo la casa del centro era la única que se veía estable, las demás estaban acabadas y podridas, así que el Cuervo, Draven y Mantis salieron del bote a la orilla mas alejada, y se acercaron cautelosamente, al estar a la orilla mas cercana al pequeño ´puerto y entrada principal de la casa, no vieron a nadie, así que el Cuervo decidió entrar a ver, Mantis desistió, no queriendo caer en el mismo truco otra vez.

El Cuervo al ver que Mantis no quería acercarse, quería convencerlo de que no había peligro, pero…

-vamos Mantis, ahora que todo esta despejado, no pierdas tiempo- decía el Cuervo en susurros para que no lo oyera nadie si estaban cerca, pero Mantis se mantenía en la orilla, queriendo advertir…

-espera Cuervo no tan rápido, aun aunque se vea abandonado, los cocodrilos son famosos por…- decía Mantis, hasta que fue interrumpido por el hecho de que una soga en el suelo lo había jalado, juntando sus pies y dejándolo colgado de una biga, Draven salto al instante, y se puso sobre la biga, -poner trampas- terminaba de decir Mantis después de que el Cuervo ya había sido atrapado por una, y ante esto el Cuervo lo miro con algo de enojo.

-no me digas, creo que pudiste decirme eso antes- decía el Cuervo en tono enojado pero aun susurrando.

-lo siento, hace tanto que no vengo aquí que apenas y me acorde de las trampas- se disculpaba Mantis hacia el Cuervo, hasta que oyeron pasos rápidos, como si alguien viniera corriendo, y si era así.

-alguien se acerca, Mantis, sube hasta arriba de la biga, quédate ahí para que no noten que viniste, y hasta que Draven haga algo, tu entras- el Cuervo le ordeno a Mantis, este intento preguntar cuando y como tenia que bajar, pero el Cuervo le dijo enserio y enojado, y Mantis solo hiso lo que le dijo su amigo y subió atraves de el hasta arriba y espero junto a Draven, Mantis solo quería que no le hicieran algo al Cuervo y que Draven no se lo comiera…

-oiga jefe, cayo algo- decía un cocodrilo de tamaño promedio, no mas alto que el Cuervo, gritando hacia la cabaña.

-si, y no creo que sea un pez, esto es mas alto y no tiene forma- decía el segundo cocodrilo de la misma altura, y no le encontraba forma, porque no noto que veía al Cuervo de espaldas.

-dejen me ver (salió un alto cocodrilo, el General Tso, o mas bien Nerkkod, Rompedor de Océanos, con un martillo muy grande, pero este tenia una gran cabeza y 2 puntas iguales atrás), que es esa cosa, parece que atraparon una gran tela negra- decía Nerkkod, tocando la gabardina colgante del Cuervo, ya que estaba de cabeza.

-¡OYE, NO TOQUES MI GABARDINA, LA ENSUCIAS!-gritaba el Cuervo, en un tono enojado, pero era por burla, pero de cualquier manera se molestaba porque tocaran su gabardina, al oír esto, lo voltearon y así le vieron la cara.

-vaya, nunca había visto un payaso así, es un monstruo payaso- preguntaba muy dudoso un cocodrilo.

-no es un monstruo, ni un payaso, es el tal Cuervo, se supone que es un superhéroe, pero no pudo evitar una trampa- respondía Nerkkod con mucha soberbia.

-primero, no soy un superhéroe, y segundo, si soy el Cuervo, y debo decir que es un disgusto el conocerlo General Tso- respondía el Cuervo con una gran sonrisa burlona, y al oír esto le dio un golpe en el abdomen con su pata, pero al Cuervo le importo poco esto, apenas y se movió por el golpe, por duro que fue.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI, EL GENERAL TSO ESTA MUERTO, YO SOY NERKKOD, ROMPEDOR DE OCEANOS, UN DIGNO!- después de golpear al Cuervo, Nerkkod grito esto sujetando su cabeza para que lo viera a los ojos, ante esto el Cuervo le escupió en la cara, pero en vez de golpearlo, ordeno a sus dos hombres que sujetaran sus brazos libre.

-si, si, lo que sea, oye tengo algo de prisa, así que porque no me bajas, te arresto, y te evitas una golpiza y/o muerte- decía el Cuervo burlándose, y Nerkkod aunque se molesto, no le hizo nada.

-sabia que vendrías por mi, tu fuiste quien empalo a Kuurth, pero hasta donde yo se, tu tuviste ayuda contra Kuurth, así que no creo que fuera capricho la ultima vez, así que, cuantos hombres tienes- preguntaba Nerkkod, muy serio mirando al Cuervo, y él estaba muy sonriente.

-no lo se, déjame recontarlos (el Cuervo pensaba y hacia como si contara con los dedos de sus manos, hasta que dijo…), mmmm…, solo a tu madre- respondió el Cuervo muy serio, pero aun sonriendo, y Nerkkod al oír esto, se enfureció y le dio una patada en el abdomen, pero no alcanzo a notar que al Cuervo no le importaba eso, y mientras Mantis quería bajar, pero Draven recargo su ala sobre el en señal de que no debía hacerlo.

-tienes suerte de que no use mi martillo, sino ya tendrías "batidas" todas las entrañas, ahora, espero que eso te sirva de lección, iremos a la siguiente pregunta, quien te mando- preguntaba Nerkkod con el mismo tono simple, pero el Cuervo sabia que si daba la respuesta equivocada él lo lastimaría, pero el Cuervo contaba con eso…

-tu…, tu…, tu dermatólogo- el Cuervo decía mientras titubeaba, como si le faltara el aire, y al oír eso Nerkkod, estaba preparándose para darle con el martillo esta vez, pero…: DRAVEN LLEGO VOLANDO, PROTEGIENDO AL CUERVO, VOLO EN EL ROSTRO DE NERKKOD Y ADEMAS LE PICOTEABA Y RASGUÑABA COMO PODIA, mientras los hombres de Nerkkod se distrajeron por eso, el Cuervo empujo a uno lejos, y callo del puerto al rio, el otro Mantis bajo rápido y le dio un golpe en el rostro que lo saco volando.

-sabia que podía contar contigo Mantis, ahora rápido, corta las sogas, usa tus tenacitas o algo, rápido- el Cuervo decía muy apresurado, ya que Draven no contendría a Nerkkod por mucho, y el Cuervo no quería que lo lastimaran, al oír esto Mantis se apresuró a cortarlas, aunque se enojo un poco al oír lo de "tenacitas", pero al final bajo al Cuervo.

El Cuervo al bajar, el y Mantis se habían puesto en posiciones de pelea, al ver que los dos cocodrilos que derribaron habían vuelto, Mantis aprovecho su tamaño y le dio a uno varios golpes rápidos y casi invisibles, dejándolo rendido; mientras el Cuervo fácilmente le dio una patada en la pierna del cocodrilo haciéndolo caer y cunado callo al suelo, el Cuervo le dio un pisotón leve en la cara, haciendo que se desmallara…

-DRAVEN, ALEJATE, AHORA NOS TOCA- le decía el Cuervo a Draven para que volara lejos del peligro, y el Cuervo al decir esto ultimo, se acercó amenazantemente junto con Mantis hacia Nerkkod, y este, apenas y los vio, ya que Draven le destrozo un parpado y tenia muchas cortadas en el rostro, y tenia mucha sangre en el rostro, pero eso no era un impedimento para pelear, y menos para notar algo mas…

-ahhhhh, así que te envió el maestro Shifu y con mi viejo amigo Mantis (decía Nerkkod hacia el Cuervo para luego cambiar hacia Mantis), te has convertido en una molestia para mi insecto- decía Nerkkod muy egocéntrico, pero el Cuervo y Mantis solo lo miraron de forma seria y furiosa, y después de eso…

Nerkkod dio un rápido y muy fuerte golpe al suelo donde estaban Cuervo y Mantis, haciendo que ambos saltaran, al hacer esto, el Cuervo callo, justo en la parte poco profunda del rio, Mantis había caído lejos algo aturdido.

Nerkkod al ver que el Cuervo estaba algo aturdido en el agua, puso su pie en el cuello del Cuervo sumerjiendolo por completo, impidiendo que le Cuervo respirara, y ante esto, el Cuervo se sacudía sofocándose (muerto o no, a nadie le gusta sofocarse bajo el agua, incluyéndome "nota de autor"), al ver esto, Nerkkod sonrió mucho, y Mantis al reincorporarse, miro lo que le hacían al Cuervo, y no dudo en saltar con todas su fuerzas y golpear a Nerkkod, el golpe fue tal que Nerkkod salió volando y golpeo la biga que sujetaba al Cuervo al principio.

Nerkkod quedo algo atontado después de esto, pero Mantis miraba si el Cuervo estaba bien, ya que al salir tocia mucha agua, Draven se paro sobre los escombros donde yacía Nerkkod.

-estas bien- preguntaba Mantis muy preocupado hacia el Cuervo.

-si, esto (varios tosidos), bien, creo- respondía el Cuervo con aun con respiración cortada, y Mantis se alegró al ver esto; pero lo que no vio es que Nerkkod se volvía a levantar silenciosamente, tomando su martillo, el Cuervo si lo vio atraves de los ojos de Draven, y al notarlo, se levanto rápidamente y pateo a Nerkkod en la cabeza, mientras el gateaba en búsqueda de su martillo.

Después de dejarlo atontado, el Cuervo tomo a Nerkkod, y le undio la cabeza en el agua tapando su nariz para que hiciera mas presión, Nerkkod solo se retorcía y se sofocaba, después de poco el Cuervo lo saco del agua, y ya tenia la cara limpia, sin sangre, y al salir estaba algo atontado por la falta de aire, y el cuervo solo lo recostó en el suelo.

-vas (tosidos), a matarme (más tosidos)- preguntaba Nerkkod, algo triste.

-de verdad que quiero…, pero no, estas arrestado, vas directo a Shogun- respondía el Cuervo de forma fría, mientras Mantis voluntariamente le pasaba la misma soga que tenia preso al Cuervo, aun era lo suficientemente larga, el Cuervo volteo a Nerkkod, y puso sus patas en su espalda e izo un nudo muy apretado a falta de esposas, pero a Nerkkod no parecía impórtale esto, incluso empezó a reír muy forzado y como maniaco, y Draven se paro en el hombro del Cuervo.

-je… (Tosidos), je…, tu te crees muy fuerte y poderoso no es cierto, pues adivina que pajarraco, puede que mataste a Kuurth, y ahora me arrestas a mi, pero creme, no es nada comparado con lo que se acerca, crees que porque tu y tus amigos pueden con un Digno, ya están preparados, son mas tontos de lo que creí- decía Nerkkod muy confiado.

-eso que significa, es una amenaza, acaso trabajan para alguien, mas te vale no mentirme- respondia el Cuervo muy serio, sujetando a Nerkkod por el cuello, y Mantis estaba paralizado ante lo que estaban diciendo y haciendo.

-no lo se, sé que enzima de los Dignos hay alguien, no se quien es, ni donde encontrarlo, (suspiro) ni siquiera se su nombre, pero aun así, él es el líder, porque es la encarnación viva del miedo, nunca lo vi en persona, pero recibí un mensaje de él, encaso de que no te pudiera matar y fallara, dijo que: **EL ASENDERA Y TE QUEBRARA.** Fueron esas sus palabras, es todo lo que se- terminaba de explicar Nerkkod, y como el Cuervo tenia sus manos sobre el, pudo ver todo lo que le hizo, incluyendo cuando entro con los Digno, y al parecer, Nerkkod no mentía.

-es cierto, es todo lo que sabes, pero aun así iras a Shogun, pero primero debo "prepárate" para los guardias por si intentas algo- decia el Cuervo, dejando en duda a Nerkkod y Mantis con eso de "prepararlo".

El Cuervo tomaba lentamente el martillo de Nerkkod y lo utilizo para: PARA DARLE UN GOLPE EN LAS PIERNAS A NERKKOD, haciendo que este gritara de dolor, Mantis estaba paralizado ante la crueldad del Cuervo ya que eso no era necesario; el martillo era lo bastante grande para darle a ambas piernas de un golpe, el Cuervo no le dio con fuerza para destrozarle los huesos, solo para rompérselas de momento y que no intentar escapar.

Despues de ese golpe, Nerkkod gritaba de dolor en un grito fuerte y penetrante al oído, y al Cuervo al hartarse, le dio otro martillazo en la boca, haciendo que escupiera sangre y casi se desmallara, después de eso, el Cuervo tomo a Nerkkod y volvió a sumergir su cabeza al agua, para que reaccionara, y Nerkkod escupía mucha sangre después de ese martillazo, al sacarlo, no estaba en condiciones para seguir y se desmallo, esto dejo a Mantis horrorizado.

-Cuervo…, porque lo hiciste, ya lo teníamos, no era necesario- preguntaba Mantis muy indignado y enojado.

-creo que si fue necesario Mantis, este tipo es peligroso, podría escapar en cualquier momento, además me amenazo de quebrarme, o algo así, el punto es que no lo dejare así- respondía el Cuervo a Mantis en el mismo tono que él.

-entiendo, pero no hacia falta hacerle tanto daño y ahogarlo, cual es tu problema con esto Cuervo- preguntaba Mantis muy dudoso e indignado por la poca sensibilidad de su amigo ante lo que hizo.

-de verdad quieres saber, esta bien, (decía el Cuervo muy amenazante acercándose rápidamente a Mantis, y eso lo asunto), escucha (decía el Cuervo ya en un tono mas simple, y esto tranquilizo a Mantis), Mantis, de donde vengo, esta clase de personas, crimínales, ladrones, secuestradores, asesinos, todo ellos, no se apiadan de nadie, solo les importa ellos, y no les preocupa a cuantos hay que lastimar, o matar para conseguir lo que quieren (explicaba el Cuervo en un tono triste acordándose de su vieja vida), antes no podía hacer nada para proteger a los demás, ahora que se me dio una oportunidad, no quiero perder a este hogar también, no quiero que lastimen a nadie por mi culpa, los quiero a todos ustedes, sabes, a ti, a Mono, a Grulla, a Víbora, a Po, a Song, al señor Ping, al señor O'Barr, a Ara, a Lu, a Link, a Wu, a la señora Ming (aunque Mantis no la conocía), a Shifu, a Draven (suspiro), y obviamente amo demasiado a Tigresa, lo quiero a todos, y no me gustaría que ustedes paguen por causa mía (decía el Cuervo apunto de llorar, pero de pronto cambio a tono serio y enojado), por eso es que tengo que mantener a malditos como el a raya, ellos no entienden, solo se les captura y vuelven a escapar, no, si de verdad quiero asegurar que no volverán, es asiendo que me teman, que teman hacer algo porque yo este ahí para hacerles pagar-terminaba de explicar el Cuervo y Mantis se quedo pasmado, era mucho para el, se sentía mal por la pena de su amigo, asustado por su lado violento, orgulloso por su pasión hacia enfrentar al mal, e inspirado por su valor ante enemigos con tal de mantenerlos seguros.

-entiendo Cuervo, no sabia que pensara y te sintieras así, pero ahora te entiendo mejor, y sabes que, si así te sientes mejor o si crees que es eficiente, entonces a mi no me molesta- respondía Mantis ante todo esto, e hizo una reverencia en señal de aprobación y respeto al Cuervo y el Cuervo hizo lo mismo.

-muy bien, gracias Mantis- agradecía el Cuervo y Mantis solo asintió.

Después de todo esto, subieron a Nerkkod al bote, y no fue muy fácil, pero se las ingeniaron, sorprendentemente, el bote aguanto a los tres, aunque Mantis no cuenta mucho en el peso, PERO ANTES DE IRSE, Mantis dio una pequeña vista a todo lo que había hecho, pero noto algo extraño, en el agua: LA SANGRE DE NERKKOD, ERA MUY ESPESA, NO SE DISCIPABA EN EL AGUA, PERO LO MAS RARO ES QUE SU SANGRE EMPEZOA ATOMAR UNA FORMA RARA EN EL AGUA, TENIA FORMA DE UN CUERVO, Mantis vio esto extrañado, y se asusto un poco, pero no dijo nada e intento ignorarlo , y así se fueron de regreso al Valle de la Paz…

EN LAS AFUERAS DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ…

El Cuervo, Draven y Mantis habían llegado, no habían tardado mucho, incluso llegaron dos hora antes de bajar con el señor Ping, lo primero que hicieron, fue ir a buscar a los guardias d las afueras, ellos aceptaron escoltar a Nerkkod hacia Shogun, prometieron que mañana iba estar allá, aunque no había prisa, ya que el Cuervo no esperaba que Nerkkod hiciera algo para escapar.

Después de que dejaron a Nerkkod con los guardia, disponían a irse al Palacio de Jade, hasta que…

-joven Cuervo, espere, quiero hablar con usted, es importante- decía el señor O'Barr muy exaltado, deteniendo al Cuervo, que tenia a Mantis en un hombro y a Draven en otro, pero ahora a Draven ya lo intentaba comérselo.

-buenos días señor O'Barr- decían Cuervo y Mantis, al unísono, y como Draven no podía hablar hacia ruidos de Cuervo, mientras los cuatros se saludaban entre si haciendo una reverencia.

-buenos días, joven Cuervo, solo quería decirle que ya tengo el numero dos de la novela grafica que hacemos, espero que no le importe, pero la otra noche, oía sobre usted y el maestro Mono acerca de enfrentar a una clase de grupo "los Dignos" si no me equivoco, y me encanto la idea de esos personajes, y si no le molesta, los use para ponerlos dentro de su novela- decía el señor O'Barr, como si pidiera permiso al Cuervo, pero no era necesario.

-me gusta la idea señor O'Barr, de hecho, creo que es bueno que yo pueda aportar ideas, se me hace injusto dejarle todo el trabajo a usted, así que si, no me molesta, y en lo que necesite dígamelo- respondía el Cuervo muy feliz.

-muy bien, gracias joven Cuervo, solo prométame que me seguirá contando mas sobre sus aventuras, le parece durante la cena de hoy- respondía el señor O'Barr, con mucho entusiasmo.

-si, señor O'Barr, de hecho acabamos de volver de una misión contra uno de los Dignos, me muero por contarles todo a usted y los demás- decía Mantis muy exaltado de compartir sus historia con los demás.

-gracias maestro Mantis, enserio me gustaría oírlo todo, ahhhh, y casi lo olvido, esto es suyo joven Cuervo, lo que ganamos por el segundo numero de la novela, y obviamente el segundo numero, recién hecho- decía el señor O'Barr, entregándole otro saco de monedas y su novela nueva, y era un poco mas grande que el anterior, parece que todos los que compraron el primero, se emocionaron con el segundo.

-gracias señor O'Barr, una duda, se siente cómodo ahora que tiene mucho dinero-preguntaba el Cuervo muy dudoso.

-vaya que si joven Cuervo, todo ese dinero fue muy buen augurio para mi y mi familia, enserio, usted llego en el mejor momento, gracias joven Cuervo, los dejo solos, hasta luego- respondía el señor O'Barr muy agradecido ante el Cuervo, y ambos se despidieron, dejando al Cuervo muy feliz porque ayudo a ese hombre a mejorar su vida.

Después de despedirse del señor O'Barr, el Cuervo, Draven y Mantis siguieron su camino hacia el Palacio de Jade, aun hablando de cosas, pero de lo que mas hablaban era de sus novias respectivamente, no podían pensar en otra cosa después de su platica anterior, eran un par de tipos muy enamorados de sus novias, y era gracioso de lejos, pero de cerca se notaba que amaban a sus novia demasiado para pensar en otra cosa, y cuando se dieron cuenta llegaron.

EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO…

El Cuervo, Draven y Mantis entraban por la puerta principal, y ya que llegaron temprano, esperaban que sus amigos estuvieran entrenando aun, y acertaron, ya que era raro que hicieran otra cosa.

Mantis salto rápido del hombro del Cuervo, aprovechando que nadie noto que llegaron al estar centrados en su entrenamiento, y Mantis lo aprovecho entrando al campo de entrenamiento y golpeado a Mono y a Grulla distrayéndoles y tumbándolos sin que notaran que los golpeo, esto distrajo al resto también, y Po estaba entrenando contra los garrotes con púas y el piso de dragones, y al distraerse no noto que un garrote lo iba a golpear por la izquierda, y al notar esto no supo que hacer, y le sorprendió que el garrote se rompiera y callera al suelo, el Cuervo había visto esto, y le disparo rápidamente al garrote con una de sus armas de mano rompiendo la cadena que lo balanceaba, y Po al notar que el Cuervo lo salvo le agradeció y el Cuervo asintió.

-estudiantes deténganse, Cuervo y Mantis volvieron- decía Shifu en voz alta, deteniendo a todos, y al ver que sus amigos volvieron se alegraron, menos Mono y Grulla, ya que Mantis los había atacado.

Al ver que ya habían vuelto el Cuervo y Mantis, todos se alegraron y caminaron hacía ellos, excepto Tigresa que había corrido hacía el Cuervo y le dio un fuerte abrazo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en años.

-te extrañe mucho mi amor, esta bien- decía Tigresa muy preocupada por el Cuervo y el la miro a los ojos de forma tierna y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-tranquila mi gatita, te prometí que volvería, y aquí estoy- respondía el Cuervo abrazando a Tigresa y esto la hacia muy feliz, y el Cuervo sonrió.

-por mucho que odie interrumpirlos, Cuervo dame un avance de la misión- decía Shifu muy sonriente, pero la petición era enserio, y el Cuervo le dio una mirada seria ante esto.

-si, maestro, claro, bueno, salió bien todo, y le complacerá oír que Nerkkod fue arrestado, y para mañana estar en Shogun, y esta vez no mate a nadie- decía EL Cuervo muy feliz y al oír esto Shifu sonrió.

-me alegra oír eso Cuervo- respondía Shifu muy contento por oír eso, mientras el Cuervo seguía abrazando a Tigresa.

-espera Cuervo, no le vas a decir al maestro Shifu lo que Nerkkod dijo- añadió Mantis, muy preocupado, recordando lo que dijo Nerkkod, y esto preocupo mas a Shifu.

-ahhh, si, Nerkkod dijo que ningún Digno significa nada frente a lo que se acerca, él no sabe quien es ni donde encontrarlo, pero sabe que encima de los Dignos hay alguien mas poderoso, dijo que él es la encarnación viva del miedo y mando un mensaje para mi, dijo que el asenderea y me quebrara a mi, es todo, no sé que significa ni tengo idea de quien podría ser maestro- terminaba de decir el Cuervo dejando a todos con duda y preocupación, sobretodo a Shifu y Tigresa, ambos preocupados por lo que pudiera venir y que lastimaran al Cuervo.

-no tengo idea Cuervo, no se nada de los Dignos, en pocas palabras, tu posición es tan buena como la mía, pero es preocupante que se les ocurra abastecerse cerca del Valle de la Paz y luego lanzarte un Ultimátum, eso no es coincidencia, será mejor tener cuidado, y será mejor que conforme enfrentes a los Dignos, consigas un poco de información- decía Shifu muy preocupado, y muy serio, y el Cuervo asintió ante esto, y después todos volvieron a lo suyo, pero antes, el Cuervo y Mantis prometieron contar todo en la cena…

Mantis, Mono y Grulla habían quedado en una triple pelea por la intervención de Mantis, y tuvieron un entrenamiento muy reñido, en el que ninguno gano, solo se agotaron entre si.

Song y Víbora tenían una sesión de entrenamiento tranquila entre ellas, no era una "pela de chicas", solo era una práctica tranquila entre amigas, y ellas hablaban mientras los hacían, muy sonrientes y felices.

Po entrenaba solo contra todo el salón de entrenamiento, lo hacia bien, pero no suficiente, así que Shifu mientras lo miraba lo guiaba atreves de todos los mecanismos, y al terminar Po, acabo muy cansado y hambriento, peor lo hiso bien y Shifu se lo reconoció.

Tigresa y el Cuervo no peleaban, hacían movimientos fluidos guiados por Tigresa, el Cuervo la seguía muy detalladamente, pero se distraía solo mirando a Tigresa, aunque eso se suponía que debía hacer, en ciertos movimiento, el Cuervo le dificultaba mantener su equilibrio, y Tigresa noto esto muy risueña, después de unos momentos, al Cuervo se le ocurrió que al hacer un movimiento mal, y así tropezarse y caer con Tigresa, y así fue, giraron un poco, para que el Cuervo recibiera el golpe al suelo, y Tigresa callera enzima de él, al estar en el suelo ambos rieron, y se dieron pequeños besos, sonriéndose; después se levantaron y continuaron, y ahora el Cuervo estaba muy concentrado, ya que al fin obtuvo lo que quería.

Así continuaron todos con sus entrenamientos, hasta que fue hora de ir con el señor Ping, caminando por las escaleras, estaban divididos como siempre, Po y Song, Mono y Mantis, Víbora y Grulla, y hasta el final Cuervo y Tigresa, junto con Draven y Shifu; no decían mucho, solo pequeños comentarios, ya que todo lo bueno que podían decir lo dirían durante la cena, y al llegar…

Cuando entraron al restaurante del señor Ping, ahí estaban todos en la mesa, el señor Ping, el señor O'Barr, Ara, Lu, Link y Wu; todos en la mesa esperándolos a todos, y ellos se sentaron y empezaron a comer, pero al fin y al cabo, las promesas tienen mucho valor, así que durante toda la cena es centro de atención fueron el Cuervo y Mantis, contándoles a todos su misión contra Nerkkod, ellos contaba con mucho detalle, y todos oían con mucho interés, y así siguieron durante toda la cena, al Cuervo ni siquiera tubo oportunidad que su mejor amiga ahora era su novia, y aunque el tenia muchas ganas, decidió esperar antes de anunciarlo así como así a la gente, ya que si se lo decía a sus mas nuevos amigos, la noticia se esparciría mucho, de cualquier forma, ellos acabaron de comer y en ese instante Ara le dijo al Cuervo que ya era su hora de tocar, el Cuervo asintió y se levanto de la silla, dándole un pequeño beso a Tigresa aunque muchos no lo notaron, después "Los Tazones de Jade" se alistaban en el escenario…

-LOS TAZONES DE JADE, SOL AQUÍ EN EL BELLO VALLE DE LA PAZ- decía el Cuervo, gritando a todos los presentes que eran demasiados, pero como siempre sus amigos eran los que destacaban en cuanto a ovaciones hacia el Cuervo.

-TODO ESTO ES DEDICADO A NUESTROS FANS MAS FIELES, GRACIAS- le agradeció el Cuervo a todos los fans, y todos los miembros de la banda los saludaban moviendo sus manos (o patas mejor dicho), y toda la multitud dio un grito al unísono, muy eufóricos, y así el Cuervo anuncio: -ESTA ES "LA ROSA DE LOS VIENTOS", Y ES DEDICADA A TODOS USTEDES- **(LA ROSA DE LOS VIENTOS DE MAGO DE OZ, NOMBRE Y ARTISTA REAL, Y ES DEDICADA DE MI PARTE PARA NAZH045, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA) **y así empezaron a tocar:

Sí siembras una ilusión  
Y la riegas con tu amor  
Y el agua de la constancia  
Brotará en ti una flor  
Y su aroma y su calor  
Te arroparán cuando algo vaya mal.

Sí siembras un ideal  
En la tierra del quizás  
Y lo abonas con el odio y la envidia  
Será imposible arrancar.  
La maldad  
De tu alma si en ella hechó raíz.

Y que mi luz te acompañe  
Pues la vida es un jardín  
Donde lo bueno y lo malo  
Se confunden y es humano  
A veces no saber elegir.

Y sí te sientes perdido  
Con tus ojos nos has de ver.  
Hazlo con los de tu alma  
Y encontrarás la calma  
Tu rosa de los vientos seré.

Sí siembras una amistad  
Con mimo plántala  
Y abónala con paciencia  
Pódala con la verdad  
Y transplántala con fe  
Pues necesita crecer

Sí te embriagas de pasión  
Y no enfrías tu corazón  
Tartamudearán tus sentidos y quizás

Hablará sólo el calor y no la razón  
Es sabio contar hasta diez.

Y que mi luz te acompañe  
Pues la vida es un jardín  
Donde lo bueno y lo malo  
Se confunden y es humano  
A veces no saber elegir.

Y sí te sientes perdido  
Con tus ojos nos has de ver.  
Hazlo con los de tu alma  
Y encontrarás la calma  
Tu rosa de los vientos seré.

Al terminar de tocar, el Cuervo repartió miradas hacia todos, ya que se la dedico a todos los fans, y ellos estaban muy emocionados, y sus gritos se oían hasta cualquier provincia de China, eran demasiados y muy fuertes, y entonces Ara se acercó al Cuervo pidiéndole algo, y susurrándole en el oído, y ante esto el Cuervo sonrió…

-MUY BIEN, SOLO PARA TODOS USTEDES, HOY TENEMOS ALGO ESPECIAL, NUESTRA GUITARRISTA, ARA (decía el Cuervo señalando a Ara, y al hacer esto todos los fans de Ara, la mayoría jóvenes, t al ver esto Ara se sonrojo mucho), HOY ELLA Y YO AREMOS UN DUETO, ESTA ES "FUISTE TU" **(FUISTE TU DE RICARDO ARJONA CON GABY MORENO, NOMBRE Y ARTISTA REAL),**- decía el Cuervo y Ara se puso junto a él, para que se oyeran sus voces, y entonces:

Ara: Fuiste tú,  
Tenerte fue una foto tuya puesta en mi cartera,  
un beso y verte hacer pequeño por la carretera.  
Lo tuyo fue la intermitencia y la melancolía,  
lo mío fue aceptarlo todo porque te quería.  
Verte llegar fue luz, verte partir un blues.

El Cuervo: Fuiste tú,  
de más está decir que sobra decir tantas cosas,  
o aprendes a querer la espina o no aceptes rosas.  
Jamás te dije una mentira o te inventé un chantaje,  
las nubes grises también forman parte de paisaje.  
Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…  
Fuiste tú.

Ambos:  
Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,  
cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,  
que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.

Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,  
aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,  
y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte.  
Nada más que decir,  
sólo queda insistir…

El Cuervo: Dilo….

Ara: Fuiste tú,  
la luz de neón del barrio sabe que estoy tan cansada,  
me ha visto caminar descalza por la madrugada.

El Cuervo: Estoy en medio del que soy y del que tú quisieras,  
queriendo despertar pensando como no quisiera.  
Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…  
Fuiste tú.

Ambos:  
Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,  
cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,  
que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.

Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,  
aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,  
y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte.  
Nada más que decir,  
sólo queda insistir…

Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,  
cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,  
que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.

Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,  
aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,  
y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte.  
Nada más que decir,  
si quieres insistir…  
Fuiste tú.

Ambos terminaban, a veces mirándose entre si al cantar para darle mas emoción a la canción, al terminar, la multitud estaba mas eufórica que nunca, les encanto ver a Ara y al Cuervo cantar juntos, y al parecer esto enterneció mucho a los amigos del Cuervo, sobretodo a Tigresa, ya que al ver como era de emotivo con una niña pequeña que era su amiga, ella se imagino como seria con una hija propia…

Al terminar de despedirse y agradecer a los fans, se bajaron del escenario y al primer paso que dieron, una multitud los rodeo muy emocionados, y ellos, como siempre asían lo suyo, firmar autógrafos, dedicatorias, imágenes, libros (en el caso del Cuervo), y a veces abrazos y cumplidos, al terminar se agradecieron, la banda agradeció al señor Ping y se despidieron de todos.

Cuando todos los fans ya se iban, su banda se despedía y ya habían acabado todo, el Cuervo se acercó a sus amigos, y la primera en recibirlo fue Tigresa abrazándolo, dándole un beso y diciéndole lo maravilloso que estuvo, Po había conseguido el segundo libro del Cuervo cunado salió, y se acercó muy emocionado, pidiendo una firma y dedicatoria, y el Cuervo se la dio con gusto, todos felicitaban al Cuervo, al poco rato, se despidieron del señor Ping, quedándose ver para mañana, el señor O'Barr, y agradeció y felicito al Cuervo antes de despedirse, y así se fueron todos juntos al Palacio de Jade, todos juntos como siempre.

EN LAS ESCALESRAS DEL PALACIO DE JADE…

Víbora estaba muy cansada y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Grulla, y Grulla la dejo al ver lo exhausta que estaba.

Po y Song iban también muy cansados, ala par y caminaban somnolientos.

Mantis, después de un día muy duro se desmallo en el hombro de Mono, y Mono lo dejo dormir sobre el.

Shifu se adelanto antes que todos, primero para decirles que mañana tenían el día libre todos, excepto el Cuervo y uno de los demás, ya que tenia que buscar a otro Digno, y el Cuervo asintió gustoso, ya que no le importaba cazar a los Dignos, pareciera que se había convertido en su nuevo pasatiempo.

Tigresa y Cuervo iban muy abrazados y mirándose fijamente, hablaban poco, pero no importaba ya que solo se miraban y se daban pequeños besos y no se separaban.

EN LAS HABITACIONES…

Todos entraron rápidamente a sus habitaciones, Mono se quito a Mantis del hombro, abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo arrojo hacia adentro, muy bruscamente, para después irse a la suya, dejando solos a Cuervo y Tigresa que no dejaban de abrazarse…

-Entrare a arreglarme para ti, guapo, te espero en unos minutos- decía Tigresa pasando su pata sobre la cara del Cuervo de forma suave, y esto hacia que el Cuervo enloqueciera, así que entro en su habitación, se desvistió rápido, dejándose solo los pantalones, y Draven se quedo a ahí adormir, ya parecía mas bien la habitación de Draven.

Al salir, el Cuervo toco la puerta y Tigresa le dijo que podía entrar, y al entrar Tigresa salto sobre el y lo beso muy desesperada y apasionadamente, el Cuervo la abrazo por la cintura y le devolvió el beso, noto que traía puesto su camisón rojo, que al Cuervo le encantaba que ella lo trajera puesto

Se besaron durante un rato, para caer abrazados sobre la cama, sin dejar de besarse, y se abrazaron manteniéndose muy juntos, Tigresa estaba encima del Cuervo aun besándolo hasta que se separaron…

-quien te hizo tan lindo Cuervo- preguntaba Tigresa de forma burlona y coqueta hacia su novio.

-tu gatita, solo soy lindo para ti, nadie más que tú merece ver mi lado lindo- respondía el Cuervo sonriéndole a Tigresa y volviéndola a besar de forma mas tranquila y tierna, y al separase, Tigresa recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del Cuervo y este la abrazo, pero aunque estaba muy cómoda en sus brazos, volvió a notar que el Cuervo no tenia latidos…

-Cuervo, mi amor, puedo preguntarte algo, porque cuando me acuesto sobre tu pecho, no oigo nada, no hay latidos, acaso tu corazón esta muerto o no tienes uno- preguntaba Tigresa muy triste y preocupada.

-sinceramente no lo se Tigresa, pero ahora que estoy aquí tengo una teoría para eso (decía el Cuervo y Tigresa se intereso mas en oírlo), creo que aun antes de tener mis poderes, nací sin corazón, pero esta bien, ya que nunca lo tuve, porque nunca fue por mio, siempre fue tuyo por derecho, Tigresa, mi Corazón siempre te ha pertenecido, así que de cualquier manera es tuyo- terminaba de explicar el Cuervo en un tono dulce acariciando el rostro de Tigresa y ella lo miraba a los ojos apunto de llorar por lo que dijo, sentía que lo amaba aun mas, y se dieron un tierno y delicado beso, muy simple pero se sentían muy bien al hacerlo, y se quedaron así por un tiempo hasta que se separaron.

-te amo muchísimo Cuervo- decía Tigresa separándose del beso y recostándose sobre su pecho, y descansando.

-no tanto como yo te amo Tigresa- respondía el Cuervo mirando a Tigresa quedase dormida recostada sobre el, y el Cuervo lentamente se quedo dormido también, pero aunque le gustaba tener a Tigresa en sus brazos, y se sentía bien con ella, no podía dejar de pensar en algo, el Maestro Oogway le dijo que fue enviado para enfrentar un mal muy poderoso, uno que ni los maestros podían enfrentar, y cunado Nerkkod le dijo que su líder era mas poderoso que cualquier Digno, eso lo tenia muy asustado, y durmió con ese ultimo pensamiento…

EN ALGUNA CUEVA OSCURA, SIN SABER DONDE…

-señor, se me informa que Nerkkod fue arrestado y gravemente herido por el Cuervo, esta seguro de que quiere enviar mas dignos por distinto tiempo- preguntaba arrodillado una especie de lobo con pelaje café y armadura color gris y unas partes doradas, arrodillado ante un trono.

-tranquilo Rompedor de Fe, yo se lo que hago, confiaba en que Kuurth y Nerkkod fallarían, y no me importa si el Cuervo los mata, siempre y cuando me traigan sus cuerpos, vivos o muertos, todo es parte de me plan, enserio me gustaría matar al Guerrero Dragón, al maestro Shifu y a todos eso idiotas de los Cinco Furiosos, pero lo que mas deseo es quebrar a ese tal Cuervo, pero tengo que esperar, una fuerza tan imparable como él no se debe tomar a la ligera- decía la figura en el trono de forma seria y amenazante, y ante esto el lobo asintió y se fue, no se veía a la misteriosa figura, solo sus ojos rojos como el infierno y su voz tan seca y sin vida, pero se notaba que era muy amenazante.

"disfruta de tus victorias Cuervo, no me importa si matas a mis hombres o a mis Dignos, mejor así, quiero ser yo quien te quiebre y te arrebate todo lo que amas" pensaba esa figura de forma amenazante ante el Cuervo, que aunque no lo concia, lo odiaba de una manera terrible y despiadada…

Continuara…

**HOLA MIS LECTORES FIELES Y MIS "DIGNOS",JEJEJE, PRIMERO QUIERO DISCULPARME POR TARDAR TANTO, NO PUDE CONCEVIR MUCHA IMAGINACION PARA ESTE CAPITULO, Y SE ME HA HECHO DIFIL, ADEMAS QUE LO ALARGE MUCHO, Y ADEMAS QUIERO DECIR QUE ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLOS NI CON EL CAPITULO, NI CON HACERLOS ESPERAR TANTO, ENSERIO LO SIENTO, Y TAMBIEN QUERIA DECIR QUE LO MAS PROBALE ES QUE CON LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS ME TARDE UN POCO TAMBIEN YA QUE TENDRE MUCHAS COSAS MAS QUE HACER, Y NO SE SI ME DE TIEMPO, PERO LES DEDICARE UN POCO DE MI TIEMPO MIS LECTORES, SE LO MERECEN.**

**EN FIN, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y DEJAR REVIEWS, LES AGRADESCO A TODOS: LORD WOLF 98 (QUE AUNQUE ES UN LOBO, LE ASEGURO QUE LO CUIDA UN CUERVO, MI AMIGO), NAZH045 (GRACIAS POR SUJERIRME ESA CANCION, ME GUSTO MUCHO, Y ME SYUDO A SABER QUE PONER EN EL CAPITULO), Zhihui de xinzang (GRACIAS POR SEGUIR FIEL A MI HISTORIA, ENSERIO, APRECIO TU INTERES Y QUE TU Y TU AMIGA SEAN LEALES A MIS CAPITULOS), Lilium (ME GUSTA QUE SIGAS MI HISTORIA Y DEJES REVIEWS, GRACIAS, ENSERIO), metalic-dragon-angel (ME GUSTA QUE TE INTERESARA TANTO MI HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR TU INTERES), Chano1234d (TU TE INTERESTAE EN MI HISTORIA CASI DESDE EL INICIO, GR4ACIAS POR SEGUIRLA LEYENDO), Y MAS RECIENTEMENTE; DANDO LA BIENVENIDA A: Miku9700sweet Y Zayasasesino16 (APRECIO QUE SIGUIERAS MI HISTORIA DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, ENSERIO, Y QUE BUENO QUE A TU HERMANO LE GUSTE AHORA, JEJEJE, ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARTE O ATU HERMANO), ESOS SON TODOS Y TAMBIEN LOS QUE NO PUEDEN DEJATR REVIEWS, LES AGRADESCO MUCHO.**

**BUENO, EN FIN, GRACIAS A TODOS, Y COMENTEN Y PREGUNTEN LO QUE QUIERAN, YO RESPONDO; Y RECOMIENDO MUCHO A MI AMIGO Y GRAN AUTOR, LORD WOLF 98, EL REY DE LOS LOBOS, CON SUS HISTORIAS MUY BUENAS, HASTA EL SIGUIENTYE CAPITULO, (PD: ESPERO QUE LOS CUERVOS LOS PROTEJAN). **


End file.
